


Little Bunny Rinku

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Hilda/Link Sidepairing, Hybrids, Hylian Sidon, Link/Ravio Sidepairing, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Sex Toys, Sidon/Ravio Sidepairing, Twisted Sidon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link is considered a bunny with "attitude problems" at the pet shelter he lives in. That doesn't stop an eccentric Hylian with a deep love for bunnies from adopting him. But what does an adult Hylian with no children possibly want with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs face* This story is super sad and super fucked up. Enjoy. Updates on Thursdays. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

He misses Zelda terribly. That's Link thought when he falls asleep in his shelter cage, and that's the thought he wakes to in that same shelter cage. Sometimes, he startles awake and runs head first into the cage walls, dreaming about Zelda calling for him. She hadn't been able to say “Link” when her parents brought him home for her. So she'd called him “Rinku” instead. He's thankful none of the staff call him that. It's just another thing that reminds him of her. He's managed to part with or snuff out most things that reminded him of her. Her parents hadn't brought any of “his” things when they left him here—no clothes, no toys, nothing. So nothing here smells like Zelda. He's bathed enough times for his hair to smell different. And he hasn't spoken since they took him away. So he doesn't recall all the happy things they’d talked about, the secrets they shared.

Link curls up tighter in his little bed and yanks his blanket over his head. Only the tips of his pale, straw-colored ears stick out. They're droopy as of late, and many people who come to adopt remark that he appears ill, run-down. They never want him. The caretakers here warn him that he'll never find a loving home moping around like this. But he doesn't want those people in return. Fiercely doesn't want them. He'd bitten the last hand that had tried to pet him. He just wants Zelda, and he berates himself for not being good enough as the days turn to weeks, months, and then nearly a year. Zelda would be ten now, and he sniffles while humming happy birthday to her on that day. He wonders if her parents got her another bunny, one who talked less and made less noise. They'd hated how loudly he and Zelda would laugh, cause a “ruckus.” And maybe they'd taken him away for different reasons. But Link promises to never speak again. He promises himself everyday, even when people come to see him and smile so brightly at him.

It's around the time the shelter opens for appointments to adopt when Link lies moping with limp ears and big eyes, thinking about all this. He could get up and play with the others, but why bother? Nothing stays for long here, except him. They all want new families and people to love them again. Link sighs and shoves his face to the edge of his blanket, looking out at the sterile, blank room they all sleep in. The cage doors will be open and unlocked soon. The caretakers already walk around and talk with clients come to look for bunnies, kitties, and puppies. There's even a bear cub here somewhere, not that Link has ever interacted with any of them. Link’s sigh brushes against the edge of his blanket. It flutters with each breath, the only sign of life under the blanket. Link’s ears twitch when they pick up the approaching footsteps of two people. Probably Hylians. Link twists his head under the blanket until his chin rests on the edge of his bed. Sure enough, the rectangle window in the right side of the door fills with the image of a caretaker twisted around to talk to someone. Their voices are nearly silent behind the door—soundproofing for the pets when they sleep. But the moment the door unlocks and cracks open, the conversation flows in.

“—we have a decent number of pets in the shelter today. Nowhere near capacity, thanks to people like you who come in and adopt. I can't thank you enough for adopting rather than going to a breeder.”

“I just… I don't trust it, you know?” A posh, mellow voice slips around the caretaker as they walk in, triggering the lights to slowly brighten in the room. “What conditions are the parents kept in? Are they happy? I can't imagine that they live fulfilling lives.”

The caretaker nods while making their rounds around the room. The pets had been fed about an hour ago, not that Link has any interest in eating. And the caretaker eyes his untouched food with a sigh as they wander past, not pausing long enough to tempt or beg Link into eating. While the shelter worker wanders, the client takes his time walking around, too. Link spares him a glance, eyes drawn by all that red hair that's braided down his back, gold eyes briefly touching each cage door. Nine of them live in this room, cages taking up a six-foot wide, six-foot deep, and six-foot tall area a piece. Pets don't typically grow much taller than a Hylian child. Link is barely five feet tall. Link’s cage sits along one wall, cages on either side of him empty. The remaining six are full, and their occupants sit up and crowd near their doors to see who has come to maybe adopt one of them.

The noise in here will steadily increase as the pets chatter and mew at the Hylian watching them. They so desperately want to leave, to be loved again. Link closes his eyes to it all and remains in his bed, uninterested. His long ears of course pick up the gentle tap of the client’s shoes, different from the caretaker’s steps that are silent to not disturb the pets during quiet time. A shadow falls into Link’s cage and reaches him where he's crammed into the back of it. He doesn't like being near the door, especially not after the last Hylian who came to see them and left with a bitten hand. But as the shadow lingers, Link opens his eyes to regard the man.

Thoughtful frown on his face, the man regards him with bright, gold eyes and thin eyebrows. Link blinks right back at him. Humming, those gold eyes shift away from him to read the tag on the cage. Link knows it has his name, some brief information about his breed and past, as well as how long he's been here. Most people coming to adopt stop considering him once they see how long he’s been here. That and how poor his temperament is. No one wants a bunny with a bad attitude. That concerned gaze flashes back to him just before the Hylian twists in his squatting position to beg the attention of the caretaker.

“I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but this bunny here, Link… Is he all right? He looks…”

The caretaker nods from the front of the room, filling out a report on each of them like they do every morning.

“He's got a case of the separation blues. He's only had one owner.”

“But… his tag says he's been here for a year?”

“Yea, he took it pretty hard. Apparently he was with a little girl since she was four or five? I'm afraid I don't know the whole story. I didn't work here when Link arrived.”

“Oh, how awful,” the Hylian murmurs to himself while turning back to Link. “I'm so sorry, little one. You must have loved her so much…”

Link bites the inside of his cheek as his eyes burn. He doesn't want to think about Zelda, about his last day with her. Neither of them could have known it was the last time. Link grits his teeth to stop from crying in front of this stranger, heart tight in his throat.

The Hylian twists around again to ask the caretaker, “Do you mind if I open the door and pet him? I just… want to comfort him, if that's okay?”

The caretaker pauses their scribbling and shoots an uncertain look Link’s way. They both know what he did to the last person who’d tried to pet him.

“I… Mr. Ruta, to be honest, I wouldn't recommend it. I want all our pets to find good homes and leave the shelter, but… Link is… aggressive? He bites, sir.”

The Hylian waves a slim, long-fingered hand at the caretaker.

“Oh, I don't mind. I've been bitten by dogs as a child, it can't be worse than that.”

The caretaker looks two seconds from putting their foot down on the matter. But this “Mr. Ruta” refuses to back down. The caretaker sighs and sets their clipboard and pen aside.

“Give me a few seconds. He won't come out on his own.”

Link tenses up in his bed as the caretaker waves Mr. Ruta away from the cage. The lock comes undone, and the door swings open. Link knows the shelter worker intends to coax him out. The easiest way to do that is get a hand on his little bed and drag it across the cage floor with him still in it. Link bares his weight down and curls into a tighter ball as the caretaker crawls into the cage and does just that. Link holds on for dear life and cowers even more when his blanket is left in the cage. The caretaker gives a frustrated sigh with a bit of anger licking the edge. Link refuses to open his eyes or release his death grip on the plush bottom of his bed.

“I'm sorry he's so difficult, Mr. Ruta. There are so many other pets in our facility who would be easier, more agreeable than Link, I promise.”

A hand settles on the side of Link’s head where ears would be if he were a Hylian. He flinches and curls up impossibly tighter. He doesn't want anyone to adopt him. He wants Zelda, wants to be back in her room of innocence and pink, be amongst her toys and her games of pretend. His breath hitches at remembering it all, and the hand that pets him doesn't give up. Air shifts around him as Mr. Ruta sinks to a knee to get closer to him.

“You poor thing. Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.”

Fingers curl around the edge of his jaw and nudge his head up. Link thinks to fight it, to lash out and force the Hylian away from him. But what would that do? He can only act out so much before he has to face the consequences of resisting. And maybe this Hylian will realize just what a hurdle he'd have to jump in order to adopt Link. Link’s head lifts at the gentle coaxing of Mr. Ruta’s hand, but he refuses the meet the man’s eyes. Link knows his are large and blue, probably damp with unshed tears. Sitting up some now, Link’s new position gives Mr. Ruta the space to hold Link’s head between his hands. Warm palms cradle his cheeks, and they fit perfectly together. Link again bites the inside of his cheek when he closes his eyes and forces out a tear or two. Why can't they just leave him alone? He doesn't want company, doesn't want pets and hugs like he used to. He left that behind with Zelda. Link sniffles, little nose wiggling, and he opens his eyes again when thumbs pet away his tears.

“No, no, please don't cry,” Mr. Ruta whispers to him like they're alone. One hand releases his face long enough for Mr. Ruta to dig out a handkerchief. An actual handkerchief. He dabs at Link’s tears while whispering further, “No, little Link, please no tears. This is too much sadness for someone so small and cute. No more, darling boy, I beg you.”

Link turns his face away from Mr. Ruta’s gentle pets with the handkerchief, fussing like a child. But the Hylian won't be denied, and he wipes every tear away until Link stops crying. He wants to sleep for a thousand years, maybe forever. It's exhausting to carry this melancholy with him all the time. Link sniffles in Mr. Ruta’s hand before ducking down and curling up in his bed again. His gut twists when Mr. Ruta’s hand just follows him and plays with some of his hair. Thankfully for Link, those long fingers never stray towards his ears. He would absolutely jump up and bite Mr. Ruta for that. He's in no mood to entertain the curious fondling of anyone right now. It's been so long since he let someone this close, though. In the beginning, people coming to adopt would try to pet him. It's how Link ended up shoving and kicking his bed to the back of the cage and moping there when adoption hours are held. Open house hours are the worst. People bring their children to adopt someone, and Link has to shove his head under his blanket to block out the high-pitched whining and cries of children. They make him miss Zelda. Mr. Ruta petting him so gently and slowly makes him miss Zelda. Link shudders under that caress and holds himself even when Mr. Ruta stops and stands.

“I want him.”

-

Mr. Ruta wouldn't take no for an answer, even when he had to pick Link up and carry him outside. An elderly man—Mr. Ruta had called him Mr. Whalen—had jumped up from leaning against the car and opened the door, sputtering apologies. Mr. Ruta has just chuckled at the chauffeur and waved away his worries. Link had come to the shelter with nothing, and thus he left with nothing. He struggles a bit in Mr. Ruta’s lap, little hands fisted in the front of the Hylian’s dress shirt. Despite his wiggling, the arms around him remain firm, but gentle. Mr. Ruta reaches up to pet his hair and urge Link to rest his head on a shoulder, to relax as they drive away. It's chilly in the back seats, and Link has no choice but to huddle against the Hylian’s chest for warmth. He's only wearing a pair of cloth shorts, the only clothing the shelter had afforded his body. It covers the important bits and is comfortable, and that's all that matters.

Link worries this Hylian isn't prepared to bring a pet home. Zelda’s parents had everything ready—a room for him, a bed, clothes, everything. They’d known what they were doing. But the vibe Link gets from this Mr. Ruta character puts him on edge. Link worries the man has never owned a pet before, might not understand the level of care he needs. But Mr. Ruta is warm under him, and Link has no means of escape. So he relaxes like the Hylian wants and let's his ears droop to display his sadness. The hand in his hair continues to pet him, probably hoping to soothe him.

“There's a good bunny,” Mr. Ruta murmurs to him, holding him tightly. “Everything will be all right, Link. You'll love your new home, I just know it. And I know your little file said you don't talk very much, but if you ever want to, I'm here to listen.”

Link jumps when lips kiss the top of his head. His hands tighten in the front of Mr. Ruta’s shirt, wondering what in the world is in this man’s head. A sigh stirs up Link’s clean, loose hair as Mr. Ruta continues petting him.

“I know you'll be a happy bunny again, Link. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy.”

Mr. Ruta never stops petting him or holding him all during the ride. At one point, Link falls asleep to the Hylian’s quiet humming, cheek smashed into Mr. Ruta’s shoulder. He only startles awake when Mr. Ruta lifts him up to carry him away from the car. Mr. Whalen shuffles around them to hold an ornate, wooden door open for Mr. Ruta, for which he thanks the old man. Link blinks sleep out his eyes and tunes into the opulence and wealth Mr. Ruta has carried him. The house is sleek and modern, grey floors under them made to look like wood. The walls and windows aren't nearly as sterile as the shelter, but the coolness of it all reminds Link of it. They don't linger in the open living room, where Link catches a peek into a kitchen with appliances that look like they've never been used. They pass many closed doors as Mr. Ruta carries him deeper into the house. The laughter of children is missing, as well as the slaps of feet on the floor. Could it be that Mr. Ruta lives all alone in this richness? No one had called out to greet him when they'd walked in. Link had assumed all along that Mr. Ruta was adopting him for a child, as a companion like he'd been to Zelda. But there's no one here.

Mr. Ruta’s voice in his furry ear draws Link out of his confusion.

“My room is right next to yours, if you ever need me. I always leave the door unlocked. And this is your room…”

Mr. Ruta nudges a door open with his hip, hands full of sleepy bunny. Link faces Mr. Ruta while caught in his arms, one curled under his bottom and the other around his back. Link twists at the hip to take in his new surroundings, hands gripping Mr. Ruta’s shoulders. This room actually has color in it! Link sits up higher in Mr. Ruta’s arms while staring at it all. Plush carpet the color of grass stretches from wall to wall, and a mural of a sunset and a forest is painted on those walls. A sculpted tree sits in a corner near huge windows, and tucked away in the roots is a bed the perfect size for him. Link struggles at that point, wanting to stand on his own. Mr. Ruta chuckles warmly in his ear while lowering him to the floor. Link’s knees give out, and he sits on his folded legs at Mr. Ruta’s feet. His yellow and white tail twitches while he sits and just looks around.

Nervous about all the newness, Link reaches up without thinking about it and clutches to the leg of Mr. Ruta’s trousers. Mr. Ruta doesn't kick him away or respond to his clammy hand fisted in his clothes. Link’s gaze roams over a low desk, and bookshelves already full. A closet door lies cracked open where clothes just for him probably already hang. Who knows if they fit, but many bunnies like him fit a standard size. Of course some are taller, fatter, but he's typical, if a little short. Link startles and rips his eyes away from his new room when Mr. Ruta kneels beside him.

The Hylian’s warm hands return to Link’s cheeks to hold him while Mr. Ruta confesses, “I've wanted a bunny for a long time, Link.” He smiles and glances about the room with some sadness creeping into his bright eyes. “I think I imagined this room and then built the house around it, if that makes sense. Perhaps that's what drew me to you so much. I'm a terribly lonely man, Link.”

Link hums and tilts his head down in Mr. Ruta’s hands. Mr. Ruta chuckles while petting under his eyes.

“Look at the two of us,” he laughs softly. “Misery loves company. Isn't that how the saying goes?”

Link shrugs, still not looking at Mr. Ruta.

“Well, whatever the saying is, it doesn't matter, now. We’re together! We don't have to be alone anymore. And I promise to take care of you Link and give you the love that you’re missing. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did with your first owner. You must miss her.”

When Link says nothing, just sinks farther into himself, Mr. Ruta drops his hands and rises to his feet.

“Well, enough of all that sadness. What would you like to do first? Are you hungry? Would you like a bath? I'll play with you, if you want? I suppose I should show you around, let you explore…”

Link shoots Mr. Ruta a miserable glance, not wanting to do any of those things. His flat ears and sad eyes don't go over Mr. Ruta’s head, thankfully, and the Hylian deflates a bit.

“Oh, you must be exhausted from all this. Of course, how silly of me.”

He offers Link a dashing smile before turning on his heel and approaching the little desk Link had seen earlier. From the top, he picks up something before returning to Link, kneeling in front of him.

It's a collar. Blue with a little, bunny-shaped tag hanging from a ring. It's blank right now, but Link bets it will display his name at some point. He hasn't worn a collar since Zelda. Hers had been pink to match her dresses, both their names on a heart-shaped tag. Link bites his lower lip and wonders what happened to it. Her parents had taken it off him before dumping him at the shelter. Did they throw it away? What did they even tell Zelda? How could a little nine-year old ever understand what they’d done, taking her best friend away for no good reason? Link turns his head away from Mr. Ruta holding the collar up to him. He doesn't want it.

“I hope you like blue. If not, I can always get you another one.”

The collar jingles from a little bell hung by the name tag. Link’s shoulders hunch around his neck to deter Mr. Ruta from buckling it on him.

“Link please, don't be difficult,” Mr. Ruta scolds. “You have to wear this. Make this easier on us both and come here.”

But Link resists and leans farther away from Mr. Ruta. Another sigh whispers out of the Hylian before Mr. Ruta's hands slip between Link’s neck and shoulders. It's a tight squeeze, and Link shoves his hands against Mr. Ruta’s chest to try and push him away. He's no match against a man who has a solid foot on him in height, if not a foot and a half. He whines pitifully when Mr. Ruta doesn't give up. Mr. Ruta doesn't hurt him, but he doesn't want the collar, either. Link cowers as low as he's able to with Mr. Ruta’s hands practically around his neck.

Slim fingers toy with the buckle at the nape of Link’s neck, feeding the tongue through the buckle and securing it. Link could probably undo it all if he wanted, but Mr. Ruta would put it right back on him. Link stares at his legs sunk into the plush carpet when it's over. Heart in his throat with a bitter taste on his tongue, Link reaches up to feel the weight of a collar around him. It's been a year since the last time he's felt this, and under such vastly different circumstances. Link’s shoulder gives a single hitch as he bottles a sob. The hands that had just struggled with him turn gentle once more as they both dive into his hair. Mr. Ruta pulls Link’s head forward to kiss the top of it.

“I'm sorry. I know you don't like it right now. I know you're going through a lot, having an owner again. But I promise things will get better. You'll be so happy here, Link. I promise.”

Link finds the strength to push Mr. Ruta away before the Hylian kisses his hair again.

Mr. Ruta shoots him an impatient look, like Link shoving him doesn't sit well with him. But Link blinks and the expression is gone.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Link nods his head instantly, not having to think twice.

“Okay. I will. I'll come check on you in a few hours, okay? I want you to eat something when I come back. Are you listening to me, Link?”

Link’s next nod is more subdued. He doesn't want to eat anything. He knows he should, but he doesn't want to. With Mr. Ruta still standing there, Link shoves himself to his feet and stumbles to his new bed. He'd wanted to crawl, but not with Mr. Ruta still watching him. Link curls up on top of the covers and turns his back to the Hylian. The head of his new bed is sunk inside the sculpted tree, forming a little cave above him. Sleeping in small spaces doesn't bother Link. He wishes the whole bed fit in the tree. It would make him feel better, more secure. Instead, he curls up as tight as he can and waits for Mr. Ruta to leave. He closes the door behind him after a sigh, and then Link is alone.

The pillow under his head receives his tears and his terrible sobs. Link nearly suffocates himself trying to muffle them. His head is full of the first time he met Zelda, how she'd run up to him in overalls and pigtails, screaming, “Bunny!” She'd knocked him over while launching herself at him. Oh, he'd been so young, then. He had five wonderful years with Zelda. Now he feels drained of color, crumbling at the edges like an old piece of paper. His sobs wind down to hiccups and quiet whimpers after a while. It's only then as he shakes hard in the bed does Link yank his new blanket out and hide under it. With all his trembling and crying, he heats up the space around him soon enough and falls into an exhausted, tearful sleep.

The gentle hand of Mr. Ruta shaking him, mellow voice calling his name, wakes Link sometime later. The light has dimmed outside, sky painted in the purples and pinks of sunset. He’s lost the entire day to sorrowful sleep, but he doesn’t care. Link rubs his sore eyes while sitting up. Mr. Ruta doesn't immediately drop his hand from Link’s shoulder. Link shoots the offending hand a frown before rolling it off him. He doesn't want to be touched right now, maybe not ever again. Link’s stomach twists at the idea that Mr. Ruta will touch him anyway. But he doesn't. Mr. Ruta offers him his hand, though, and another dashing smile.

“Dinner is ready. Why don't we put some clothes on you and go downstairs? I'll show you the house when we’re done, if you like.”

Food just makes his stomach clench even harder. But Link shoves himself out of bed without Mr. Ruta’s hand. Mr. Ruta has already proved that resisting will get him nowhere. The blue collar around his neck sits heavily over the hollow of his throat. Link swallows and finds the material not too tight around him. It's finely made, doesn't chaff. Link sighs as Mr. Ruta guides him without touching him to the closet. Zelda liked to dress him up, pick his outfits. When Mr. Ruta does much the same, Link gives in to the first thing the Hylian picks out. He can't do this song and dance right now. It hurts too much.

Link dresses in the bathroom across the hall from his room, unsure of what to do with the shorts he'd worn here. Link clutches them in a fist while staring at himself in the mirror. It's bad enough Mr. Ruta had basically played dress-up with him like Zelda did, but the closet full of clothes are all things  **Zelda** would have dressed him in, too. They're cute things, things that make him look like a doll come to life. Link stares at his legs in the navy shorts that go down to his mid-thighs, the short-sleeved dress shirt that buttons all the way to his throat. He undoes the top one out of some sort of private rebellion. Mr. Ruta will probably think he's adorable in this anyway, might immediately fix the button he's just undone. Link finds hair ties in the bathroom and snatches one to pull his hair up. It takes a second to finger comb his hair, but eventually the blond locks are held back near the nap of his neck. The last haircut he'd had is uneven, hair in the bottom half of his head oddly short. It looks grown-out and unkempt. Link sighs and exits the bathroom to find Mr. Ruta waiting patiently in the hall.

“Oh my,” Mr. Ruta gasps while staring at him. “My dear friend, the clothes fit you perfectly. And so handsomely, too.”

Link shrugs and offers his hand still clenched around the shorts.

“Oh, darling, throw those away. You won't ever need them again. You're here now! You'll have everything you want.”

What he wants is to see Zelda. But he knows that's impossible. So, Link turns back to the bathroom, tosses his shorts in the trash, and then returns to Mr. Ruta, head and eyes down. And when Mr. Ruta’s hand appears in his line of sight, palm up for Link to take, Link gives in to that demand, too. He doesn't want to touch anyone right now—chest too tight with regret and sadness. But he doesn't want to cause a fuss, either. Mr. Ruta’s hand squeezes his as the Hylian leads him down the hall, down the steps, and into the dining room. Mr. Ruta directs them to two chairs sat next to each other, plates and silverware ready. Link hums his thanks when Mr. Ruta pulls a chair out for him and scoots him to the table. He may be down and on the verge of crawling back to bed to cry again, but manners are something he cannot forget. Mr. Ruta’s right arm and shoulder brush Link’s as he offers the bunny his hand again. Link stares at it for two seconds, thinks about resisting, and then rests his palm in the Hylian’s.

“Just eat a little bit, won't you?” Mr. Ruta pleads. “It would make me happy to see you eat.”

Link doesn't care what him eating would do for the Hylian. He doesn't want food. But in their close quarters like this, he suspects Mr. Ruta has already planned for that. Their arms brush, cloth of their shirts rubbing together, as Mr. Ruta goes about loading up far too much food for Link to eat. At least Link thinks he could stomach the bread glazed with something shiny. Steam rolls off the buns still, and when Link sniffs, he assumes the glaze must be syrup or honey. The soup Mr. Ruta sets down in front of him is blessedly free of meat. Link still holds his worries that Mr. Ruta has no idea how to care for him. And bunnies don't eat meat. Link makes no move to eat anything. Mr. Ruta sighs next to him and reaches over Link to pick up a spoon.

“Don't worry, Link. There's nothing from animals in the soup. No meat based broth, no animal protein. I promise.” He chuckles while filling the spoon and holding it to Link’s lips, other hand cupped beneath the spoon to catch any drippings. “Please, eat at least one bite. I know you must be hungry.”

Mr. Ruta feeding him like a child is almost more than Link can stand. He has to close his eyes and curl his toes under the table until it hurts. The pain distracts him from the angry, shameful tears that want to sting his eyes. Like the other times, though, Mr. Ruta doesn't back down. A breath stutters out Link’s mouth as he opens it to accept the food Mr. Ruta offers him. It's vegetable soup, which he would have figured out if he'd bothered to look at it. He believes Mr. Ruta when the Hylian promises him there's no meat in the soup. Even if he didn't, would it matter? Link’s stomach threatens to heave after that one spoonful, though. So, Link turns his head away when Mr. Ruta tries to offer him more. A little whine is enough to fend the Hylian off. Mr. Ruta leans close to kiss the side of his head and nuzzle his hair.

“Thank you, Link. That's all I wanted. You don't have to eat anything else if you don't want to.”

And he doesn't. Link sits while Mr. Ruta eats beside him. They're still close enough to brush arms every so often. Link sighs and picks up some of the bread that had caught his eye earlier. When he licks the glaze off his fingers, he finds that it is indeed honey. That he doesn't mind shoving in his mouth. Although, it's more like he nibbles on a heel of bread rather than shoving it in his mouth. It's the only thing he manages to eat before his stomach threatens an all out war. Link isn't sure what to expect after this. There's no way Mr. Ruta will settle for Link returning to his room to hide under the blanket in his bed. Oh, his bed…

Link sags in the dining room chair while thinking about something being “his.” Is it? None of those things upstairs belong to him. Mr. Ruta could return him to the shelter on a whim, just like Zelda’s parents. Link shudders in his chair while thinking about going back. Mr. Ruta could actually be a nice, loving person. Will they get that far? While he’d slept, Link dreamed about tearing the room upstairs apart just to see what Mr. Ruta would do. That's when the Hylian had shaken him awake, and Link’s heart had stopped. He'd thought he'd actually done it. But it had just been a dream. Mr. Ruta’s hand petting bangs out of his eyes is real, though, and Link jumps at that.

“Sorry! You… you looked pale for a second. Are you feeling ill?”

Link shakes his head and sits up straighter in the chair. He just has to hope this works out. Mr. Ruta had said earlier that he understands that it's difficult right now. And he does miss Zelda terribly, more now that he's out of the shelter and free to think about other things than the shelter. Mr. Ruta doesn't speak up again until he's finished with his food. Link’s heart sinks when he sees that Mr. Ruta had eaten everything he doled out for himself, meanwhile Link ate next to nothing. He should try harder next time. He's only hurting both of them being like this. But Link doesn't want to think about that right now. He wants to wallow and finally mourn the loss of Zelda, now that he's in a comfortable place to do it. Mr. Ruta stands from the table, wipes his mouth, and then offers Link his hand.

“Would you like to walk around? Explore a bit? It is a rather large house for just one person. Well, two now that you're here.”

Mr. Ruta beams at him, obviously thrilled that he's here. Link doesn't take his hand. The most he manages is to keep close to Mr. Ruta as the Hylian leads him around the house. A garden with a pond lies outside, hiding in the shadows of the night. Mr. Ruta promises to show him tomorrow, maybe after lunch. Except for the threat of bees, Link thinks he'd enjoy lying in the sun or reading out there. There are no visible neighbors, Mr. Ruta tells him, so they have absolute privacy. Mr. Ruta shows him a home theater and a patio that lead outside to the garden, the rest of the main floor—including a blown glass art collection he's built up over the years—and then finally back upstairs. There's not much else up here besides their bedrooms, a few guest rooms, and Mr. Ruta’s study. Link declines to see all that and takes little steps towards his open door, wanting to retire for the night. Mr. Ruta chuckles at him and escorts him down the hall, pausing just inside the door with Link already standing in his room.

“Remember, my room is right next door. Please come get me if you need anything. If you find yourself wandering, unable to sleep, I only ask that you don't go outside.” Mr. Ruta lifts a hand to pet Link’s bangs out of his eyes again. “I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got lost or hurt. During the day, the estate is yours to roam.” He chuckles as Link bows his head with a nod. “You're my pet, Link. Not my prisoner. I hope you don't feel like one, anyway.”

And he doesn't. Not in the way Mr. Ruta might think. He's always been a pet, always know confinement to a home or a set of rooms. It's nothing new to him. Link nods again and takes a step back, wanting to shut the door and sleep. Mr. Ruta shoots him a tiny smile before vacating the doorway.

“Good night, Link. Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty tame chapter. Juuuuust wait for it.

The next month or so is… difficult. Until it isn't. But until it isn't, Link teeters on the edge of losing his mind to sorrow. Once it settles in that Mr. Ruta most likely won't take him back, is in for the long haul, Link isn't sure of his place in the universe. He's Mr. Ruta's pet, now. But he's not sure he wants to be. He still considers himself Zelda’s pet, even though they haven't seen each other in a year, will most likely never see each other again. But it's obvious he's Mr. Ruta’s pet. The tag dangling from his throat is proof enough. Link’s third day or so, Mr. Ruta takes him to a pet store to have it engraved. The ladies at the store coo and fawn over him, petting his ears and scratching under his chin. And when Link sits in front of the machine at Mr. Ruta’s behest and types the engravings in, the Hylian stops him short while typing “Mr. Ruta” in the owner field.

“Oh, you must not know my first name. How embarrassing that it slipped my mind.” Mr. Ruta chuckles like he actually finds it funny. “It's Sidon, Link.”

Link stares at him, already on edge from people touching him, and slowly turns back to correct his mistake. After that, the tag at his throat—entirely for decoration, there's a microchip embedded in his back somewhere with real identification—holds the name “Link” on one side and “Sidon” on the other. It takes a few days after that for Link to think of his owner that way. Sidon. Ah, but then that thought of being owned again sends Link spiraling into self hatred over losing Zelda, of not being good enough for her. And nothing Sidon says or does draws Link out of his moping. Sidon comes into his room, prods him to get up and eat, and then Link comes right back to his pity pile in his bed. Sidon only has enough tolerance for this for about a week before things change.

“I'd like you to sit with me while I read or while I'm working in my study,” Sidon tells him one day over breakfast. “You don't have to sit close, but I'd like us to be in the same room.”

Link’s lips thin into a line as if to ask, Why?

Sidon sighs and sets his fork down before twisting in his chair. They still eat sitting side by side, although Sidon feeds him by hand less. Link is overcoming the shame, but he still doesn't like it.

“Link…” Sidon searches for words for a few seconds before trying again. “Darling, we’ll never get along and form a friendship if we don't see each other, spend time together.” Sidon reaches over to hold one of Link’s shoulders. “I think you'd be happier if you weren't alone. It's not good for you to stay in your room all day, thinking about her.”

The little hairs on Link’s arms stand on end at that. How did Sidon know…?

Sidon takes in his startled expression—eyes wide, eyebrows high—and waves away Link’s alarm.

“I know you must have loved your first owner very much, Link. Any good pet would. But…” Sidon closes his eyes like what he's about to say hurts him. His voice drops a bit and comes out as a murmur from deep in his chest. “But you're here, now. You must move on, Link. She would what you to be happy and make your current owner happy.” Golden eyes come half open as Sidon asks, “Don't you want that? For us to be happy?”

Overcome with grief and something like anger, Link shoves himself away from the dining room table and runs back upstairs. The bell in his collar jingles with an annoying, cheery twinkle, and Link reaches up to muffle the damn thing. He slips on the wood floor in his little socks as he takes a corner too sharp. The crack of the floor connecting with his left side startles a yelp out of him, but he just scrambles back up and slams his bedroom door shut when he reaches it. Out of energy and heart beating hard, Link slides down the other side of the door with his head in his hands.

How dare Sidon mention Zelda! Like he knows anything! Link pulls on his hair while biting back a scream. He wants to like Sidon, wants to be good, but it's too much. He misses Zelda too much. Breaths shallow with a little edge of sound as he sucks them down, Link yanks his clothes off and throws them on the floor. Next, he returns to the safety of his bed and blankets. The little cave surrounding the head of the bed isn't large enough for him to curl up in, but he makes do. He’s out of tears for now. Instead, Link sucks in stuttering breaths and pulls on his hair some more. Anything just to feel something other than this ravenous melancholy. That's how Sidon finds him sometime closer to lunch: curled up tight with his arms around his head. Link listens, wide awake, as Sidon sighs and moves about the room. He probably tidies the mess Link had made earlier and picks up his discarded clothes. It only occurs to Link then that he's lying in bed naked, no blanket over him to preserve his modesty. But all Sidon can see is the curve of his spine, his little yellow and white tail, and probably his rear.

Another sigh rips out of Sidon before a hand settles on Link’s arms over his head. Link flinches under that touch and tries to wiggle away. But there's nowhere to go. Sidon doesn't try to shove his arms away or slip his hand down to pet Link’s hair. The Hylian just leaves his hand on bare skin to give Link something to feel. Link sighs as he unwinds inside. Their little argument had stirred up all his loneliness and regret over Zelda. In truth, he'd love to be close to someone again. At the shelter, it hadn't mattered. You don't grow close to pets you don't live with. All of them at the shelter would belong to different people. So there hadn't been a point. But Link misses affection and people petting him. Well, maybe not strangers like the ladies at the pet store. But Sidon has never hurt him. Putting the collar on him the first day had been… scary, but Link knows he shouldn't have struggled. That was silly of him. Swallowing hard, Link unravels his arms from around his head, opening himself to head pets if Sidon would give them. Which he does, fingers carefully avoiding Link’s ears even now. The bed shifts under Sidon’s weight as he leans closer to pet Link properly.

“I'm sorry that I upset you. I don't ever mean to hurt or scare you.”

Link nods under Sidon’s gentle hand and turns his head enough to give the Hylian his attention.

“But I did mean what I said about us spending time together. Not immediately, but… if you find yourself bored or lonely, please come find me. I know I can't force you to be with me, Link. And I don't want that.”

Link nods again and stares at the curve of his own hip, how his skin is so pale compared to Sidon’s. It doesn't slip Link’s mind that he's naked while Sidon sits beside him, fully clothed. He's still used to a similar dynamic at the shelter, though. Link reaches down to tug his blanket up to his chest before sitting up. Sidon scoots back to make room for him, and he drops his hand from Link’s hair. Blue eyes blink down at that hand, knowing he needs to get used to people petting him again. He used to love Zelda playing with his hair, twisting flowers into it or taking markers to color on it. Stomach twisting as he does this, Link grabs Sidon’s wrist and redirects the Hylian’s hand back to his hair. Sidon’s eyes widen a fraction at Link’s gesture, but he picks up petting Link again like he'd never stopped. Link’s ears twitch when Sidon’s fingers nearly graze the bottoms where they stick out the top of his head. Link doesn't look at Sidon when he chuckles and does it again. But once Link nudges his head in a different direction to stop that, Sidon let's it go.

“Can I ask you something? Specifically a question about bunnies?”

Link hesitates for a second before nodding under Sidon’s hand.

“You don't really like your ears being touched, do you? And I mean that in a plural sense, you all, not you specifically, my dear. I can't imagine it's that pleasurable? Your ears are much more sensitive than mine…”

Sighing in defeat, Link again grabs Sidon’s wrist to brush the Hylians fingers against his ears. It's an invitation to touch them. Sidon takes it as such and reaches with both hands for the fluffy appendages. Sidon’s fingers curl around the backs while his thumbs rub the insides. Link has to resist everything in him that wants to tug his ears down and flatten them on his head. It's not unpleasant, but… Link squirms as Sidon rubs his ears between his index fingers and thumbs.

“Oh, they're… they're very soft,” Sidon's wonders out loud, intense gaze focused on every twitch caught between his fingers.

Link swallows hard and gently pushes Sidon’s hands away when he's had enough. Touching his ears is fine, but… Link shivers and holds the blanket tighter around him. Touching his ears is like someone drawing their fingertips up and down his back, tickling across the nape of his neck, and then returning down. Link peeks from under his bangs as Sidon rubs his hands together like he has to coax feeling back into them. He curls his hands together while avoiding looking at Link, too. That strikes Link as odd, but of course he says nothing. He'd wanted to yell and scream at Sidon earlier for mentioning Zelda, but he'd promised to never speak again. Link rubs at his upper arm to chase the chill away and shuffles on the bed, waiting for Sidon to speak or leave.

“Um… Thank you, Link. I've always wanted to do that, but it's obviously rude to just… help yourself to a bunny’s ears.” He lets out a brief, quiet laugh like he's said something funny. “Anyway, um… I'll be in my study if you'd like to keep me company. No pressure.”

Link doesn't take Sidon up on that offer the first day or the second. It's not until Link is sulking in the window seat with his chin on the sill does he eventually come around. Far below, he sees Sidon sitting on a bench in the shade, book in hand. Sidon is home all the time, or at least he has in the two weeks Link has been here. Link isn't sure what his owner does for a living, how Sidon supports this house or his expensive tastes. Pets aren't cheap, shelter pets or no. Link sits up as Sidon turns the page on his book and sits perfectly still as a breeze blows over him. Sidon had told him their first day together that he's a lonely man. And Link’s ears droop a bit as he realizes how… difficult he's been towards Sidon. Sidon just wants a companion, has wanted a bunny for a long time, or so he said. The shelter worker had tried to warn him away from Link, and yet Sidon had picked him anyway. Link sighs in his window seat and shoves himself up. He pulls on more clothes than just a sleep shirt and slips quietly down all the stairs and outside to the patio.

Sidon glances up at the sight of him in green shorts and a t-shirt, looking much like the young boy he doesn't feel like anymore. But Sidon just smiles at him and goes back to reading. Link wonders if Sidon’s heart beats faster at his arrival, if Sidon hopes Link will sit by him. But Link hasn't been out to the garden yet, and his little appearance isn't entirely selfless. Link steps past Sidon and his book and wanders along the brick path that snakes away from the house.

He stumbles upon a pond with a little bridge that crosses it, brightly-colored fish swimming in the clean water. The garden is alive with bees and butterflies, other insects that look like jewels with wings. Link chases after a blue butterfly for a while, ears bouncing and bell in his collar twinkling softly. But he stops when it all reminds him of frolicking with Zelda. That house had an impressive garden, too. And Zelda’s parents had scolded them many times for getting dirty and playing in the flowerbeds. Link wanders back to the house and catches Sidon’s light chuckle on the wind. Ears high, he hears it again and sets off to figure out what's so funny. He finds Sidon with a hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling.

“I'm sorry,” he chuckles, waving his hand in front of his eyes to dry them. “I'm not laughing at you, darling. It's just… well, I can't see you over the hedges and such. But your ears… I knew where you were because they're just tall enough to see. It was… adorable, really.”

Oh, Sidon could follow the bob of his ears as he ran around. And the bell in his collar. Link gets it. It probably was amusing, considering how much Sidon likes bunnies or at least him. It must be refreshing for Sidon to see him up and about instead of sulking in bed. Link shrugs and shuffles closer to Sidon’s bench. He's not sure if he wants to sit. It's duty that drives him at this point. He wants to like Sidon, to not flinch when the Hylian touches him. He’ll never come around if he avoids Sidon except at mealtimes. Sidon watches him with a pleasant smile on his face, waiting to see what Link will do.

Link shuffles the final few steps between him and the bench, turns on a heel, and then sits beside Sidon. The bench is large enough for them, and there's a sliver of space between them. Sidon’s right arm flinches like he wants to curl it around Link and draw him closer. But he doesn't. He drapes the arm along the back of the bench and holds his book in his left hand, although Link doubts he's reading right this second. Sidon’s next inhale is loud in Link’s ear due to their closeness. Link shuffles on his rear while staring at the bricks under their shoes. Sidon mimics him, neither scooting closer or farther away. The silence thickens into something uncomfortable before Sidon can stand it no longer.

“Would… Would you like me to read to you? I'm halfway through the novel, but…”

Link shakes his head, jingling the bell at his throat again. He almost reaches up to muffle it, but he catches Sidon smiling despite his rejection.

“All right then. Come and go as you please.”

He actually means that. Link isn’t sure how he knows, but… Him coming out here even for this brief amount of time must make Sidon happy. Link doesn't feel the pressure he does during meals to stay as long as Sidon does and try to eat more. Food doesn't settle well with him, still. He's getting there, mostly because of the variety Sidon—or the cooks—offer him. They're not meant to live forever at the shelter. And the food there serves as the minimum in nutrition. Link hadn't realized how much weight he'd lost until arriving here. He's glad Sidon isn't to the point of hugging him and feeling how thin he is. Yet.

It's obvious that Sidon wants to. Link often catches Sidon’s hands reaching for him, only to drop at the last second. Link always breathes a sigh of relief when no caress or gentle pet comes. He has to get used to all that again. It's not easy when he's convinced himself that he isn't good enough for anyone, isn't good enough for kindness. Link draws in a shaky breath as he leans to the left until his cheek brushes the side of Sidon’s chest. Sidon jumps next to him, not quite disconnecting them, and turns his head to blink down at Link.

“Link… Are you all right?”

Link nods against Sidon’s chest and hops closer to squeeze out the space between their legs. His insides are a jumbled mess. On one hand, this is nice, to feel the warmth of another living creature wash over him. On the other hand, Link has to curl his toes and bite the inside of his cheek to not tremble. Touching Sidon makes him nervous. He's not quite sure why. Perhaps it's all left over from that first day, when Sidon had kissed his hair and treated him a bit roughly with the collar… Link doesn't know, just wishes Sidon would give him a sign that this is okay.

Sidon remains still for a minute, perhaps waiting for Link to reconsider or for their moment to end. When all Link does is blow out a long sigh, Sidon’s arm on the back of the bench slips down to hold him. Sidon’s palm is warm through the sleeve of Link’s shirt, fingers curling gently around the slope of Link’s upper arm. It's not a firm hold, not a hug meant to trap Link to Sidon’s side. Sidon holds him loosely, and Link knows he could slip out without a struggle. That alone helps soothe some of the nerves churning Link’s stomach.

“Thank you, darling,” Sidon says quietly.

If Sidon has more to say, he leaves it at that. Link isn't sure how long he’ll sit here, leaning on Sidon like this. Touching Sidon all along their sides still makes his insides jump and squirm. Link has to shuffle around when sitting pinches his tail. And if he lets his ears droop, they'll touch Sidon’s arm around him… If only Link could block that out and just enjoy the thrum of life holding him. Link thinks he manages five minutes beside Sidon before he wiggles away and returns to his room. Glutton for punishment, Link sneaks to the window seat in his room to see if Sidon had stayed outside. When Link peeks out, he finds Sidon right where he left him—long legs crossed over the knee, arm along the back of the bench, book in hand. Link huffs as he curls up on the window seat and thinks about large, warm hands petting him, long fingers grazing over his ears.

-

Sidon takes that first hurdle as a sign that Link is more comfortable with him. Or at least that's what Link thinks, because Sidon touches him more from that point on. Sidon doesn't seek him out, but waits for Link to come to him. Once he does, he welcomes himself into Link’s personal space. It's never rough or unwelcomed, nothing Link could not step away from or brush Sidon’s hand off him. The kisses start, too. Every morning as they sit shoulder-to-shoulder for breakfast, Sidon bends down to kiss his cheek before taking his seat. At first, Link jumps and tosses him a wild look. Truly, what is in this man’s head? But Sidon laughs it off as something he's always wanted to do, kiss someone good morning and good night. And that's how it is at first. A kiss over breakfast and a kiss when Sidon comes to tuck him in. Sidon never asks for a kiss in return, but such vagueness only drives Link’s anxiety about touching Sidon higher. He should kiss Sidon back, shouldn't he? It's near the end of their first month together, another breakfast already in motion, when he can take no more.

Link sits first in the chair Sidon pulls out for him. He tilts his head up to receive the kiss on his cheek that he knows is coming. But as Sidon pulls away, smile already on his face, Link tangles his fingers in Sidon’s shirt to stop him. Link’s pretty eyes slam shut as he purses his lips too hard to kiss Sidon’s cheek in return. It's over in a second, and Sidon’s surprised expression gives Link the idea that he's done something wrong. His ears drop and his shoulders hunch around his neck. Idiot! Why did he do that? Sidon never asked him to. This is different from Link sitting next to Sidon and leaning on him. Sidon had asked for that. Link grits his teeth and shrinks down more the longer Sidon’s stunned silence goes on. Before Link spirals too much, Sidon cups the slopes of his shoulders and bends down closer to him.

A chuckle laces his mellow voice when Sidon coos, “Oh Link, my little bunny, please don't fret. I enjoyed that very much. Please, don't be afraid.”

Sidon’s hands slip up to cup his face instead, and Link whines when Sidon urges his head up.

“It's okay. Really. I'm thrilled that you kissed me, Link.” Sidon releases one cheek long enough to pet bangs out of Link’s eyes. One even cracks open as Sidon praises him. “If you'd like, I'll show you how to do it properly.”

Link picks his head up more and hesitates before nodding. He'd done that on a whim, and he doesn't know if he wants to make kissing Sidon a habit. Touching Sidon and sitting beside him has turned into that. He doesn't even bat an eye at Sidon holding him around the shoulders when they sit flush together. Sidon still feeds him sometimes, too, and Link’s shame over that has boiled away to almost nothing. Sidon is just… eccentric. Odd. It probably comes with the territory of an adult adopting a pet for themselves. Link still wonders about that, but he nods again to Sidon’s offer. Sidon drops his hands from Link’s cheeks and instead picks up one of Link’s small hands. Link watches with wide eyes as Sidon guides his hand up and flattens two fingers over his relaxed lips. He lets Link touch them for a second before pulling back.

“Keep your lips soft like that.” He smiles sweetly at Link. “No need to make a face and kiss so hard. Be gentle.”

Sidon shows him again, this time holding Link’s fingers to his lips for a bit longer. This all strikes Link as odd. More odd than he's used to from Sidon, anyway. But actions speak louder than words, and Link understands what Sidon wants through this odd gesture better than he would with a verbal explanation. Sidon smiles under his fingers before bending down again and presenting his cheek for Link to kiss.

“Gently, my dear.”

Link’s head flinches forward, stills as he bites his lip, and then closes the distance between them. Link keeps his mouth relaxed, lips soft when they graze the smooth skin of Sidon’s cheek. That warm skin bunches under Link’s lips when Sidon smiles against him. A soft, wet sound marks the end of the kiss, and Link turns his head away to hide his blush and wide eyes. Sidon stands close to his side and pets his hair to help calm him. The Hylian has learned that Link leans into his embrace with tense shoulders and great anxiety. So, Sidon usually pets Link a bit until he relaxes. It’s the same now, and Link even turns his head back to regard Sidon towering above him. Link’s short height and seated position place his head at an… awkward level on Sidon’s body. But Link doesn’t spare the buckle on Sidon’s belt any thought. He’s a pet bred, born, and raised to be a companion for children. No thoughts regarding  **that** enter his mind. It’s perhaps why all this kissing and cuddling business strikes him as odd. Sidon is not a child, and Link isn’t used to anyone but Zelda kissing his face.

Sidon’s petting hand slips down to palm the blush that lingers in Link’s round cheek. He offers Link a smile and murmurs, “Thank you, my dear bunny. That was… lovely. Please, kiss me whenever you want. I want you to.”

Link nods in Sidon’s hand and only breathes again when Sidon sits in his chair. Breakfast begins like normal. Link spends most of it picking over a pancake and wondering why kissing Sidon’s cheek had made him blush like that. Sidon is still a stranger to him, although they’re physically close. Link sneaks glances at Sidon while he eats. What does Sidon hope to get out of having him here? Link understand that Sidon is lonely, sure, but… Petting him is normal. Hugging is okay, too. Link has just never known an adult like Sidon to own a pet. Link knows he’s meant for children. Sidon’s hugs and his kisses have some sort of underlying intent. They’re not innocent like Zelda’s arms around him or her little pecks on his forehead. Link shivers when Sidon catches his eyes and smiles. Nearly four weeks in with Sidon and he still asks himself what is in this man’s head on a daily basis.

-

That question pops up again and again, more frequently, with Sidon’s next offer of closeness. Link roams the house, intent on sitting beside Sidon and keeping him company for a while, still trying to acclimate himself to physical contact. He finds Sidon in the home theater downstairs, stretched out on a couch with his feet up. With one arm curled behind him, Sidon holds a remote in the other hand while navigating the menu on a movie. He catches sight of Link already cowering in the doorway, intent on turning tail and leaving. Sidon perks up and lowers his other arm from behind his head to wave Link closer.

“No, no, don’t leave. Please, come in. I was about to watch a movie, if you’d like to join me?”

Link twists his fingers in front of his shirt. He’d run down here in a thin sleep shirt and tiny shorts, also something he sleeps in. He’d only intended to keep Sidon company for a few minutes, certainly nothing longer than half an hour.

Sidon waves towards himself again with a smile and tries to coax Link with, “It’s okay. You’re not bothering me. And you don’t have to stay the whole time. Anytime you spend with me is better than nothing, Link.” He drops his waving hand to the spot beside him and pats it. “Please?”

Link likes Sidon more than his first day here. Besides Sidon’s oddness, he's a kind person and patient. Two things Link needs in abundance, to be honest. Duty still drives most of Link’s decisions when they involve Sidon. He knows he needs to spend time with Sidon and give Sidon the closeness he desires. Link blows out a calming breath, nods, and steps silently towards the couch. A blanket drapes along the back of the huge sofa, and Link drags it down around him as he takes up the empty space beside Sidon. Once Link settles, Sidon wastes no time in wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Link doesn't mind, especially because Sidon is so warm. Link leans on him and curls his legs up on the couch. A hum tickles his ear as Sidon bends down quickly to kiss his hair. Blushing, Link darts up just as fast to kiss Sidon’s cheek. It's something that makes Sidon happy, and Link is still insecure about his ability to make Sidon happy like he wants. But kisses do the trick. Sidon nuzzles his hair, squeezes him tightly, and then turns his attention back to the TV.

The movie passes Link in a blur. He hadn't come here to watch it and doesn't bother to try and watch it. The chill of this room fighting with Sidon’s warmth along his side makes him sleepy. Link finds himself nodding off, head resting on Sidon’s chest for a minute or two before he startles awake. After this happens a few times, Sidon chuckles and holds Link’s body with both hands. He gently guides Link down until his sleepy head lies in Sidon’s lap. Link tenses up at the initial contact, worried he somehow slipped down in his exhausted state. But Sidon cards his fingers through Link’s hair that isn't long enough to join the ponytail at the nape of his neck. The caress is meant to soothe, to reassure him. If Sidon didn’t want him here, he would shove him away, not pet him. Sidon sighs above him and pets Link until he relaxes.

Link curls up tighter beside Sidon and shivers under the blanket. What's happening? How did they get to this point? Link has been in Sidon’s lap only once: they're first day together, and not by Link’s choice. But Sidon must want him here, if the Hylian had urged him gently down like this. Sidon pauses his slow pets to reach over Link and tuck the edges of the blanket around him, sealing in his body heat. Link hums at that and rubs his cheek on the material of Sidon’s trousers. That's not so bad. Sidon stills under him, rigid and tense. Link freezes, too, scared that he's done something wrong. But Sidon shivers hard one time before all that tension leaks out of him. His warm hand returns to Link’s hair. Those long fingers twist and curl around a few locks, just playing with them.

Link probably isn't meant to hear Sidon’s hushed confession. But on the edge of his hearing, ears twitching across Sidon’s other thigh, he picks up the faintest, “I love you, my little bunny.”

Link is too out of it to figure out if Sidon actually whispered that or if he hallucinated it. He falls asleep for real with Sidon’s warmth under him and gentle fingers in his hair. Link only startles awake again, this time with barely a jerk, as he sways in Sidon’s arms. Sidon has carried him from the theater room all the way upstairs. But they're in the wrong bedroom. Link blinks at the sleek, grey everything of this bedroom. It must be Sidon’s. He’s never been in here, not even to see it on a tour. Link groans with his cheek smashed into Sidon’s shoulder as the Hylian sets him down. Link sinks into Sidon’s bed, large enough for the two of them and plenty more.

Link shivers, mind muddled and caught between sleep and consciousness, as the bed dips beside him. Sidon scoops him up again to tug the blanket out from under his dead weight. Link whines and makes tiny noises at Sidon as the Hylian shuffles them around, rolling Link until they face each other. Link still isn't sure if this is real. His eyes flutter shut as Sidon holds him close to his chest, hand idly rubbing up and down his back. Their legs tangle under the blanket, truly cementing them together. At one point as Link swims in his muddled state, Sidon holds the back of his head tight enough to hurt. Link whines into Sidon’s shirt, and the moment passes.

“I'm sorry,” Sidon’s voice floats into Link’s limp ears. Pressure weighs down his hair like Sidon is kissing the strands. “I'm sorry, bunny. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

If Link were awake, the way Sidon mutters his apology over and over like a prayer would scare him worse than the first day with the collar. But he barely picks up Sidon’s voice after that first apology. It's even warmer now that Sidon is pressed all along his body and the blanket traps their combined body heat. Link whines in Sidon’s hand and relaxes into the bed, allowing all this comforting warmth to drag him back to sleep. He sleeps through the gentle pets of Sidon’s hands and the wandering kisses Sidon pecks over his face. Link is none the wiser when Sidon’s lips hover above his, almost brushing them together. But nothing happens.

Eventually, Sidon settles beside him, holds him tightly, and never truly drifts off like Link does. But when Link wakes, it's to sunshine and the blanket all tucked around him. Sidon is long gone. Link shoves himself up all the same when he realizes he did indeed sleep in Sidon’s room last night, in Sidon’s bed next to the Hylian. Before Link gets a chance to panic and make himself sick, Sidon appears in the open door in fresh clothes, wet hair braided behind him. The bags under Sidon’s eyes don't escape Link’s panic-focused attention. He's never seen Sidon so… run-down. Almost lifeless.

“Sleep well?” Sidon asks like nothing is wrong. “You fell asleep in the theater, so I thought to just bring you up here with me.” He chuckles and nudges himself off the door jam to steps into the room, stopping at the edge of the bed where Link is still curled up. “I hope you don't mind. I've wanted you to sleep next to me since the beginning, honestly.”

Link gulps hard at that and shrugs, wanting to keep things light. Some mania makes Sidon’s eyes a little too wide, and a subtle tremor finds a way out in his fingers. They twitch as they reach for Link’s tousled hair. Link stays still, prides himself on the fact that he doesn't flinch away from Sidon. Something has unraveled in the Hylian, or perhaps Link has just never seen Sidon like this. He has no idea how long Sidon is awake before they share breakfast. Perhaps Sidon just needs coffee or some quiet time? Link remembers Zelda’s parents demanding the black brew before starting their day as parents, as business people running the world. Link offers Sidon a smile and bumps his head into Sidon’s hand. Some madness slips out of that tired face, and Sidon bends down to kiss Link’s forehead.

Lips still brushing against the pale skin, Sidon murmurs above him, “I hope that's okay. That I kept you last night. I'd like for you to sleep next to me sometimes, if that's okay.” Sidon draws in a long breath, and it stutters in through his nose. “I'd like that very much, Link.”

Sidon says that in a deep, slick sort of way, voice covered in oil. Link has never heard him like this before. It makes him blush just like kissing Sidon’s cheek, but he doesn't know why. But if sleeping next to Sidon will make him happy, then Link should do it. Last night had been peaceful. Link didn't startle awake with a whine from dreams of Zelda or a recurring nightmare he had while in the shelter. He used to dream about the cage shrinking down on him and crushing him while people ignored his cries for help. He hasn't had that dream in a month, dreams less and less about Zelda. Link turns his big eyes down to the knees of Sidon’s slacks and let's his ears droop. Sidon picks up on his mood immediately and kneels down to make eye contact. More of the mania in his eyes has slipped away, and Sidon almost looks normal again. Link avoids his golden gaze until Sidon captures his chin in a gentle hand.

“Link? What's wrong?”

Link bites his lip and shakes his head hard enough to toss his hair about. When Sidon’s expression remains pinched and concerned, Link darts forward and throws his arms around Sidon's neck. Their chests press together, squeezing out all the air between them. Sidon freezes around him only for a split second, long enough for his brain to catch up to what's happened. His light, twinkling laughter tickles Link’s ears before powerful arms wind around Link’s back to hold him in return. Sidon squeezes him tightly for a moment before diving one hand into Link’s hair. How his hair tie has stayed caught in the strands all through the night, Link doesn't know. Sidon kisses the side of his head and rocks them a few times while holding Link flush to him.

“Oh Link,” he sighs. “You make me so happy. My darling bunny.”

Link actually smiles where his face is tucked into Sidon’s neck. It feels good to make someone happy again. Link had forgotten what it feels like. Cheeks still pink from Sidon’s odd tone a moment ago, Link sits back, smacks a kiss to Sidon’s cheek, and then runs from the bedroom with a smile hidden behind a hand. Sidon makes no effort to give chase, but he waits outside Link’s closed bedroom door while Link changes. Sidon offers his hand when Link throws the door open. He takes in Link’s glowing smile, surprised at such an expression on his mopey bunny’s face. Link feels lighter than he has in a year, almost like he's with Zelda again.

His discomfort about Sidon’s attitude this morning sticks to the background during their day together. He doesn't think about it, doesn't let it ruin his breakfast with Sidon where the Hylian feeds him and kisses his face and hair. Once Sidon has had enough of that, he sits with his chin in his hand and watches Link eat. The moment Link’s ears drop, sensing Sidon watching him, Sidon sits up and waves Link’s worry away.

“I'm sorry, Link. I just enjoy looking at you. It crossed my mind just now that all your clothes, well, I bought them before you were here. They're rather plain and from a catalogue for bunnies. Clothes, toys, the like. I was thinking maybe… we should go out, and I'll get you things you like?” Sidon tosses him an uncertain smile, like that's a silly thing to suggest. “Would you like that?”

He's only ever worn the clothes other people have dressed him in. Sure, he chooses things to wear before emerging from his bedroom for meals, but… What would he even pick out in a store? Link doesn't think he has a “fashion sense” or any idea what looks “good” on him. Sidon always compliments him, but Link thinks maybe Sidon would like him in anything, just because it's  **him** . But it could be fun? Sidon obviously wants him to agree, probably wants to sit while Link parades out of a fitting room to show off what he's picked out. Link has discovered that Sidon is that visual type who likes to observe and just look at him. He says so, like just now, but it's deeper than that.

Link will find himself sitting anywhere else in the house besides his bedroom, and Sidon will be there, sometimes not announcing his presence. On edge constant like the bunny he is, Link always startles a bit when he finally catches Sidon watching him. There's nothing exactly… sinister in the way Sidon watches him. Sometimes Sidon’s eyes look out of focus, like he's not there. But sometimes it's the exact opposite, like Sidon wants to devour him. That's another time when Link blushes for an unknown reason. He's only ever seen Hylians look at each other like that. He doesn't know what that look means, and to be the target of such a glance makes him shiver. Luckily, Sidon is still caught up in his uncertainty, waiting for Link’s rejection. There's no heat in his eyes right now.

Link gives a jerky nod and then a few more once he commits himself to the idea. Sidon lights up like Link has promised him the moon on a string. Large hands hold Link’s head while Sidon presses kisses to his hair, his forehead, his cheeks.

“Oh Link, thank you. I just want to spoil you and give you all the things a bunny should have.” Sidon nuzzles their cheeks together and sighs into his hair, “We’re finally connecting. I'm so happy, darling.”

Link’s face and neck heat up under so much affection. He whines and leans away from Sidon when it becomes too much. Sidon lets him go, satisfied for now. The rest of breakfast passes silently, peacefully. Sidon doesn't speak again until they're rising from the table, about to head their separate ways. He glances at Link, away, and then back again while considering his question.

“Would you like to go today? Now?”

Link knew Sidon was about to ask him something else, but not in regards to their shopping trip. Sidon’s eager attitude, how he obviously wants Link to say yes, touches Link’s soft heart. It's the sort of eagerness Zelda would treat him with, only she'd grab his hand and drag him around rather than ask. Link stands too, even though Sidon flinches towards him to help him out of the chair. Link does it himself and scoots it back in when he's fully up. Sidon stands with his lips in a thin line, obviously waiting for Link to shake his head or scuttle away. But Link clasps his hands in front of him and stares at Sidon’s socked feet while nodding. He hears Sidon relax more than sees him. And when one of Sidon’s large hands appears in his view, Link takes it without looking up. Sidon pulls him close enough to kiss the top of Link’s head. Sidon kisses him so much, now. Link still remembers when it was just good morning and good night kisses. Link hums just before Sidon tilts his chin up so they can look at each other.

“Would you like to change clothes? Or should we take off?”

The both have a pair of shoes near the front door, Sidon a pair at the patio door downstairs, too. This is a shoe-free house, Sidon had explained his first day here. Link had been used to that already, hadn't needed an adjustment period. So when Link nudges Sidon towards to front door, the Hylian beams at him and pulls him along, too. They separate long enough for Sidon to alert Mr. Whalen that they need a ride and for them to put their shoes on. Once that’s done, though, Sidon takes Link’s little hand and leads him to the car. Mr. Whalen smiles and bids them good morning while holding the car door open for them. Sidon waves his arm, wanting Link to climb in first. Link does, not catching the way Sidon watches his tail twitch through the hole in his shorts. But the moment ends almost as soon as it had begun, and Link sits on his side of the car, seatbelt already buckled. The seats back here are deep and plush, making it almost impossible for Link to reach the floor. He doesn’t mind. He’s too preoccupied with the backs of Sidon’s fingers petting at his cheeks and scooping hair out of his eyes.

Link turns his head enough to give Sidon the eye contact he probably wants. He waits, quiet like always, for Sidon to speak. But the Hylian only smiles at him and drops his hand to pick up Link’s again. Link never thought he’d enjoy this again, the simple touch of someone’s hand on his. His traitorous mind tries to throw up memories of Zelda, of how her hands were smaller than his and how he’d found humor in that. It’s become easier to remember Zelda fondly rather than Link immediately wanting to crawl into bed and sulk. Sidon squeezes his hand, and Link jumps in his seat. He can’t let Sidon see him be sad. That might make Sidon sad, and he doesn’t want that. Link regrets his initial bullheadedness with Sidon, his resistance. That’s in the past, now. He and Sidon have only been together for a month or so, but Link wants to put their rocky start behind him. Link holds tightly to Sidon’s hand while remembering something Sidon had said weeks ago.

_ “I know you must have loved your first owner very much, Link. Any good pet would. But you're here, now. You must move on, Link. She would what you to be happy and make your current owner happy.” _

Link will never forget Zelda. And Sidon had said nothing about forgetting her! Sidon would probably be offended at such a thing. He certainly would never want Link to forget him. Link turns his head towards the tinted window beside him to hide his smile. No, he knows Sidon would never want him to forget. Now knowing Sidon better and having a firmer—yet still wildly loose—grasp on Sidon’s peculiarities, Link bets Sidon would never willingly part from him. Sidon telling Link that he’s a lonely man had been an understatement. As far as Link has seen, Sidon doesn’t have any family, any friends. There are cooks in the kitchen, maids, Mr. Whalen, sure. But Sidon is alone otherwise.

Link’s smile withers a bit while thinking about it. Sidon had said he’d wanted a bunny for a long time… Had he been alone for long before adopting Link? If he’d wanted a bunny so badly, why had it taken him so long? He clearly enjoys Link’s company, so why wait? Link glances at Sidon through his blond bangs and wonders  **why** Sidon is alone. He’s handsome, rich, charming in an odd way… So why is he alone? Link ruminates on this, running over all the evidence again and again, until the car stops and Sidon tugs him out.

“Watch your step,” Sidon chuckles as Link stumbles out the car. Sidon hadn’t let go of his hand. Once they clear the car, Sidon steadies Link with a free hand on his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to take a tumble and hurt yourself.”

Link hums and shakes his head. He’d rather not upset their day. He follows along at Sidon’s side as they step into the upscale mall—Plaza Labrynna, or so says the ornate sign with intricate landscaping around it. Link stumbles again while looking around, not paying attention to Sidon walking forward. Sidon smiles at his wide eyes and stops for a moment to let Link look. The walkway is wide with shining hardwood under their feet, and a cool breeze keeps the humidity outside at bay. Link has never heard of these shops before, but they definitely match the wealth Sidon surrounds himself with.

There are other people here too, some with pets. Link’s stomach twists at that, and he tries to hide behind Sidon. It makes him remember the shelter. Oh, how quickly he’d put those bad memories behind him. Sidon lets him have a moment to collect himself before gently pulling Link away from the doors they’d just walked through. Link sucks in a deep breath to calm his nerves and follows Sidon once again. He’s never been in a place like this, soft music playing above, shops neat and offering the finest things rupees can buy. Link would stop and stare again if he thought Sidon would do the same. But they’re on a mission, and Sidon makes a straight line for whatever store he has in mind.

It’s a store catering to bunnies, if the clever shop name “Rabbitland” is anything to judge by. Link snorts at such a thing and wants to roll his eyes at how bunny ears form parts of the double b’s in the word. Sidon hears his snort and shoots him a smile over his shoulder.

“You don’t know how often I used to stand outside this store and sigh, wishing I had a purpose for shopping here. And now I do! They have everything you could possibly want, Link.”

Sidon drags him all over the place, showing him clothes, bedding, bunny-themed everything. Link eventually has to tug his hand free and point to the clothes, the thing they came here for. Sidon blushes and follows Link back to that side of the store, shooting his bunny a sheepish smile. Stomach flipping at Sidon’s enthusiasm, Link hides his own smile while he walks in front of Sidon. Link basks in Sidon’s radiant heat as the Hylian keeps close. Sidon doesn’t touch him while Link flicks through the clothes on the rack, wanders around the little islands of wares for sale. Link shivers at the phantom touch of Sidon’s hands on his hips. Somehow, he knows that’s where Sidon wants to hold him.

Sidon has done it only once. Link had stood in front of the huge windows at the back of the house that overlook the patio and garden below. Sunset had painted Link’s face in pinks and purples, and Sidon couldn’t resist. He’d slide behind Link and held him by his hips, breath playing with Link’s hair. Link had tried his hardest not to tense under Sidon’s hands. But no one had ever held him like that, with long fingers curling around his hips and covering the knobs of his bones through his sleep shorts. Sidon’s body had been nearly flush with his, warming Link’s back. That embrace had been a world away from every other hug Sidon gave him up to that point. But it had ended without a comment from Sidon. Just a kiss to the top of Link’s head, and then Sidon had stepped away.

Link shivers in the store as he pulls a few things off the rack. Sidon offers his arm to hold them, and Link shoots him a tiny smile as thanks. Link blushes hotter every time he hands something off to Sidon. He doesn’t want to burden his owner—physically or financially. But Sidon follows along with a dashing smile on his face, all traces of his earlier mania completely vanished. Link still wonders about it, but when Sidon nudges him towards the fitting room, Link casts the idea aside. Link takes each item, one by one, and carries them into a fitting room. Once Sidon’s arm is empty, Link stuffs himself into the room of lights and mirrors, too. Or at least he tries, because Sidon takes his wrist just as Link steps into the room. Humming, Link pauses with half his body already hidden behind the fitting room door.

“Come out when you’ve assembled an outfit. I want to see you!”

Cheeks still pink from Sidon waiting on him, Link shakes his head at Sidon’s request. It’s too embarrassing! Him shuffling about like a rejected model…

“Oh darling, please? Won’t you indulge me a little? You’ve picked out such cute things, and I would love to see you in them in case you don’t want them. Please?”

Link drops his gaze to Sidon’s gentle hand on his wrist. It’s just like when Zelda would pile clothes on him and they would pretend to be pop stars or royalty. Sidon just wants to see him in the things Link picked out. Link is happy Sidon actually let him do it. He’d thought, what with Sidon’s overwhelming excitement, that Sidon would take over and pick things out for him. Not so. Sure, Sidon had eyed a few things as they wandered around, but he never once begged Link to take any of those things. Looking back now, a bit of guilt softens Link’s resolve. His constant, on-going goal with Sidon is to be kinder to him, to not resist so much. Sidon obviously cares about him, obviously wants Link to be happy. Link lets out a sigh and nods with his wrist still caught in Sidon’s grip. Sidon lifts Link’s hand, glowing smile on his face, and kisses the back of it. That startles Link, and he jumps, nearly sending his knees to bash into the door.

“Thank you,” Sidon murmurs, lips still grazing the back of his hand. Sidon’s eyes are like shooting stars over the bumps of Link’s knuckles.

Nodding, Link slowly takes his hand back. He can’t look away from Sidon, and Sidon doesn’t step away from the door. Link bites back a quiet laugh and wiggles the door, trying to tell Sidon he’s in the way. That knocks Sidon out of the odd, hooded stare he’d aimed Link’s way.

“Oh! My apologies, Link. I’ll… go sit down over there.”

Link pulls the door shut as Sidon takes a step away. Link has to hold his face between his little hands and stand there for a second in solitude. What had that look meant? Sidon had stared at him with such intent… But what does it mean? Link closes his eyes and whines while rubbing the blush in his cheeks. And Sidon wanting to see him try the clothes on… He’d said he’d “love” to see Link in them. The tone of Sidon’s voice calls up a hazy, dream-like memory of Sidon saying, “I love you,” to him in the dead of the night. Link still isn’t sure if that had been real. He blushes harder while thinking about it. Zelda had loved him, but she loved him in the way that children love their toys and small animals. Love from Sidon wouldn’t be the same, couldn’t hope to be the same. Link doesn’t know why, doesn’t understand nearly half the things Sidon says or does to him. It’s different. Link shivers and rubs his upper arms while approaching the generous pile of clothes he’d picked out. He has a show to put on.

Before Link even steps out in the first outfit, and the next, and the next after that, he knows Sidon will have bountiful praise and compliments ready. They range from mild to… over the top, typical of Sidon.

“Blue looks so nice on you, Link.”

“Oh yes! Give us a spin, won’t you?”

“Did you grab the wrong size? Darling, they’re practically falling off you!”

At one point, Sidon whips out his phone and aims a plea Link’s way.

“You’re my lovely little bunny, Link, and I have to show you off. Can I take pictures of you and send them to my friend Hilda? She has a bunny, too, loves them just as much as I do. Oh please, Link? She’s not met you yet, but I know she’ll be head over heels for you.”

Link’s shoulders hunch up around his neck as he shuffles on his feet. Sidon? Take pictures of him? And then also  **send** them to someone? Link bites his lip while glancing over at Sidon through the cover of his bangs. He’s already given Sidon so much, what’s a bit more? Link forces his shoulders down and nods a few times to let Sidon know it’s okay.

“Link, you spoil me. You don’t have to pose or anything. You’re adorable as you are, and I know Hillie will love you to pieces.”

Sidon’s phone makes a noise every time he takes a picture. Link just blushes brighter and brighter as he stands there, returns to the fitting room, and reappears in a new outfit. Sidon still praises him while taking pictures, but Link is deaf to anything except the shutter sound effect on his phone. Finally, Link can take no more and hides his face in his hands. An attendant for the fitting room coos at him at the same time as Sidon rises from the bench he’d lounged on the whole time. Phone in his pocket, Sidon grabs both of Link’s wrists and gently tugs his hands away from his face. It’s Sidon’s turn to coo at him and tell him how cute his blush is. Link’s ears droop under such soft words. This is a moment made intimate by Sidon’s mellow voice taking a turn and his warm hands holding Link’s wrists firmly. It doesn’t hurt, but Link doubts he could twist out of Sidon’s grip. Link bites his lip and leans forward until his forehead touches Sidon’s chest. He doesn’t like how embarrassing this is, how posing for pictures for a stranger makes his insides twist. It might be different for just Sidon, but…

Sidon releases Link’s wrists to hold him properly. One arm slings around Link’s waist while the other hand cups the back of his head.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Sidon tells him quietly, voice tickling the tips of Link’s ears. They’d stood back up while Sidon petted him. “I know you’re not used to an adult owner, but we all take pictures of our pets and fawn over them.” Sidon curls a finger around a lock of Link’s hair. “Hillie sends me pictures of Ravio all the time. He’s a precious, little thing, just like you. Although, I think you’re much cuter, of course.”

Sidon says that last part with a laugh. Link just shuffles closer to hide more of himself from sight. Sidon must realize he’s gone too far, that Link might retreat into his shell at this point.

Sneaking a kiss to the top of Link’s head, Sidon nudges Link towards the fitting room and murmurs, “I’m sorry, bunny, forgive me. I didn’t mean to upset you. Bring out the things you want and we’ll leave, okay? We can go back home.”

Link nods and nearly sprints back to the safety of the fitting room. He’d left his clothes hanging on a hook screwed into the back of the door, to make sure they stayed separate from everything he tried on. Link restores his clothes, pats his pink cheeks in the mirror to try and calm down, and then begins to pile everything out of the room. Sidon is there in a second to accept whatever Link doesn’t want. He offers no comment on the things Link gives back, even when Link hands over an outfit Sidon had raved about at length. Sidon only smiles down at him, so sweet and caring. Link has to swallow hard to dislodge the lump in his throat.

Sidon hums at his blush and leaves long enough to hang up Link’s discards in the return area of the fitting room. He’s at Link’s side soon enough, arm out to now take what Link wants to bring home. Link had tried not to look at price tags, especially because he has no hopes of ever compensating Sidon for anything. Pets aren’t allowed to work. Luckily, Sidon has money to spare and likes to spend it on him, apparently. Still, Link blushes and bows his head when the cashier announces Sidon’s total when they’re through. Link wants to hold his hot face in his hands again, but that would only draw Sidon’s attention. He’d already told Link that there’s nothing to be ashamed of. He lasts until they arrive home and someone comes out to take the shopping bags.

They barely slip out of the car before Link throws himself at Sidon. Sidon sputters and instantly holds Link by the hips. Link’s arms slither around Sidon’s neck, and as they hold each other, Link’s feet swinging gently above the ground. Sidon is firm and still against his body. Link sucks in a delicate breath past Sidon’s ear and stares at the house behind him. All this richness, all this generosity… It takes Link’s breath away that Sidon would do all these things for him—adopt a problematic pet like him, show him patience and kindness, lavish him with gifts and things he needs. Link shudders in Sidon’s arms and tucks his little face into Sidon’s neck. Sidon shushes his trembling and rocks him from side to side, not caring about Link’s shoes banging on his shins. Link hums into Sidon’s neck and pulls beck enough to see his face. He’d promised himself to never speak again, never after losing Zelda. But thinking about her doesn’t hurt anymore. And Sidon smiles so softly at him as they stand in the walkway up to the house…

Link closes the distance between them slowly to peck a lingering kiss on Sidon’s cheek. Sidon smiles under him, probably readies words of appreciation and kindness. But Link wants to show his own appreciation, first.

“Thank you,” he whispers against Sidon’s cheek.

Sidon’s body jolts under him while those powerful arms squeeze him tightly. Sidon rears his head back to stare with wide eyes at Link’s face. Link doesn’t meet that gaze, finds the collar of Sidon’s shirt far too interesting. Sidon’s next exhale blows across Link’s lips, and then Sidon returns his kiss. Link closes his right eye as Sidon kisses that cheek, and he can’t help the smile that Sidon coaxes out of him. When they separate, Link returns to holding Sidon around the neck. His heart flutters too much and feels like it might give out. It skips too many beats to be healthy, but Link doesn’t care. Sidon sighs in his ear, making his heart skip another beat, before lips pepper his hair with kisses.

“You’re welcome, my little bunny. Anything for you. Anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm Ravio, so forward. This chapter should be called Everyone Tops Link lol. Some of Sidon's secrets are unraveled. Still not a lot of hanky panky. Chapters four and five make up for that lol. That's 25,000 words of mostly porn lol. Nasty bunny butt porn lol.

It's maybe a week later, a month and a half into their relationship of owner and pet, when Sidon begs another favor of Link.

“Link, would you do something for me?”

Link glances up from his meal, Sidon on his left, and nods a few times. Sidon has paused, even set his fork and knife down. Taking in Sidon’s serious attitude, Link perks up and straightens his back in the chair. But then Sidon shoots him a sugar sweet smile, and Link doesn't know what to think.

Softly, Sidon asks, “Would you sleep next to me tonight? Like when I carried you upstairs a few weeks ago after the movie?”

Link’s mouth drops open, closes, and opens a few times like he'll speak. He hasn't since their shopping day when he'd thanked Sidon for the clothes, for everything. That hug and those whispered words had broken some sort of dam in Sidon. Now, his affection for Link is almost overwhelming. Sidon has started to seek Link out in the house, whereas before he would wait for Link to come to him. And so long as Link isn't in his room, Sidon will sit near him and just occupy the same space. Sidon doesn't always talk, and when he does it's usually just to say hello and ask Link what he's doing, what book he's reading. It's a comfortable silence they share and one reason why Link doesn't keep to his room to avoid Sidon. He doesn't want to do that anyway, avoid Sidon. They've grown so close in these past weeks. And soon, it will turn into months and then hopefully years. Link bows his head to smile at the kitchen table. He never wants to be alone again. Well, not alone like he'd been at the shelter. Sidon is enough for him. Humming, Link picks his head up and nods, agreeing to Sidon’s request.

“Wonderful,” Sidon sighs while reaching over to pet Link’s head. “Thank you, bunny. You don't know how happy you make me.”

Sidon leaves him alone after dinner. Link keeps his bedroom door open whenever he's awake. He's used to it from living with Zelda. A closed door meant sleep or trouble. And Sidon wanders down the hall a few times, but he never stops to talk to Link or bother him. Link always pauses whatever he's doing when the flash of Sidon’s red hair catches his eye. Link just shrugs and goes back to his book. There's a TV in his room, but he's never tried to use it, doesn't know how. That doesn't bother him, because he knows he could just ask Sidon. Or if he wanted to watch anything—knowledge of TV series and movies limited only to children’s programming—he could always pull Sidon to a TV and sit with him, let Sidon control the remote. Books are easier. And Link sits for hours and reads into the night.

Sidon has graciously provided him with books more suited to a young adult rather than a child. Sidon had been perfectly prepared for him, and Link shakes his head at how doubtful he'd been in the beginning about Sidon. Just… the idea of an adult Hylian, adult of any race in Hyrule, adopting a pet for themselves just strikes Link as odd. Wrong, almost. He'd always known growing up among his littermates and his parents that a child would love him, perhaps more than one. He'd never given any thought to what happens when those children grow up. Would he have lived with Zelda forever, even when they were both old? Or would her parents still gotten rid of him anyway when she grew too old for a pet like him? Link holds his book to his chest, heart sinking just thinking about it.

Already in comfy clothes to sleep in, Link abandons his book on the window seat and scuttles to Sidon’s room. It's a brief trip around the one wall that separates them. He wants comfort, wants Sidon to pet him to ease the sadness and tension in him. Link finds his owner dosing lightly in bed already, light still on beside him and tablet resting flat in his lap. Sidon’s hands curl up loosely beside it, like he'd fallen asleep in the middle of reading something. Link stands at the other edge of the bed and whines, wishing Sidon would wake up and see him. Fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt, Link whines again. Sidon sleeps like he had when Link first walked into the room.

Link bites his lip and considers his options. He doesn't want to climb in without permission. Sidon doesn't ask to kiss or hug him, but he always gives Link the chance to not hold his hand, to put some space between them when they sit together. Link just wants to give Sidon that respect in return. Link chews on his bottom lip and shuffles around the bed until he's on Sidon’s side, standing beside his sleeping form. A tiny hand reaches out to gently shake Sidon’s arm. Sidon flinches in his sleep and looks around with a confused frown on his face. But then he spies Link with big eyes and limp ears, and his confusion turns into concern.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Link. You could have just climbed in. I wouldn't mind.”

Sidon says so with a smile, but Link shakes his head.

“No? Please, Link, you're so modest. I tend to startle only a bit when surprised. I'm not one of those types to start swinging.”

Link bows his head, frustrated that he can't get across what he means. He would speak, but… He'd only done so to thank Sidon with all his courage on the front lines. Right now, he just wants to cower and hide. Sidon picks up on his sour mood and scoots over. He pats the warm spot he's just abandoned and holds a hand out for Link.

“Come here, my little bunny. Let me hold you.”

A blush instantly tints Link’s cheeks at the deeper timber of Sidon’s voice. Link nods and picks up the tablet Sidon had left, leaving it on the nightstand, before climbing up. Sidon’s mattress is hip level on Link, so he actually has to hike a leg up to get on. But once he's there, Sidon’s arms scoop him up and press their bodies flush together. Link whines and wiggles in Sidon’s embrace at first, fast movements scaring him. But Sidon holds him tightly and pets his hair, driving away Link’s foolish fright and tension. Sidon is warm beside him, around him. The arm Link lies on curls up under his head for support, but the other fists in Sidon’s shirt to hold on. Link shivers as Sidon’s body heat and whatever woodsy cologne he wears combine to make a cocoon of warmth around him. Sidon’s hand petting the back of his hair, flicking his hair tie away, isn't that bad, either. Link sucks in a shuddering breath and burrows deeper between Sidon’s arms. The Hylian’s chuckle tickles his ears, and they twitch on top of his head. Sidon takes the liberty of rubbing one of them between his fingers. Link just squirms and tugs on Sidon’s shirt to get him to stop. He does after one more squeeze and another chuckle that vibrates around Link’s face.

“I'll stop, I'll stop,” Sidon coos down at him. “I love your ears, Link. So expressive and soft. But enough of that.” Sidon’s hand flattens between his shoulder blades to run between them, comforting him. “You came in looking rather distraught. Are you all right?”

Link hums and shakes his head. No, he's not all right. He has so many insecurities left over from Zelda’s parents abandoning him. He just wants to be firm in his place here, doesn't want to be left at a shelter again. Link shivers as Sidon wiggles away and down the bed, putting them at face level.

“Whatever is troubling you,” Sidon murmurs, “it will be all right. You're safe here. And you must know I care deeply for you, Link. I've waited a long time for you to come along.”

Link nods and doesn't resist when Sidon holds his cheek and kisses his forehead.

“Are you happy, Link? Are you happy here with me?”

That calls up a smile on Link’s face, and he nods under Sidon's lips.

“Mmm, me too. I've never been happier in all my life.” Sidon chuckles into his hair and muses, “I understand what Hillie was talking about for all those years. I'd often lament not having a bunny, and she had Ravio, and she'd tell me all about him, how her life felt complete with him there. I understand, now.”

Humming, Link tries to cuddle close again. But Sidon’s hand on his cheek stops him. Sidon tilts his head up once more so they can look at each other.

“Would you like to meet them? I sent those pictures of you to Hillie, and she just adored you. She and Ravio really want to meet you.”

Link blinks at Sidon in the dim of the bedroom. The lamp on the nightstand behind Link is the only light source. With such little light, Sidon’s hair takes on the color of freshly spilled blood, and his eyes sparkle as he watches Link closely. That intense gaze draws a shiver out of Link, and he has to close his eyes to think. He's never met another bunny on social terms like that. The shelter doesn't count. He hadn't fraternized with any of them, certainly hadn't wanted to when any of the others tried. But the way Sidon asks makes Link think this is important to him. And up until that day at the bunny store, when Sidon had mentioned Hilda and Ravio, Link hadn't known that Sidon has friends.

Another adult Hylian with a bunny… Link wonders if that's a trend, or maybe he just never considered it, because of his rearing. Is Hilda just as odd and eccentric as Sidon? Link smiles softly at that, can't imagine anyone who is like Sidon. Link opens his eyes to give Sidon a reply and finds his owner’s face much closer than before. Link jumps in Sidon’s arms. It doesn’t escape Link how Sidon’s gold eyes are trained on his lips. He cranes his head away from the Hylian. What in the world… Link gives a little whine and startles Sidon out of whatever fog had held him captive.

“Sorry,” Sidon murmurs. He takes a moment more to stare at Link’s lip bitten between his teeth before shivering. Breathing out a sigh, Sidon offers his a smile and softly spoken, “Anyway, what do you think? Wouldn't you like to have a bunny friend? Ravio is quite a character, but kind and curious. I think you two would get on swimmingly.”

Link shrugs and stares down at some of Sidon’s hair that spills over the pillow under his head. He's always been a one-person kind of bunny. A loner. In regards to Ravio and this proposed friendship, Link feels exactly what a shrug shows: neutrality. It could be fun, so long as Sidon is there and will bring him home when he's had enough. He hopes Hilda isn't the type to pull ears or pet him roughly. She shouldn't be if she has a bunny! But Link remembers plenty of Hylians coming to adopt and having no idea how to pet them, how to move slowly around them. From what Sidon says, though, it seems like Hilda has had Ravio for some time, so she probably knows what she's doing. Link chews it over, literally with his lip caught in his teeth. Sidon hums at that and reaches up to tug at Link’s chin. Link releases his lip on instinct, ready to gasp at Sidon’s intimate hold on him. Sidon’s soft smile is still on his face as he watches Link in close quarters like this.

“Link… Can I kiss you?”

Link’s eyebrows pinch together in the middle. Sidon kisses him all the time, so why ask? Sidon relieves only some of that confusion by petting his thumb over Link’s lower lip. Link freezes in Sidon’s hand and stares at him. Why there? What… purpose would that serve? Sure, Link has seen Zelda’s parents kiss, seen it on TV. But people don't kiss bunnies like that. It's just not done. Link’s heart stops and then thunders far too fast all at once. He blushes like he does when Sidon speaks lowly to him, holds him for a bit too long. Sidon’s grip on his chin is firm, but there's enough wiggle room for Link to shake his head. His response surprises Sidon. His thin eyebrows flick up and his eyes widen a bit.

“No?”

Link shakes his head harder and reaches up to push Sidon’s hand away. Only a brief struggle passes between them, but Sidon lets him go. Link’s heart had jumped in his throat for a split second when he thought Sidon would persist. Sidon has never ignored Link turning his cheek to something, especially when it came to touch or food. Link eats a healthy amount, now, is finally not skin and bones. Link is glad his stomach is empty of food right now. It twists up tight inside him, and if there were food in it, he might be sick. Sidon has never scared him this much, and he didn’t even do anything. Just asked for a kiss. Link won’t return to his room because of this, but he knows he’ll be on edge the rest of the night. From under the safety of his bangs, Link sneaks glances of Sidon’s reaction to his rejection. Sidon lies there for a minute or two, staring at nothing with unfocused eyes. He breathes slowly, calmly, but otherwise doesn’t move. Link wants to reach out and touch him to bring him back. Before Link gets a chance, Sidon blinks a few times and shoots him a weak smile.

“That's all right. I'm sorry if my request offended you… But um… About Hilda and Ravio…”

Link doesn't look at Sidon while nodding. He’ll meet them, even though his insides are a mess from what Sidon just asked. Sidon’s request for a kiss—a “people kiss” is what Link would call it—scares Link. He's lucky Sidon didn't just do it and help himself. Sidon certainly helps himself to hugs and cheek kisses, even if Link would probably push him away, given fair warning. It’s not often Link would do that anyway, deny Sidon the closeness he so obviously wants. But sometimes, Link just doesn’t want a hug or a kiss. And right now, he certainly doesn’t want a people kiss.

Link wiggles down the bed, ignoring Sidon’s murmured words of thanks and praise, and gives his back to the Hylian. If Sidon is hurt by Link doing this, he says nothing to convince Link to roll over. Sidon hums behind him and curls an arm around him, palm flat above Link’s navel. This is only the second time they’ve slept in the same bed, although Sidon has held him in a similar way standing up or cuddling on the couch. Too nervous and shook to reciprocate, Link keeps his hands to himself and falls asleep to the gentle brush of Sidon’s breaths on the back of his neck.

-

“Darling, please, there’s no need to hide behind me,” Sidon teases him as they leave the car to walk up the path to Hilda’s house.

It’s just as large and remote as Sidon’s, already giving Link an idea about Hilda’s personality. Still, his ears drop and he tries to cower behind Sidon anyway. Sidon just sweeps a hand behind Link and urges the poor bunny to walk in front of him. Ever since two days ago, when Sidon had asked for a people kiss, Link has felt tension grow between them. Every time Sidon touches him, Link expects the heated caress at his hips that makes him blush. Every kiss is a chance for Sidon to turn a peck on the cheek into something more. Link tenses up again when Sidon touches him, and that doesn’t slip by Sidon’s notice. Sidon huffs with an attitude when they separate, now, and his kisses seem to have a mean edge to them. Sidon smiles less, and Link isn’t sure what to do. He’s been pleasant this morning, and now they’re here for lunch and a sort of play date between him and Ravio. Link stumbles with Sidon behind him as the front door to the huge house opens and a cute face peeks out.

“They’re here!” The other bunny—who must be Ravio—yells back into the house.

Link blinks as the bunny rushes up to them. If this is Ravio… Link throws an uncertain glance up at Sidon. It’s unnerving how much Ravio looks like him, and yet the differences are stark. Ravio has a more mature face, less roundness to his cheeks. His skin is darker than Link’s too, although not the warm brown of Sidon’s body. Ravio wears his hair shorter than Link, and it’s inky black. They have the same sort of flop of hair in the front, which Ravio cocks his head to flick it out of the way, only for the hair to fall right back in his eyes. Ravio’s ears are just as dark as his hair, with grey fur on the insides instead of Link’s white. Link is sure his tail is black and grey, too, but it’s rude to just look. Link’s hands curl up in front of his chest as Ravio steps close and eyes him up and down.

“Sidon, you didn’t say he was cute  **and** shy. You know that makes him even cuter, right?”

Sidon’s hands are comforting on Link’s shoulders in the face of meeting new people. As Ravio inspects Link, a young woman walks out and wanders down the same path Ravio had nearly flown over. Link’s breath wheezes out of him when he sees her. She must be Hilda, but her face… If Zelda were an adult, or maybe an older teenager, she might look like this. Zelda had bright, blond hair compared to Hilda’s black, but the face… Someone has made a porcelain mask of Zelda’s face and just got the eyes--crimson--and hair--black as night--wrong. Link squirms under Sidon’s hands and twists around to cower against his chest. Sidon’s dress shirt muffles Link’s whines, but everyone sees the way he huddles against Sidon, how his ears flatten to the back of his head. Sidon holds him around the waist, so when hands pet at his hair and his back, Link knows it must be Ravio and Hilda touching him.

“Oh, what’s wrong, Link?” Thankfully, Hilda doesn’t have the voice of a child to add to the vision of Zelda she makes. It’s much deeper than Link had expected. “Ravio, you know better than to run up to people like that.”

Her scolding is said in a gentle voice, but firm enough to where everyone knows she means it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think he’d freak out…”

Sidon’s hands flatten in the small of Link back, rubbing him through his shirt, as he pitches in with, “Link is nervous around new people. You may recall I adopted him from a shelter, and he’d been there for quite some time. Apparently, he’s only had one owner prior to me, a little girl if his file is correct…”

Ravio and Hilda both give noises of sympathy and pet him some more. It helps, and Link peeks over his shoulder at them. They’re quite the pair, both pretty in their own way. They shoot him similar smiles at his timid glance, and those smiles only grow when Link turns around in Sidon’s arms. His back is still flush to Sidon’s chest, but his panic has decreased enough for him to face them, now. And with Sidon’s hands adjusting to the new position and flattening above his navel, Link knows everything will be all right. Sidon doesn’t know about Zelda, couldn’t know how much she and Hilda resemble each other in a distant way. None of this was done to hurt him. He’d been silly to panic like that. Link blushes with a little shame and nods his head at them with a tiny hum. It’s the only greeting he can muster.

“Cute,” Hilda and Ravio say at the same time.

Link huddles close to Sidon, their thighs touching, when Hilda invites them to sit on the patio out back after lunch. The temperature isn’t too high, and a breeze plays with their hair as they enjoy the mild, peaceful day. Sidon and Link occupy one wicker couch while Hilda and Ravio sit across from them in another. Link picks at the white, woven material of the couch while avoiding Ravio’s eyes. Link avoids Ravio’s gaze because the other bunny stares at him with a smile while curled up in Hilda’s lap. Hilda and Sidon talk over them, catching up. No one seems to think it’s odd that Ravio makes himself comfortable in Hilda’s lap, one arm looped around her neck while the other rests over his thighs. Hilda holds him loosely around his hips, sometimes letting him go to gesture as she talks. Link shuffles on his rear, keenly aware of Sidon’s arm draped along the back of the couch and how long fingers graze his shoulder from time to time. Link watches from under his bangs as Ravio shrugs at Link’s behavior and pecks a kiss on Hilda’s cheek. Hilda pauses mid-sentence and returns Ravio’s kiss before picking up where she’d left off.

Oh, Link realizes… Ravio and Hilda are like him and Sidon. Or the other way around, really, since Hilda has apparently had Ravio for years. Is this where Sidon got the idea to kiss a bunny? After a few seconds, Link shakes his head to himself and thinks not. Sidon and Hilda just have that in common, that they want to kiss and hug their bunnies. That could be why they’re friends. Link has never heard of adults doing such things with bunnies, and it’s been bothering him ever since Sidon had asked for a people kiss. The morning after that episode, Link had thought maybe Sidon was just weird, was the only person who wanted that sort of thing. But now, sitting outside with Hilda and Ravio and watching Ravio cuddle against her and kiss her some more, Link is sure it’s not just Sidon. Is this a common thing, he wonders? He had been raised with the knowledge that he’d be a companion for children, to play with them and be their best friend. Adults having anything to do with pets when they don’t have children—

“Hey Link, did you hear me?”

Link startles out of his thoughts and blinks wide eyes at Ravio.

Ravio snorts and says again, “I said, do you like living with Sidon? Is he fun? Ever since he got you, he doesn’t come over and play with me anymore.”

Hilda and Sidon both shoot looks at Ravio—Sidon alarmed, Hilda slightly irritated.

“Ravio,” she scolds, “don’t be nosy. Link hasn’t even lived with Sidon for two months.”

Her tone goes right over Ravio’s head, because he scoffs and argues, “Yea, but he’s not even sitting in Sidon’s lap! He must not be happy if they’re not even cuddling.”

Link’s shoulders hunch up around his neck. He is happy! Well… Extremely confused and uncomfortable sometimes, but happy. Sidon is kind to him and pets him softly, speaks in a quiet voice to him. On the other hand, Link can’t get Sidon’s request for them to share a bed and his desire for a people kiss out of his mind. Link wishes he knew  **why** Sidon wants those things. Do Ravio and Hilda people kiss? Link squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away from the pair of them. Sidon is tense beside him, and Link cracks an eye open to glance at Sidon through blond bangs. He wants to hide his face in Sidon’s side, but Sidon’s sad frown makes him rethink that.

Across from them, Hilda gives one of Ravio’s ears a tug for his misbehavior.

“That’s very rude to assume, Ravio. Link is shy, unlike you, and maybe he doesn’t feel comfortable around other people.”

“No,” Sidon murmurs, still staring at the bumps of his knees. “That’s not it. Link and I… We’re not…”

Sympathy washes over Hilda and Ravio, and they share a look before offering words of comfort to Sidon.

Hilda holds Ravio tighter while sighing sadly, “Oh Sidon, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

Ravio’s ears droop, the first time Link has seen them do so, and he adds, “But why? You were always so nice with me.”

Link tosses each of them a wild, desperate glance. What are they talking about? What’s this secret they all know, that somehow involves him, and yet he knows nothing? Link reaches up with a hand to paw at Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon sighs and turns his head enough to give Link a sad smile. Heart a mess, wondering if he’s done something wrong, Link hops closer to Sidon with the hopes of comforting him. He didn’t mean to cause all this strife. It’s obviously his fault, somehow. Sidon’s arm behind Link shifts, and his slim fingers reach for Link’s cheek. That’s as far as Sidon gets before movement across from them catches both their attentions.

Hilda helps Ravio stand from her lap before she directs her soft gaze Link’s way and says, “Link, Ravio would like to show you his playroom. Would you like to go with him?”

Whining so softly, Link redirects his attention to Sidon. Sidon wouldn’t leave without him, right? And he still wants to know what they were talking about! But Sidon leans far enough away to squeeze his left hand between them. He captures Link’s little hand and lifts it to kiss the knuckles. Link flinches, glances at Ravio and Hilda’s waiting smiles, and then just as quickly returns his attention to Sidon. He’s terribly confused, wishes he weren’t so afraid to speak so he could ask what’s going on. But Ravio crosses the short distance between them and takes Link’s free hand. He gives it a little tug while aiming a bright, cheery smile down at Link.

“Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere. Come on, I’ve got a lot of cool stuff. It’ll be fun!”

Another whine curls out of Link’s throat as he glances back and forth between Ravio and Sidon. But Sidon huffs a sigh out through his nose and leans forward to kiss Link’s cheek.

“It’s all right, darling. Go on. Have fun.”

Link’s ears still dangle down by his shoulders as he rises from the wicker couch. Ravio drags him from the patio, but Link’s head remains turned around until the last glimpse of Sidon slips out of sight. Hilda had stood and took Link’s place, blinking up at Sidon with crimson eyes full of sympathy. It just adds more mystery to the unknown floating around Link. Ravio tugs him along, rambling about all the toys Hilda buys him, but how he never has to use them. Something about her keeping him entertained, whatever that means. They make it to the playroom, and Ravio doesn’t even let go of Link’s hand to throw the double, wooden doors open. Ravio does release Link’s hand, though, to hold him from the side and nuzzle their cheeks together.

“Isn’t it great?” Ravio asks while Link gaps at it all. “Hilda bought it all. Just for me.”

What catches Link’s eye the most are the panels that make up one wall of the room. On them, something on TV plays for the entire room to see. It’s the biggest “television” Link has ever seen. But besides that, Link spies mountains of pillows, plush chairs fit for a bunny scattered around too, and giant stuffed animals. Ravio keeps an arm around him while walking them deeper into the room. Link shuffles with Ravio, plastered to the other bunny’s side, while staring at a wall of video games and movies, of every console made in the past twenty years. Ravio giggles into Link’s hair at his awestruck expression while leading him to a couch. Ravio has to shove a few stuffed animals to the floor, but once the sofa is clear, Ravio falls onto it and pulls Link down, too. Link goes without a fuss, too busy swiveling his head around, not sure where to look next.

“I’m sure Sidon spoils you, too. You guys have a playroom, right?”

Link’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click of his teeth. Hands fisted on his thighs, Link stares down at them while shaking his head.

“No? Really?” Ravio leans forward, into Link’s personal space. His hand reaches up to play with some of Link’s hair. “So what, no video games, no toys? Not even for when you guys fuck?”

Link nearly jumps out of his seat. He turns his head hard enough to strain a muscle in his neck, but his ears can’t believe what they’ve just heard. Ravio stares at him with an eyebrow cocked and a skeptical frown on his face.

“I mean… Sidon made it seem like you guys don’t fuck, but you do, right?”

Link’s hands find his own ears in a second and yank them down, trying to block out such horrible things. But Ravio just laughs at his squirming and blushing and throws an arm around him.

“Wow, you really are shy.” Ravio tugs Link close and nuzzles his cheek again. “I guess that’s why Sidon was so down. You guys really don’t have sex, huh? That’s so weird. You know he wants that, right? He’s always wanted a bunny. Felt guilty fucking me even though Hilda said it was okay.” Ravio says all this like he’s talking about what he’ll eat for dinner later. “Sidon is really nice, I promise. He’d make you feel good, if you gave him a chance.”

Link wiggles his arms between them and tries to shove Ravio away. He’s dizzy from so much confusion. He doesn’t even know if this is real or if he passed out from seeing the playroom. Yes, he must be splayed out on the floor, and Ravio has sent for help. That’s the only explanation for this… obscene craziness that’s going on. Link shoves and scrambles at Ravio’s chest, trying to get away, but Ravio doesn’t give up. Link’s stomach flips, threatening to heave the small amount of food he’d managed to eat hours ago. But it all makes sense, now. Why Sidon touches him so much, the kisses, Ravio and Hilda being so close… Ravio had said that Sidon was always so nice to him… Link whimpers as his hands still on Ravio’s chest. Sidon and Ravio… Oh no, did Sidon adopt him just because he looks a little like Ravio? Link had thought Sidon cared about him this whole time. But apparently, Sidon only wants him for… for that. Of course Link knows what sex is, but… That’s not for pets! That’s not for him. Link whimpers more and cowers when Ravio refuses to let him go, knowing he can’t overpower the other bunny.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you freaking out?”

Shaking and whimpering pitifully, Link slips off the couch and curls up in front of it. He’ll never be able to unhear all the things Ravio has just said. Sidon? Having sex with him? Link can’t even begin to imagine. He’s meant to bring joy and happiness. The dark, forbidden world of carnal desires isn’t his to know. Link covers his head with his arms and hides his face in his knees. He blushes like Sidon is here, speaking softly to him and holding him with big hands. But no, it’s Ravio’s hands that hold his arms, and Ravio had knelt in front of him. Link just curls up tighter. This isn’t something he could have seen coming. Still, the lies and the misleading nature of it make him sick. Does Sidon even care about him? How deep does the lie go? It makes sense, now, why Sidon had been so upset when Link had denied him a few nights ago. This also explains the distance that’s grown between them. Link curls up tighter while he connects the dots and Ravio tries to comfort him.

“Oh man, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Come on, please don’t freak out. Hillie will see it on the security cameras and punish me for making you cry.”

Link’s head shoots up at that, nearly bashing the back of his skull into Ravio’s face. He casts a wild look around, finally spying the cameras hanging from the ceiling. Ravio gets him by the shoulders before he can duck back down into the safety of his knees.

“Link, stop.” Ravio frowns at him with a tinge of annoyance pinching his cute face. “I’m sorry that I upset you, but you need to stop.” His expression softens once Link stays still in his hands. “Let’s go back to the couch and talk about it, okay?”

It’s nothing for Ravio to pull Link back to the couch and sit him down. All the fight has gone out of Link, and he sits with his hands loosely fisted in his lap, staring at them.

“Sidon said you only had one owner before him… You really are a toy bunny. No wonder he got nowhere with you. You don’t even know what sex is.”

Lips parted, Link stares at Ravio and gives a tiny head shake, confused. Toy bunny? What does that mean? He would ask, but there’s no way he could hope to get his voice to cooperate right now.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Link grits his teeth and looks around for a nearby toy. He snatches a stuffed lion off the floor, points to it, and then himself. He has to do this a few times before it dawns on Ravio.

“Oh, you don’t know what toy bunny means? It means, like, a bunny that’s for kids. Ohhh…” Ravio’s dark eyes fly open wide. “You don’t think there’s any other purpose for a bunny, do you? Why would you, I get it.” Ravio snorts and shakes his head, like this is all hilarious to him. “No wonder you and Sidon aren’t fucking. You don’t even know how, I bet. He probably kissed you once and you flipped out. Hopefully he didn’t try to grope you or nothing.”

Link flinches at Ravio’s careless words and shakes his head, still not looking at him.

“Oh what, you know what sex is? Not in the way I’m talking about, trust me. Is that why you fell off the couch? Are you scared?”

Scared isn’t quite the word. It’s more of a combination of confused and terrified. And general upset from all the lies. But Link nods and glances at Ravio through his bangs.

Ravio hops closer and takes Link’s hands in his. He pets the backs of them with his thumbs while explaining, “Sex with our owners is actually really nice. Hilda always takes care of me and makes sure I’m happy. You know, I was a toy bunny, too. My kid got a little older and got, uh… curious. His parents caught him fooling around with me and left me at a shelter. It’s hard to get adopted when you’ve got a mark like that on your record. But Hillie wanted me, so.” Ravio shrugs and shoots a beaming smile at Link. “Now I’m here. Do you like Sidon?”

Stomach twisting with nerves, Link bows his head again to stare at their hands. He could have answered positively to that about a week ago, long before Sidon’s request for a people kiss. It makes sense, now, that Sidon had wanted to…  **that** all along. Link’s heart is a mess inside. He thought Sidon cared about him. But it looks like Sidon only adopted him to have… sex with him. Link blushes while even thinking about it. Sex is done between people. Or between two bunnies who want to make more bunnies. It’s not… Link’s head sinks between his shoulders as he blushes hard enough to make himself dizzy. He’s not a person, and Sidon isn’t another bunny. So why would he want that? Why does Hilda want that with Ravio? Ravio doesn’t seem to mind, seems like he enjoys it in fact, but Link just shakes with uncertainty.

“Do you… Do you not like him? Is he mean to you?”

Link’s head shoots up, and he shakes his head wildly. No, no, Sidon is never mean to him! Just… these past few days have been tiring and draining. He’s not used to Sidon’s irritation and lack of smiles. Link knows he’s done something wrong by denying Sidon, somehow. But he hadn’t wanted a people kiss! It’s… wrong. To him, at least.

“Okay, so he’s not mean to you, but do you like him? Isn’t he gentle and sweet, always ready to hug you if you want it?”

Link nods, not sure those qualities make up someone he “likes,” but he agrees with Ravio anyway.

“So, you like him! I can’t imagine anyone not liking Sidon.” Ravio rolls his eyes at the thought and relaxes some against the back of the sofa. He still has Link’s hands caught in his. “Has he tried to kiss you? On the lips? You liked it, right?”

Link shakes his head.

“You didn’t like it?” Ravio shoots him an irritated frown. “How do you not like kissing Sidon? Man, you really are a toy bunny. Did you even let him? I bet you didn’t.”

Link could cry he’s so frustrated. Why should he let Sidon people kiss him? Just because Sidon is nice? Sidon probably doesn’t even care about him, not really. Not how Link wanted, like before with Zelda. He draws a shaky breath in and tries to pull his hands away. He wants to cover his face before he starts crying. But Ravio holds on to him and hops closer to nudge their foreheads together.

“Hey, it’s okay. Sidon was probably upset, but he’ll get over it. He loves you, Link. Isn’t it obvious? He just wanted to kiss you to show you that.” Ravio pauses then and pouts a little bit. “But you probably don’t even know how, huh? You wanna practice with me? I’ll show you how!”

Link picks his head up and finds they’re already tucked rather closely together. Ravio smiles softly right in his face and finally shakes one of his hands from Link’s. That hand wanders up, and the backs of Ravio’s fingers pet over Link’s warm cheek. He blushes immediately, and Ravio giggles at him.

“I can’t believe how shy you are. It’s really cute. So what? Do you wanna kiss me, Link? Can I? It’s soft and nice, I promise.”

Link remembers the security cameras watching them at that point. Is someone spying on them right now? Zelda’s parents could check the cameras on their phones. They’d often send someone to tell them to stop playing loudly or too roughly. He and Zelda were never safe, even outside in the gardens. But even if Hilda saw, she probably wouldn’t scold them. What’s a kiss between bunnies? Somehow, Link isn’t afraid to kiss Ravio. Ravio is a bunny, too, it’s… it’s different, somehow. Ravio probably doesn’t want to have sex with him, which would scare him. And Ravio’s lips are already so close to his, breath ghosting over his bitten lip. Link swallows hard and gives the tiniest nod, cheek brushing Ravio’s hand where he pets up and down Link’s jaw. Ravio’s fingers curl around the bone as they angle Link’s head up and cock it a bit.

“Just relax,” Ravio whispers. “It feels good, you’ll see.”

Ravio holds him still when their lips meet. Link flinches and sits up straighter, whining against Ravio’s mouth. Ravio pulls away, giving Link a second to breathe and lick his lips, before urging them back together for another kiss. And another. And another until Link picks up the slow, gentle movements of kissing. Ravio smiles and hums against him as they pull apart only to bob their heads together for more kisses. Between them, Link’s hands flinch up, unsure of what to do. He jumps again when Ravio’s tongue laps at his bottom lip. Why would he do that? Should he do it back? Link tries, but times his attempt wrong. Or maybe right because their tongues meet instead, and Ravio groans against him.

Link’s fingers twist in Ravio’s shirt as they settle on his shoulders. He needs something to hold on to, especially as Ravio guides them down until Link’s back is flush with the cushions of the couch. One of Link’s legs steadies him, foot flat on the floor. The other is smashed between Ravio and the back of the couch. No one has ever kneeled above him like this, and he's never felt weight between his legs. Ravio lowers himself until their bellies are flush together. He kisses Link a little harder, and little wetter as Link tries to keep up. Link whines to cover up the slick sounds of them kissing, but a high-pitched yelp rips out of him when Ravio rocks between his legs.

Gasping and shivering, Ravio sits up enough to disconnect them everywhere. He stares down at Link, a little wild and heated, and breathes, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you want me to stop?”

Link nods his head immediately, already trying to close his thighs. What was that? It was like he’d touched a door handle and been shocked. But the shock had started between his legs, rather than stinging his fingertips. Link swallows hard, lips buzzing from Ravio’s kisses, and glances down. The tent in his shorts isn’t familiar, but it’s happened before. When he’d been younger, still amongst his family, the Hylians raising them had taught him this was bad, that he should never allow  **this** to happen. But if it did, he should stay still and wait for it to go away. It hurts, but that’s all he knows how to do. They’d never given a name to this, never explained what this is, what causes it. Ravio kissing him and lying on top of him did it. Sometimes, he wakes up like this, but again, he knows to stay still and wait for it to go away. So when Ravio cups the bump of his knee and slides his hand down, Link grabs Ravio’s wrist and squeezes as hard as he can.

“Hey!” Ravio rips his hand away and hold his wrist in his other hand. “Why did you do that? That hurt! I wasn’t gonna touch you.”

Still flat on his back, Link turns his head away and bites the inside of his cheek. He hates this. It’s all so confusing, and he doesn’t know how to make everything right again. Is what Ravio did to him part of… sex? Does Sidon want to do this to him? But why?! It’s bad, something that isn’t meant for bunnies. And it hurts. Link wants to close his legs despite Ravio still kneeling between them. But he knows pressing his thighs together when he’s like this is never a good idea. It just makes the pain between his legs worse. Link’s chin shakes before he reaches up to cover his face with his hands. He’s too twisted up inside to deal with any more of this. He wants to go home. Ravio shushes him and tries to comfort him, but no amount of petting quiets his soft crying. The fast  _ tap tap _ of footsteps tickles Link’s ears, but he doesn’t move his hands away to see who has walked into the room.

A new voice shushes him, and Link drops his hands at the mellow drawl of it.

“Link, my little bunny, please don’t cry,” Sidon begs him, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “Hush now, it’s all right. Shhh, you’re okay.”

Ravio shifts on the couch above him and says softly, “I’m sorry, Sidon. I didn’t mean to make him cry, honest.”

Sidon sighs and continues to pet Link’s hair while murmuring, “It’s all right, dear. I know you didn’t mean it. Link is… sensitive and easily startled. I’m not mad at you.”

That must settle the affair, because Ravio stands from the couch so Sidon can scoop Link up. Sidon’s arms under his knees and back are familiar to Link, now, and he doesn’t even flinch. He doesn’t think about all the things he’s learned in the past half hour, doesn’t think about how hurt he’d been over Sidon so recently. Instead, Link loops his arms around Sidon’s neck and hides his face in Sidon’s shoulder as Sidon carries him from the room. Hilda’s voice rings down the hallway, but Link’s doesn’t bother listening to what she’d said.

“He’s okay. Just a little overwhelmed, that’s all. I think it best if I take Link home.”

Ravio is there, too, and whines, “I’m really sorry, Sidon. Honest. Please, don’t go.”

With his forehead pressed to Sidon’s neck, Link feels his owner smile softly above him.

“We’re not leaving because of you, my dear. Link just needs some space and some quiet time. We’ll come back soon, I promise, okay?”

“... Okay.”

Ravio doesn’t sound convinced, but he says nothing more after that. Hilda murmurs something to Sidon, and he chuckles at whatever it was. And then wind blows around them, playing with Link’s hair as Sidon carries him to the car. Mr. Whalen is probably already there, holding the door open for them. Sidon ducks down and lays him in the deep back seats before slipping in, too. Sidon doesn’t reach for him, doesn’t touch him as the car rumbles to life and drives away. But Link sits up after the first turn out of Hilda’s long driveway and leans heavily on Sidon. Link rubs his cheek like nothing is wrong on Sidon’s dress shirt and clutches the front of it in a fist. He’d been so scared when Ravio rocked their bodies together… Had it felt good? Link is calm enough now to reflect on it. Ravio had said that sex with their owners is nice, that Hilda and Sidon treat him well. But Link’s heart had chilled and his breath stopped when Ravio touched him like that. Can it actually feel good? But then there’s the matter of Sidon and all the secrets surrounding his intentions. Link had been so sure that Sidon cared about him. Sidon had told him as much. But now, Link doesn’t know what to believe.

Link’s sniffles and whines are met with Sidon’s arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Sidon shifts one arm to pet Link’s hair while the other stays low, rubbing his back. This would be easier if Link just climbed into Sidon’s lap. Link shivers while doing just that, even though his stomach drops out like he’s missed a step going down stairs. Sidon freezes under him as he cuddles closer and tucks his head under Sidon’s jaw. Link’s heart drops down, too, when he thinks Sidon will shove him off. But no, after a few, stunned seconds, Sidon’s arms wrap around him tighter than ever. Sidon rocks them a little in the back seats and presses kisses to Link’s hair, his flat ears. Sidon returns to petting his hair, scooping it away from the left side of his face. That leaves Link’s cheek free and clear for Sidon to thumb his tears away. He’s not even crying much, now, but he’s still on edge about what happened.

Sidon says nothing on the ride home. He offers comfort in the forms of petting Link and holding him. Link falls into a light doze, caught between the chill of the car’s AC and Sidon’s body heat. Just like his first day here, though, he stirs awake when Sidon carries him inside the house. He quietly thanks Mr. Whalen for driving them and holding the door open for him. Through one eye cracked open, Link watches Sidon carry them up the stairs and down the hall, pausing long enough to nudge Link’s bedroom door all the way open. The fact that Sidon brought him here, rather than taking them to his own room, surprises Link. Sidon hums something Link doesn’t recognize while kneeling down by Link’s bed and lowering him to it. Link closes his eye, not wanting Sidon to think he’s awake. Sidon might try to talk to him about why he’d been crying, and he doesn’t want Sidon to know what he and Ravio had done. It would upset Sidon to know he’d kissed someone else after he’d said no to him. Despite Sidon’s lies and subterfuge, Link still likes him, still wants him to be happy. Ravio had asked him earlier if Link likes Sidon. And as Sidon pets his bangs out of his eyes, kisses his forehead, and murmurs a wish for Link to sleep well, Link knows. He absolutely still likes Sidon.

Shadows creep into Link’s room as night falls while he sleeps off his turmoil. So when he startles awake, sweating and panting, it’s to darkness. His bedroom door is open, and somewhere downstairs, Sidon has music playing. Probably while he reads. Link blinks hard in the dim of his room and finally tunes into the subtle rocking of his body. At first, he thinks he’s still sleeping, and the world just shifts around him. However, Link digs his nails into his palms until it hurts, and he knows he’s awake. Shuddering, Link tries to still the gentle roll of his hips that rubs his front against his bed. It’s difficult to make himself stop, because it… it’s like someone rubbing circles into his scalp, but also dragging their fingers up and down his back. Oh, it’s nice, and Link smashes his face into a pillow as he whimpers. He ruts harder, forcing his body into the material of his shorts and then the firmness of his bed under him. Maybe if he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under him…

Light from a cellphone brightens the room for a second as Sidon walks in to check on him.

“Link? Are you awake?”

Link freezes with a moan muffled by his pillow. It’s not enough. The light in his ceiling comes to life gradually as Sidon lifts the dimmer with a finger. Link wishes his blanket were covering him, so that maybe he could play this off as something else. But he cannot. He tries to calm his breathing, but that doesn’t work, either. Sidon’s shadow falls over him, and the hush of cloth shifting reaches Link’s ear. Sidon’s shadow shrinks, and Link knows his owner must either have knelt by the side of his low bed or squatted. Sidon says nothing, does nothing for a moment. Link shivers under his watchful eye, but any shift of his body drags the sensitive, aching flesh between his legs against his bed. And that only draws more shivers, more loud breaths out of him. Link nearly yelps when Sidon’s large hand rests on the back of his head, fingers pulling at the hair tie still holding his blond locks back. Once they’re free, Sidon’s fingers dive into his hair.

“Are you all right, darling? You’re breathing so hard…”

Link shudders under Sidon’s hand like he’s holding back a sob. No tears prick and sting his eyes, though. No, only shame sours everything in him. He knows why he’s woken up like this. He’d dreamed of being back in Ravio’s playroom. Only this time, Sidon was there. Sidon had sat and watched while Ravio kissed him and pushed him down on the couch again. But in the dream, when Ravio went to rest his weight between Link’s thighs, Link didn’t stop him. Link draws in another shaky breath while remembering Ravio kissing him, moaning against his mouth while rubbing them together through their clothes. And Sidon had just watched, sad look on his face. That’s when Link had woken up to find his body moving in the same way as the dream. His hips twitch even now under Sidon’s watchful eyes. Sidon picks up every flinch, every painful breath Link takes through his bitten lips. Trembling hard, Link turns his head to the side and opens his eyes to find Sidon’s intense gaze watching him.

Sidon’s fingers in his hair never stop petting him as the Hylian asks barely above a whisper, “Does it hurt between your legs?”

Link nods a few times and closes his eyes under a new wave of shame.

“It’s all right. Bodies do that sometimes, hurt in odd places. Were you trying to make it go away?”

Sucking in a breath and swallowing hard, Link stutters, “I… I h-had a dream...”

Sidon nods above him and rubs a soft ear between his fingers.

“I see. Was it a scary dream? A good dream?”

Link shakes his head and cowers under Sidon’s hand, scared that Sidon will be angry with him.

“Hush, it’s all right. No matter what it was about, it’s okay. These things happen, darling.”

Link sucks in a loud breath and blurts out, “You were there.”

Sidon’s hand goes still in his hair. Link shakes harder, terrified of what Sidon will do, but needing to tell the truth. Good bunnies don’t lie, don’t hide things when they’re in trouble. Link is still buzzing and sore below, but he forces himself to turn onto his side and curl up tight. He doesn’t want Sidon to see, even though Sidon’s sparkling gaze darts down to Link’s hips.

Humming, Sidon asks, “Was I? And what was I doing in the dream? Talking to you? Touching you?”

“N-No… Ravio and…” Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop from whimpering. “Ravio and me.”

Sidon nods, no anger evident in his soft smile or how his hand picks up petting Link again. There’s no tension between them, only gentle understanding.

“That’s okay. Ravio is a cute bunny, after all. It’s okay that you were dreaming about him, about touching him. It’s natural. He made you feel safe, didn’t he?”

Humming and nodding, Link turns his head to nuzzle the lines in Sidon’s palm. So Sidon isn’t angry… That both surprises and doesn’t surprise Link. If it weren’t for their rough patch, he never would have considered Sidon capable of upset over this. But now that he knows Sidon wants people kisses and to touch him, it’s different. Link knows envy is a thing, knows it runs rampant in children. Sidon isn’t a child, but just because one leaves childhood behind doesn’t mean they also let go of baser emotions like that. Link sucks down a calming breath and relaxes under Sidon.

“That’s it, there’s a good bunny,” Sidon coos to him while rubbing his ear again. “Nice breaths, in and out. It’s all right. Ravio kissing and holding you felt nice. I understand.”

Link’s head shoots up and off the bed at that. Sidon’s expression opens up into surprise at Link’s reaction. Mouth opening and shutting a few times, Link shakes his head and tries to back away from Sidon. He knows? How?! How does Sidon know about what they did? Ravio had said something about cameras, but… Were Sidon and Hilda watching them? Then they must have seen everything. Heard everything. Link scoots as far away from Sidon as he can, staring with wide, terrified eyes at his bewildered owner.

“Link? What’s wrong? Is it something I said?”

Gritting his teeth, Link bows his head and whimpers, “You saw…”

Sidon blinks down at him and says after awhile, “Yes. Hilda and I wanted to make sure Ravio wasn’t bullying you. You’re… a dear, sweet thing. And Ravio can be difficult sometimes. But we heard him ask you for permission, saw you gave it, and didn’t step in until things went too far. It’s natural for you to want to experiment and—”

“No!” Link’s voice gives out as he cries that. He pulls his ears down to block Sidon’s voice, even though Sidon stops as soon as Link squeaks out his objection.

Sidon leans over his bed to pet him, even though Link would push him away right now.

“Oh Link. I often forget that you were raised to be a companion for children. You must feel horrible about this, about being aroused and dreaming things like that. I promise it’s not bad. You’re a good bunny, always have been. You’re not bad because of this.”

Whining, Link peeks between his wrists at Sidon bent towards him. Sidon’s petting hand doesn’t let up, so Link releases the painful grip he has on his long ears.

“You’re a wonderful bunny, Link.” Sidon offers him a soft smile for comfort. “What your body does is just a part of life. The people or breeding facility that raised you were wrong. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a beautiful thing, and I… I hope you’re not afraid of your body. Or me. I know I’ve been in a terrible mood since I asked to kiss you a few nights ago.” Sidon pets under Link’s eye as his smile turns sad. “I’m sorry. Please know that I care so much about you, that I just want to show you how I feel. You saw Hilda and Ravio, perhaps heard what goes on between them. I’ve always loved bunnies, Link, always wanted to share my love with one. I wanted to share that with you. I’m sorry if I pressured you or scared you. I didn’t want to do that.”

Link sniffles, throat thick and tight, and whimpers, “It hurts…”

Sidon’s gaze darts down to where Link shuffles on his side, squeezing his thighs together.

“I’m sorry that it hurts.” Sidon voice takes that deep turn it does sometimes, and Link blushes under his hand, squirming harder. “Do you want me to leave? Or… Do you want me to help you make it go away? I will, but only if you say yes, darling.”

Sidon’s apology and offer of help unwind some tightness in Link’s guts. It’s a relief to know Sidon isn’t mad at him, hasn’t lost any affection for him. And as Link shoves himself up to sit on a hip, he thinks maybe he’d been wrong about Sidon’s intentions, too. Sidon has always loved bunnies. That’s what he’d said. And Link recalls a time early on in their relationship where he thought he’d dreamt Sidon saying that he loved him. Maybe that wasn’t a dream after all. Sidon drops his hand as Link sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. Link blinks watery eyes at Sidon through the cover of his bangs. And when Sidon’s gaze flinches down, spying that Link is still aroused from such little attention, Link doesn’t miss it.

Breath stuttering past his lip as Link collects himself, he squeaks out while trembling, “I’m scared.”

“Of me?”

Link shakes his head and pointedly stares down at the source of his problem.

Sidon’s hands make a reappearance on Link’s body—one in his hair and one cupping his face—as he coos, “Oh darling, don’t be. Your body is… perfect. There’s nothing wrong with it, with what’s happening to you.” Sidon’s thumb brushes over the tiny freckles along Link’s cheek. “Let me help you, bunny. I promise I’ll be gentle, and that I’ll stop whenever you want.” Sidon bends closer to him to nudge their foreheads together. His last plea puffs against Link’s lips when he says, “I love you, Link. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. Please, let me show you my love?”

Shivering in Sidon’s hands, Link bites his lip and gives him the tiniest nod. It’s all the permission Sidon needs. His hands are like a brand as they slip from Link’s skin. Sidon stands at his full height beside Link’s little bed and holds a hand down to him. Unable to gather the courage to look at Sidon, Link takes the Hylian’s hand and allows Sidon to pull him up. Once Link is on his feet, Sidon holds him by the shoulders to make sure he won’t fall over. Link shivers as Sidon bends down and presses a lingering, meaningful kiss to his forehead. Sidon says nothing while squeezing Link’s hand and gently pulling him from the room. Link casts one last glance over his shoulder, knowing things will be different after tonight, and follows Sidon into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally those nasty tag kick in lol. Chapter four picks up right where chapter three ended last week. Chapter five is... even worse lol. Enjoy!

“Take off whatever you feel comfortable with,” Sidon tells him while turning the lights down low in his room. “I’ll leave my clothes on. I want this to be about you, my dearest bunny.”

Link twists his fingers in front of his navel while watching Sidon hop onto his bed. Sidon situates himself at the headboard, back flat and legs spread in front of him. Once he’s comfortable, he shoots Link a dashing smile and pats the space between his legs.

“Sit here when you're ready, back to me.”

Nodding and swallowing hard, Link reaches for the hem of his shirt with trembling fingers. It's easier to do this if he keeps his eyes down and off Sidon’s smiling figure. Sidon asking them to sit like that gives Link something to focus on other than the out of control thump of his heart. What will Sidon do to him? All Link knows of sex is that it’s bad and not something he's supposed to look at, do, or talk about. Link shivers on his feet while gradually revealing more of his pale skin to the chill of Sidon’s room. It's always a bit cold in here, colder than his room. With his shirt gone, all the fine hairs on Link’s arms stand up. And when he pulls his shorts and underwear off with a blush, his skin comes alive with goosebumps there, too. Link tears his nervous gaze away from how his body is tight between his legs. He's not aroused anymore, but the tingling is still there. Link thinks he catches sight of something shiny and wet at the head of his prick, but too much shame sloshes in his stomach for him to be sure. He doesn't want to look again. He stands there, clothes on the floor where he'd thrown them, and waits for something to happen. The only thing that happens, though, is Sidon clearing his throat to beg Link’s attention.

Slim fingers tapping the mattress between his legs, Sidon coaxes Link closer with a softly spoken, “Come here, my darling bunny. Let me hold you.”

Link’s ears droop by his jaw as he nods and finally approaches the bed. He glances back and forth between Sidon’s thighs and the edge of the mattress a few times. There's no turning back. Sidon knows all about his little problem, and they both know Sidon wants to touch him, to cure him. Link draws in a shaky breath, almost like a sob, and climbs up. He's miserable on the inside, hates that this has happened to him. Sidon had said that this is normal, but how can it be? This isn't supposed to happen to him. Link crawls slowly between Sidon’s legs and hangs his head while thinking about what Sidon must think of him. Sidon probably said all those nice things to comfort him. Does Sidon think less of him? That he's disgusting? Link cowers under Sidon’s hands that gently turn him around and pull them closer together. Link tenses and holds his breath when Sidon’s hands at his hips drag them flush together. Link’s knuckles are white where he digs his fingers into his own thighs. But Sidon catches sight of that, how he's hurting himself, and quickly reaches forward to take Link’s hands.

“None of that,” Sidon's coos into one of Link’s droopy ears. He presses a kiss to the fur and nuzzles Link’s hair. “Don't hurt yourself. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.”

Shaking hard in Sidon’s arms, Link ducks his head until his chin touches his chest. It's difficult with his blue collar, and the edge of it bites into his windpipe.

“I’m scared.”

“Oh, Link.” Sidon releases Link’s hands in order to wrap his arms around the poor, trembling bunny. “No, no, my sweet. Please, don't be afraid. You know I would never hurt you. I love you, Link.” Sidon kisses Link’s ear again and rocks them a little while shushing him. “I love you far too much to hurt you.”

That's not it. Link knows Sidon loves him… Well, maybe not love like Link knows or is used to, but to Sidon this is love. All the love in the world couldn't change that Link is disgusting because of this. Link grits his teeth and tries to lean out of Sidon’s arms. But they're firm around him, and there's no escape.

In a voice so soft that Sidon has to crane his chin over Link’s shoulder to hear, Link confesses, “Bunnies shouldn't feel like this.”

“Hush,” Sidon says with a bit more force. “None of that either, Link. What you feel is not bad. You are not bad.”

Sidon keeps an arm around Link while the other slips away. Sidon’s hand is warm on top of Link’s thigh, and it gives Link something to stare at other than himself. It always amazes him how smooth and warm Sidon’s skin is. Sidon’s complexion is of course darker than Link’s, too. They compliment each other nicely—tall and short, brown and white. Link shivers under Sidon’s hand and wonders what Sidon would look like as a bunny, if his ears would be red like his hair. It's just another thought that distracts Link from the persistent tingling under his skin and between his legs. It's worse where Sidon’s palm cradles his upper thigh. Somehow, Sidon’s touch excites his skin more, even with this simple caress.

Link shudders and leans against Sidon’s chest. Exhausted from so much turmoil, Link drops his head back until it rests on Sidon’s firm body. He allows his eyes to wander around Sidon's room. But his gaze quickly catches on their reflections in a large mirror on the opposite wall, and Link shoots up in Sidon’s arms, panic reignited. The mirror reveals everything—how Sidon sits curled around him, how his legs cage Link’s bare ones. The view in the mirror draws the eye up Link’s pale legs and inevitably between them. And when Link tries to slam his legs shut, Sidon is there to stop him.

Fingertips denting the softness of Link’s inner thighs, Sidon coaxes them back open with both hands while cooing to him, “It's okay. Nothing to be afraid of. Does the mirror scare you?”

It only takes a tiny amount of strength from Sidon’s hands to keep Link’s legs opens. So, without other options, Link reaches up and pulls on his ears to block the sights and sounds.

“Oh, don't hide,” Sidon chuckles while squeezing Link’s thighs caught in his hands. “Look at yourself. Your body is beautiful, Link. There's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. It's just flesh and bones, my dear.” Sidon kisses the nape of Link neck below his collar and slides his palms up and down Link’s inner thighs, all in an effort to comfort him and arouse him again. “Open your eyes.” A nip to Link’s neck breaks up Sidon’s commands. “Look.”

Between his wrists, Link peeks an eye open to see his reflection. Sidon’s hands stand out starkly on the pale white of Link’s inner thighs. All his rubbing coaxes a blush into them, and Link follows the drag of Sidon’s hands with both eyes open wide, now. No one has ever touched him there. It adds more buzzing to the tingling running rampant under his skin. And when Link opens his legs a little wider to accommodate Sidon’s hands, his owner rewards him with a low groan into his neck. Link swallows hard and takes in the rest of his image. He's blushing madly from his hairline to the base of his throat. Link hopes his face will eventually return to its normal color. The heat in his face makes him dizzy, but he shakes his head to force his vision to still.

He's painfully naked while Sidon sits behind him, fully clothed. That hardly bothers him. The way Sidon peeks over his shoulder while planting lingering, soft kisses along his shoulder does, though. Link squirms in his arms and feels more than sees the little grin on Sidon’s face. But he continues kissing and nipping what skin that's in reach. Sidon’s kisses and teeth coax more pink into Link’s skin, like a paintbrush dipping in the blush at his throat and spreading it around. Link is pink elsewhere, too, and he squirms harder while looking at himself there. He turns his head away, but Sidon snatches his chin with a hand and forces his head back around.

“Don't look away. I want you to watch us.” Sidon holds Link’s gaze in the mirror while kissing the side of his neck. “You’ll feel good, bunny, I promise. You'll forget all about this shame and fear.” Sidon bites him next, and Link arches between his arms, breathing hard. Sidon drops his chin to pet his hand up and down Link’s chest, not yet reaching for anything pink. “You'll want me and crave my touch soon enough. Let me show you.”

The dry skin of Sidon’s palm brushes over Link’s nipple, already hard from the chill of the room. Link throws his head back and gasps to the ceiling, terrified and excited at the same time by the sensation. Sidon doesn't immediately draw Link’s gaze back to the mirror. Instead, he watches Link’s reflection squirm and jump while his fingers circle around and around the poor nub. His other hand keeps a tight grip on Link’s thigh to make sure they stay open. Link tries to muffle his adorable noises and squeaks, tries to still the way his hips jerk up. Sidon tuts at that and finally pinches Link’s nipple to draw a real reaction out of him. He has to hold Link down when his whole body rocks up. Link’s moan almost deafens him. Link flinches hard again at another pinch and scrambles at Sidon’s trousers with his short nails, desperate for anything to hold on to. Link doesn't even know what's happening, why this feels good. Head rolling back, Link sags against Sidon’s body when the slim fingers plucking at his nipple stop. Sidon’s hand returns to petting up and down Link’s chest, ignoring the way Link trembles and whimpers.

“Shhh, you're okay.” Sidon consoles Link’s quiet noises. “I've got you. Such a good bunny. How do you feel?”

Link’s thighs flinch like they'll close, but Link catches Sidon’s intimidating stare in the mirror. That gaze tells him to stay still, to let Sidon look at him.

“It hurts,” Link whines barely above a whisper.

Link watches Sidon’s bright eyes flash down to look between his legs. He's not as hard as before, but he's not soft anymore, either. Sidon’s voice and the attention to his nipple have drawn blood back down and firmed up his flesh. Link isn’t used to such tightness here, such heat pooling behind his navel. He’s supposed to resist this and stay still until it goes away. But Link glances at Sidon’s large hands and thinks maybe he knows what Sidon will do to him. He’s obviously washed himself, obviously knows what a hand around his cock feels like. But never with intent. Sidon wants that. Still, too much shame constricts Link’s chest for him enjoy this like Sidon wants. Link refuses to look between his legs and instead waits for Sidon to glance up again. Link’s blue eyes are there when Sidon finally tears his gaze away from what he obviously wants.

“I’ll make it stop,” Sidon offers quietly. “No one has ever touched you like this. I doubt it would take much to make you come.”

Link’s ears, already low, drop back down by his jaw. He wants to reach up and tug on them to distract his brain from playing Sidon’s voice purring “come” on repeat. He blushes harder than before and turns his head away when Sidon’s rich chuckle tickles a dangling ear.

Sidon kisses that ear and teases him with, “So shy. I love that about you, Link.” Sidon slides both hands down to fondle Link’s thighs again. “Of course, I love everything about you. Do you love me too, bunny?”

Lips parted, Link watches Sidon kiss the side of his neck while waiting for a reply. Does he love Sidon? He wants to. He’d loved Zelda, still loves her in a hopeless sort of way. But he’d been born to love someone like Zelda—a child. It had been easy, instinctual to love her. Their love had been pure and simple. Something about Sidon had always unsettled Link since their first meeting, and now Link catches a glimpse of it, like a cryptid on the edge of his vision. Sidon just wants someone to love and love him in return. And that someone has to be a bunny. Picking him out of the bunch had been easy. He’d been the only bunny to not reach out and paw at Sidon and beg his attention. He’d needed extra care, extra time. Extra love. Link swallows hard and stares down where Sidon’s fingers dent his thighs again. They’re spread wide, inviting Sidon’s hungry gaze. And that’s where Link catches Sidon looking before Sidon notices him watching, waiting to give a reply.

Link bites his lip and avoids Sidon’s golden gaze while nodding that yes, he loves Sidon, too.

Eyes wide, Sidon sits up straighter behind Link. Sidon holds him around the waist while nearly shouting, “Truly, Link? You love me?”

Link squeezes out a shy smile and nods his head. The last person he’d said that to was Zelda over a year ago. It feels like a different life, like he’s recalling a past life’s memories. But he could learn to love Sidon. The Hylian obviously has deep affection for him, as odd and a bit manic as it is. It feels good to be loved again.

Sidon squeezes him tightly before snatching the curve of Link’s jaw in one hand. It’s a tight twist, but Sidon urges Link’s head around and up to slot their lips together. Link squeals at the rough contact, and his ears fly straight up in alarm. But Sidon just holds his jaw and moans against his mouth, backing away just to peck more kisses on Link’s lips. It’s all far too much for Link, especially when Ravio is the only other being to people kiss him like this. So, Link cowers in Sidon’s hands and twists around at the waist to paw at his chest, desperate for him to stop. Sidon picks up on Link’s droopy ears and how his mouth firms up, how he whines with each kiss. It’s not an aroused, sexy sort of noise.

Sidon stops at that point and just holds Link to him, breathing hard and trying to control himself. It’s safe enough for Link to open his eyes. His heart is in his throat, and his stomach is a mess. But Sidon kept his word—he stopped when Link wanted him to. Link trembles with Sidon’s forehead pressed to his hair and gently tugs on Sidon’s shirt. It’s a little damp from both their sweat, despite the chilly bedroom. Sidon sucks in a deep breath before opening his eyes. The mania Link has seen a few times now is there, but Sidon had stopped. That’s what matters to Link.

Blushing and still a little sick, Link darts forward to kiss the corner of Sidon’s mouth. Those gold eyes of his fly open, but before Sidon says anything, Link interrupts him.

“Go slow?” Link asks softly while staring at Sidon’s shoulder. “Everything is a little… scary right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Sidon kisses Link’s temple and nuzzles his hair. “I’m sorry I scared you. Should we stop? I don’t want to, but I will.”

Link shakes his head, turns around to face the mirror, and holds on to Sidon’s trousers again. He says nothing after that, just wanting Sidon to continue whatever he’d planned. He doesn’t have to wait long. Sidon’s arms wrap around him to hug him tightly—meant to comfort him—before they unravel. The right hand finds a familiar place to squeeze and fondle Link’s inner thigh while the other slaps around in the blanket trapped under them. Link watches in the mirror rather than look away and upset Sidon. It’s how he catches sight of Sidon finally grabbing hold of whatever he’d been searching for. It’s a tube of something, and the cap makes a bright, plastic  _ snap _ when Sidon flicks it open with his thumb. He has to release Link’s thigh long enough to trade the tube into his right hand, squeeze out whatever clear stuff is inside into his left palm, and then toss it back to the covers. Link shivers when Sidon restores his right hand to the pale skin of his thigh. That shiver slows to a stop when Sidon presents to Link the shiny puddle of… whatever this is in his left hand.

“This will feel warm when I touch you with it,” Sidon explains with a gentle voice, softer than normal. “Not just because of my hand. This lubricant is the warming sort. It’s rather nice, I think.”

Some of those words make sense to Link. And judging by Sidon’s happy voice, Sidon thinks they all made sense. Link shakes his head and lifts a trembling hand to touch Sidon’s wrist.

“Lubricant? What is that?”

Link jumps as Sidon bends close to kiss the crook of his neck, painting kisses up to the curve of his jaw where ears would be if he were Hylian.

“Well…” Sidon drawls lowly near Link’s droopy ear. “When we’re intimate, lubricant is necessary for putting anything inside you.” Sidon chuckles when Link’s ears fly straight up. “But don’t worry, we’ll get to that later. For now…” Sidon’s hand lowers, down and farther down until his palm is flush with Link’s shaft, immediately spreading this “lubricant” around. “For now, we’ll use it like this. To make you feel good.”

If Link’s heart beat out of control before, now its goal is to explode out of his chest. How can something be so slick and warm like this? It’s not burning like spilling hot tea or soup in his lap—which he’s unfortunately done. No it’s… Link’s eyes roll back in his head, and his shoulders hunch up around his neck. It’s the exact opposite of spilling something hot in his lap. The pressure from Sidon’s hand gliding up and down his cock is better than anything he’s felt before. Sidon is probably sitting behind him, grinning from ear to ear as Link barely breathes enough to make a sound. Link’s hips jerk into his fist all on their own, completely driven by instinct and desire, something Link has denied his whole life.

Choking on a little moan, Link jumps between Sidon’s legs and tightens his grip on the Hylian’s trousers. They’ll be wrinkled for sure. Link’s chest jumps as he draws in a shallow breath, trying to control how the heat of Sidon’s hand tightens everything inside him. Sidon chuckles into his neck while flattening his free hand on Link’s stomach. Link is too far gone, too caught up in the wet up and down glide of Sidon’s hand, to think about closing his legs. He's a mess between them, and Sidon calls up terrible squelching noises as he picks up the pace. Link wants to pull on his ears again, but he doesn't dare let go of Sidon. Instead, Link presses his back tightly to Sidon’s chest and writhes in his arms.

Fingers tripping over the edge of Link’s foreskin and the crown of his head, Sidon nuzzles his hair and murmurs, “You’re okay, Link. It’s all right. Just let go, bunny. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Lips bitten and sore, Link gives a tiny nod.

“Oh darling,” Sidon sighs like a prayer. “You’re so beautiful. I could watch you forever. Open your eyes and watch with me. You’re about to come, please look.”

Chest heaving, Link blinks haze out of his eyes to stare at their reflections. Sidon has only stroked him a few times, barely touched him at all. But the heaviness behind Link’s navel and the tightness inside him has grown into pain and pleasure, getting ready to tip over the edge. Sidon concentrates his slick caresses at the head of Link’s cock. It’s all in an effort to push Link past the point of no return. Link’s back arches, and he rears his hips back to try and lessen the sensation of Sidon’s fingers swirling over and over his head. But that just backs his ass and tail into Sidon’s lap, and Link's naked flesh grinds on the heat and hardness of his owner through his trousers. A moan rips out of Sidon far too close and loud for Link’s furry ears. But then Sidon’s grip spasms around Link’s cock, tightening around him like a vice, and that’s all Link’s sensitive flesh can take.

Link’s head flies back. His mouth drops open in a silent cry. Sidon’s hand continues to stroke him, and the moans in his ears don’t stop. But no moan, no breath passes Link’s lips as his hips jerk below. He spills over Sidon’s long fingers and comes intentionally for the first time in his life. Link can do nothing but hold on to Sidon’s trousers and give little hops as his muscles seize to spatter come on his stomach. Sidon’s hand around him becomes too much to bear almost immediately, and Link whimpers while petting at his wrist. Sidon smacks a kiss to the side of his head and lets him go. Their fingers tangle as Sidon captures one of Link’s hands that had begged him to stop. Link’s free hand drops to his lap, and the fingers on that hand continue to twitch as his orgasm eventually runs cold. Link’s shivering picks up at that point. Sidon is quick to curl around him and rub warmth into his chest and collarbones with his other hand.

“Let’s get you into some pajamas and then into bed, hmm? I think that’s enough excitement for one day.”

Link’s eyes are too hazy to clearly see their reflections in the mirror anymore. But there’s a little laugh in Sidon’s voice, and he holds Link so gently that Link knows he’s happy. Link is happy too, too blissful to allow his shame to overwhelm him. Sidon’s hands and lips on him had been better than a hug, better than Sidon petting his hair. Link barely makes a peep when Sidon scoops him up—one arm under his weak knees and the other under his shoulders—and lifts him from the bed. The hallway and Sidon leaving briefly enough to get a washcloth from the bathroom all pass Link like he's unconscious. He flinches and gives a timid whimper when the warm cloth wipes up the mess on his belly and cock, but Sidon shushes his fear away. Link even cooperates when Sidon carefully guides his limp legs and arms into a set of pajamas. He'd been serious about dressing Link for bed and putting him down for the night. Link is warm and still pleasantly tingly all over when Sidon tucks him in and kisses his forehead. So little time has passed since his orgasm and now, but to Link it’s like hours have wasted away.

“Sweet dreams, my honey bunny,” Sidon whispers to him after another kiss. The backs of his fingers pet over the lingering pink in Link’s cheeks. “I love you.”

Link isn't sure how long he lies in his dark room, eyes shining out of focus in the glow of a nightlight. The house is still and quiet around him, no noise whispering through the wall that separates his and Sidon’s room. Link rubs his face into his pillow and curls a hand up by his mouth. He didn't know anyone could make him feel like that. And it scares Link how much he wants that again, wants to be the total focus of Sidon’s attention. But still, a slick, oily feeling from all this attention leaves Link a little ragged at the edges. The idea that he's meant for children and play is firm in his mind. One time sitting between Sidon’s legs and writhing against him won't dislodge that.

Link curls up tighter on his side. Squeezing his thighs together, he knows that won't be the last time. He breathes a little hard while thinking about it, and his chest grows tight with nerves. Link quakes in his bed, terrified and terribly alone, before he shoves himself to his feet. The poor bunny holds himself while fleeing his room. He doesn't know why he feels this way, why his skin is too tight over his bones. So he pads silently into Sidon’s dark room and seeks out his owner’s sleeping form in the bed. Link doesn't announce his presence before climbing up and huddling against Sidon’s back, lying on top of the blanket.

Sidon’s relaxed body tenses up when Link flattens a hand in the middle of his back. But he relaxes soon enough when his sleepy brain catches up. Who else would sneak into his bed except Link? Clearing his throat, Sidon shuffles his shoulders before murmuring, “Link? Are you okay?”

Link nods at first, forehead brushing the silky back of Sidon’s pajamas. But then he realizes that's a lie, and shakes his head, throwing his ears around. Sidon hums, rolls over, and scoops Link up to hold him tightly.  

“You've only been in your room for an hour or so, darling. What's wrong? Were you scared?”

Link nods and hides his face in the front of Sidon’s shirt.

A warm hand wanders up to the back of Link’s head and pets his loose hair.

“Hush now. You're all right. I've got you.” Sidon kisses his hair and holds him tightly, almost enough to hurt. He whispers barely loud enough for Link to hear, “I love you, bunny. I'm sorry I left you alone. You'll never be alone again, I'll never leave you or let anyone else have you.”

That's all Link wants. Link shuffles closer to Sidon, allows their legs to tangle, and rubs his face into Sidon’s warmth. He just doesn't want to go back to the shelter. That's been his fear the whole time. And now that Sidon has awoken this hunger in his skin, this need for touch and people kisses, Link doesn't think he'd survive being alone again. But Sidon is warm beside him, and his arms are tight around him, so Link puts the worry and shame to rest for now. He’s about to doze off in the safety of Sidon’s arms when the Hylian worms a hand between them to tip Link’s chin up.

“Link?” Sidon’s thumb pets the seam of Link’s lips and watches them part under his touch. “You love me too, right? Will you tell me? Please, bunny?”

Link murmurs, “I love you,” with Sidon’s thumb still caressing his lips. The dry skin catches on the pad, but Sidon’s constant petting unsticks them.

Sidon holds Link’s head still while swooping down for a kiss. He immediately licks at the tiny space between Link’s lips, petting them apart. Too tired to flinch or yelp, Link moans and allows Sidon past his lips for this deep kiss. He'd felt Ravio’s tongue during their kisses, too, but they'd been fast, rough things. Sidon darts and laps at him like he's the most precious thing in the world, like a rougher kiss would break him. Link holds on to the front of Sidon’s shirt as their kisses wind down. Sidon had helped Link bob his head while they'd kissed, and when they stop, he stills Link’s head and licks his own lips.

“I want to kiss you like that all the time,” Sidon confesses lowly, voice heavy like it gets sometimes. “And I want to hold you and touch you like we did tonight. You'll let me, won't you? I know you liked the way I touched you.”

Link gives a timid nod with his chin still caught in Sidon’s fingers. The mania is there in full force, unlocked by their gentle, slow kisses. Sidon’s eyes flutter shut as he whispers more.

“Oh Link, you're so beautiful. I want you under me, moaning and writhing while I'm inside you. You would feel so wonderful, and I'd be gentle. I'd never hurt you, bunny, never. It would take time, but I'd prepare you and give you just a little bit of me at a time, just enough to feel me sink into you.” Sidon shudders beside him and somehow finds the strength to peel his eyes open, revealing the barest sliver of gold. “I can't decide what part of you I want on my cock first. Your mouth or that bottom of yours. I've thought about it for such a long time, Link. You'll love it.”

Sidon’s low voice curls around Link’s trembling ears, promising something he doesn't understand. It's almost more like a threat. Link squeezes his eyes shut when Sidon doesn't look away. What does all that mean? The things Sidon just said? Link doesn't know, doesn't know all the ways Sidon can touch him. But he won't say no. Sidon wouldn't hurt him. And if he gets scared, then Sidon will slow down and console him. Link knows he probably wouldn't stop all together, even if he started crying. But Sidon would comfort him before putting hands on him again.

Link whimpers with his eyes closed as Sidon pulls him close again. Sidon presses more wet kisses to his lips, nipping his when he doesn't open like last time. These kisses have a rougher edge to them, and Link moans into Sidon’s mouth when they roll. Back flat on the bed and Sidon’s heavy weight above him, Link holds on to the back of Sidon’s shirt as they kiss. Link tries to keep up and follow Sidon’s lead with their lips and tongues, but it's too new and too much. Sidon eventually rips his mouth away and nuzzles Link’s blond hair around his ears. Sidon’s voice tickles Link’s furry ear when he whispers more filth into it.

“That's not all I've thought about. Adults have toys, too, and I want to use them on you. How many times could I make you come with a vibrator inside you? How long could you go with a cock ring on? It would hurt, but I'd make the pain go away, I promise.” Sidon slots a thigh between Link’s legs and holds him down like that. “I want to do terrible things to you, Link. Test the limits of your body, watch you moan and shake apart with me inside you. I could watch you come over and over again and never get bored.”

Link cowers under Sidon at that. He's aroused again just from Sidon’s voice and the pressure of his thigh. But all this scares him. It's too much unknown. Sidon picks up on Link’s souring mood and rolls off him. Cool air pools in the space Sidon had abandoned for a few second before Sidon scoops him up again. Sidon shushes his trembling and whimpers. A warm hand rubs up and down Link’s back until he relaxes and breathes like normal.

“Don't be afraid, bunny. You'll feel good when I touch you, when we’re together. Maybe we’ll go back and see Ravio and Hilda, show them the progress we’ve made. They'll be so happy to know we’re in love and together!”

Link nods, extremely unsure and uncomfortable with that idea. Kissing and touching Sidon just when they're alone is too much for him. Under the watchful, dark gazes of Ravio and Hilda, though? Link shudders hard, and Sidon mistakes his fear for arousal. Sidon holds the back of Link’s head and kisses his hair one last time.

“We’ll see what happens. Just know that I love you, and you've made me so happy. So very happy.”

-

They set up another play date with Ravio and Hilda despite Link’s hesitance to agree. Sidon asks him if he wants to, but Link doesn't think he could actually say “no” to that. Sidon expects him to agree and go along with it. Link remembers the sour mood Sidon had slipped into the last time he’d refused something. He doesn't want that again, doesn't want Sidon to huff at him and withhold hugs and cheek kisses. People kissing Sidon is still strange, especially when they do it in front of Hilda and Ravio. Sidon announces their relationship when they walk into Hilda’s house, and they share a brief kiss as Hilda and Ravio cheer. Their congratulations fall on droopy ears in Link’s case. They flop down by his cheeks as he blushes and tries to hide in Sidon’s side.

“I knew it would happen,” Hilda says with a smile and a hand on Sidon’s bicep. “I told you it would happen eventually. Just give it time. I'm so happy for you, Sidon. And you too, Link. I know you'll be happy together.”

Sidon smiles softly at his friend, looking close to tears, and says softly, “Thank you, Hillie. For everything. I would have never made it this far without you and Ravio. I owe you so much.”

Link has to look away when his eyes burn in sympathy. He's never seen Sidon so emotional. Sidon and Hilda hug beside him, just holding each other for a moment. During that time, Ravio slides up next to him with his ears low and a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I'm really sorry for making you cry, Link. I hope we can be friends still? That you'll forgive me? I really didn't mean to scare you.”

Link defers to Sidon in this case and tosses a glance over his shoulder. Sidon and Hilda stand close, no longer hugging. But Sidon beams at him and nods him on, urging him to accept Ravio’s apology. Bottom lip between his teeth, Link turns to Ravio and nods. He startles when Ravio jumps up and gives a holler. Link jumps even harder when Ravio throws his arms around him and smacks a big kiss on his cheek. Hilda and Sidon both reach for them, Sidon already comforting Link and Hilda scolding Ravio. The Hylians pull them apart and place an appropriate amount of space between them.

“Ravio, please be gentle with Link,” Sidon begs him, both hands already on the back of Link’s head as he hides. “Link and I have just started down this path together. He's still very shy and afraid of kissing and touching others. You don't want to upset him, do you?”

Ravio wilts under Hilda’s firm hands on his shoulders as he stares at Link’s shaking back. Link had immediately turned in Sidon’s hold and huddled against his chest, whimpering a little until Sidon started petting him. He hadn't meant to! Not again! Ravio’s ears swing low by his face as he shakes his head.

“I'm sorry, Link. I'm just really happy for you. Please, don't cry.”

They all comfort Link with gentle hands and quiet voices. For a split second, when Ravio had kissed his cheek, Link remembered their kisses in the playroom. That's what had started all this. The chaste kiss Ravio had given him sent sparks between Link’s legs, and he’d panicked. It's been a week since that fateful night, and he and Sidon have only grown more intimate. Sidon had kept his promise about using toys on Link and using his mouth. That had been the next intimate moment between them: Sidon sat on the edge of his bed with Link kneeling between his legs. Sidon had told him how to curl his lips over his teeth while blowing him. He's terrible at it, doesn't know how to balance breathing with caressing his tongue over Sidon's cock. He often had to pull away and pant for a few seconds, only for Sidon’s hands to tug him back.

Link blushes while hiding in Sidon's chest just remembering it. Oh, and how his whole body had buzzed when Sidon used a vibrator on him, teasing his entrance with the tip of it and jerking him off at the same time. They've not tried to put anything in Link yet, although Sidon likes to slick up the tips of his fingers just to rub circles around Link’s hole, teasing him with the promise of more. Link has no idea how they'll fit Sidon in him—Sidon had told him that's how people show their bunnies love, by having sex. But when madness grips Sidon after their orgasms and Sidon demands Link tell him that he wants that, Link nods anyway. If it will make Sidon happy and love him, he'll do it.

Link is quick to forgive Ravio, and they all calm down to eat lunch. Ravio demands to sit by Link, and Ravio cuddles up to him while they eat. Hilda tries to correct Ravio’s behavior a few times, but she gives up with a smile when Link cuddles him back. It's not so bad, to cuddle and accept Ravio’s cheek kisses. Link blushes under each one, blushes even harder when they leave the table and Ravio holds his hand as the four of them find a place in the house to sit and talk. They end up in a parlor somewhere, two couches separated by a coffee table again. A maid comes in and offers tea or coffee to the owners, water or juice to the bunnies. Link shakes his head at the offer, but Ravio accepts juice without a fuss. Ravio wouldn't be embarrassed by this since he lives here. But Link doesn't eat or drink things besides mealtimes—except a glass of water, which he doesn't mind getting himself. There are no people at home to wait on them hand and foot. Link doesn't like it, but manners rule above his comfort.

Link leans his head on Sidon’s chest as Sidon and Hilda launch into a conversation. The topic flies over Link’s head as he cuddles closer to Sidon’s warmth. These gentle moments without heat between them are Link’s favorite. He likes it when Sidon is just near him. Sidon had teased him only a few days ago that they don't have to touch each other and have sex all the time. But Link doesn't know what to think or expect, now. Sidon turns from chaste caresses and kisses to holding Link down and rubbing their fronts together and licking into his mouth. That happens without any warning, without any words from Sidon.

So Link walks the line and lives on the edge all the time. The tightness that winds up in his stomach when Sidon touches him in intimate places starts tightening right now. Link doesn't know why until he glances up to find Ravio squirming next to Hilda. She's not touching Ravio or looking at him, but Link knows what Ravio is doing when he squeezes his thighs together. Ravio shoots Hilda a desperate glance and paws at her sleeve. She bats him away at first until Ravio nuzzles her shoulder with his forehead, begging her attention.

Sighing, Hilda interrupts their conversation with, “I'm sorry, Sidon, Link. Will you excuse us while I attend to Ravio? He's feeling… needy.”

“No!” Ravio pouts while tugging at Hilda’s dress. “I don't wanna leave. Can't we stay here?”

Link glances at everyone in the room, again confused by whatever they're talking about. Ravio is needy? What does he need?

Sidon hums, eyes half-lidded, and says warmly, “Hillie, I don't mind if you and Ravio stay here while you take care of him. I don't think Link would mind watching, would you, bunny?”

Oh. Oh it's… It's a sex thing. Link understands now, what with Ravio squirming like that and Sidon’s oily voice. Link blushes bright red and shoots Ravio a wide-eyed glance. He wants to… have sex with Hilda while they watch? But why? Link sucks in a deep breath and is about to answer Sidon when Ravio speaks up again.

“Actually… Sidon I…” Ravio turns coy then and stares at the coffee table between them, his tan cheeks turning a shade darker. “It's been a long time since you were here… And I miss you sometimes…”

Sidon chuckles and holds Link tighter to his side, petting Link’s skin below where his short sleeve ends.

“I understand, my dear, but it's not really up to me. You should ask Hilda and Link if it's okay. I wouldn't want either of them to be upset or jealous.”

Hilda smiles at Sidon’s reply and leans over to kiss between Ravio’s black and grey ears.

“I don't mind. So long as Link and Sidon don't. You know I only share you with him.”

Ravio perks up at that and shoots an excited glance Link’s way.

“Oh, please Link? If you want we can-we can touch Sidon together! I'll show you some stuff I know he likes. Please, Link?”

Link plasters himself to Sidon’s side, seeking comfort. It's not Ravio and Sidon together that makes Link’s stomach tighten with shame. He’s still battling with his rearing about sex, and to make such a leap of touching Sidon alone to having someone watch… Link jumps when Sidon’s hand rests on top of his head. Shivering, Link turns his head up to give Sidon his eyes.

“It would be a good learning experience, I have to admit. Besides…” Sidon bends down slowly, giving Link time to turn away if he wants. But he doesn't, and Link accepts Sidon’s gentle kiss and words murmured against his lips. “Having you both kneeling at my feet sounds divine.”

Biting back a whimper, Link sits up straight and nods at Ravio, giving his consent. Ravio claps and bolts from his spot beside Hilda, although not without a kiss to her cheek. Ravio practically throws himself at Sidon’s feet and paws at his knees, wanting them to open. Link swallows hard as he glances away from Ravio’s hungry stare and meets Hilda’s crimson eyes. What will she do while they pleasure Sidon? Should… Should he go over there instead and kneel in front of her? Link isn't even sure what to expect under Hilda’s dress. He's familiar with his own genitals now and Sidon’s, but what about her? What does she look like? Hilda catches him staring and waves a dainty hand at him.

“Don't worry about me. I'm used to watching Ravio and Sidon together. I'll be fine, Link.”

Ravio yanks on the edge of Link’s shorts and whines, “Hey, keep your eyes of Hillie. She's mine!”

“Ravio, don't be a brat,” Hilda warns while dragging the hem of her dress up.

She’s not wearing anything under it, and Link tears his eyes away from the black hair between her legs. What has become of his life? How did he get here, slipping off a couch in some woman’s house while his owner flicks the button and fly on his trousers to pull out his cock? Link stares at Sidon’s covered knee rather than watch Ravio coo in joy and stroke Sidon until he's hard. Sidon’s legs shift to open wide, and he scoots to the edge of the couch to accommodate both kneeling bunnies. Link wants to hide his face in Sidon’s thigh, but he knows that's not an option. Ravio’s free hand not occupied with stroking Sidon yanks on his shirt to catch his attention.

Ravio pouts and squeezes Sidon while saying, “Come on, Link. Don't you wanna do this? We can make Sidon feel good together. Don't you wanna make him happy?”

Link nods, scared to disappoint Sidon, and sits up on his knees to mirror Ravio. Sidon’s legs are far enough apart for both bunnies to duck their faces near his cock. Link has done this a few times in the week they've been intimate, but never with another squirming body beside him. Ravio wastes no time in wetting Sidon’s firm skin with his lips and tongue, drawing out thankful hums and moans from Sidon. Link hesitates a moment longer, constantly fighting the shame inside him, before he follows Ravio’s lead. Together, they lap and kiss Sidon’s shaft and take turns mouthing at the head. Often enough, their lips or tongues graze each other’s around Sidon, and Ravio moans whenever it happens. That adds more sensation to Sidon’s skin, and he jumps under them sometimes.

Ravio pauses, breathing hard, and pulls on Link’s hair to direct his mouth to the messy head of Sidon’s cock. Link is two seconds away from pouting at Ravio for grabbing his hair. But then Ravio's lips and tongue join his on Sidon’s flesh. A loud moan belts out of Sidon’s mouth, and Link catches on. It's almost like people kissing Ravio, only there's a cock between them. It's made a bit messy and embarrassing when Sidon rocks under them, thrusting his cock between their lips. Link shuts his eyes rather than watch it happen. But at least Sidon is gentle with them, and Ravio is being nice. Link almost smiles while they do this, while they spend time paying so much attention to the head of Sidon’s cock. But then Sidon’s hands fall in their hair, grab their fluffy ears, and give the appendages a hard  _ yank! _

The bells in their collars cry out as Sidon jostles them even deeper between his spread thighs. Ravio whines around Sidon, squirming on his knees to rub his thighs together. But Sidon pulling on his ears only scares Link. Luckily, Ravio is far more talented and enthusiastic about this. So when Ravio arches up to swallow Sidon’s cock, Link takes that opportunity to slip out of Sidon’s weak grip. He watches, chin and lips messy, as Sidon bucks into Ravio’s mouth and wraps both hands around his black ears. Sidon yanks and pulls hard on them, dragging Ravio closer. Link winces while watching. How does Ravio enjoy that? Plus, how does he breathe with his nose buried in the red hair at the base of Sidon’s shaft? Link can't get nearly that much in his mouth.

Link blushes while watching and taking in the slick, sloppy sound of Sidon fucking Ravio’s mouth. Ravio whines every time Sidon sinks in as far as he can, and the bell at Ravio’s throat bounces under the force of Sidon's thrusts. It's too much, especially when Link’s eyes catch on Ravio rubbing between his legs with a hand. The other has a death grip on Sidon’s thigh, like he could control any of this. Sidon is long gone, head thrown back on the couch and hair a mess around his face. The couch springs groan with every jerk of his hips up. Link wants to tug his ears down to block out Sidon groaning both their names and Ravio whining with his mouth full. He should want that, to be a part of whatever this is.

Guilt urges Link to reach a hand out to join back in. He wants to be part of this and make Sidon happy. But Ravio yelps around Sidon’s cock as they both go still, and Link rips his hand away. What happened? Did something go wrong? But then Ravio moans again and slides off Sidon with a trail of white, sticky come following him back. Ravio’s eyes flutter shut as he hums and rubs himself harder. When his black eyes open, they find Link kneeling there with his lips parted and concern overflowing in his pretty eyes. Ravio grins at him, loops a hand around the back of Link’s neck, and then smashes their mouths together. Link expects Ravio’s lips and tongue. He doesn't expect the bitter taste of Sidon’s come slipping into his mouth.

“Mmm!” Link whines, shoving his hands at Ravio’s chest to make him stop. “M-Mmm!”

Sidon is silent above them, and Link hasn't spared a glance to Hilda since she'd pulled her dress up. He's not sure if anyone is watching them. But eventually, Ravio moans against his mouth as his hips jerk below, coming in his shorts from little more than his hand rubbing him and Sidon ravishing his mouth. Link rips his lips away and falls on his ass when Ravio finally lets him go. Breathing hard, Link wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and watches Ravio nestle between Sidon’s legs, holding him around the waist. Sidon chuckles and pets at Ravio’s hair and ears without looking. It all adds to the shame in Link, and he looks away from such a tender moment. He wishes he could be carefree like Ravio. He wishes he could touch Sidon and let Sidon touch him without his stomach feeling sick. Sighing, Link turns on his knees away from the pair and finds Hilda right where he'd last seen her.

She offers him a lazy smile while she touches herself. Link tries not to stare, but he's too curious for his own good. His face heats up as he watches two of her fingers slip through all the wetness between her legs and glide inside her. He's nearly dizzy when his ears pick up on Hilda laughing at him. She covers her mouth with her clean hand, red eyes twinkling over her knuckles. Link shuffles on his knees and tries to direct his gaze elsewhere—anywhere. But he's fascinated by how different she is from himself, wonders if Hilda touching herself feels good like a hand on him, if it's similar. Hilda hums at his curious gaze, pulls her fingers out, and crooks her index finger towards herself. It's shiny with threads sticking to the middle finger, connecting them.

“Come here, Link. I won't bite.”

Ravio’s whine of keeping away from Hilda makes Link pause. But when he looks over his shoulder, he finds Ravio clinging to Sidon’s waist, head resting on an arm while Sidon pets and rubs his ears. Ravio could be asleep for all Link knows. Sidon looks much the same, blissful smile on his handsome face and deep breaths shifting his stomach. With less of an audience, Link smiles a bit and crawls across the rug and around the coffee table to sit at Hilda’s feet. She's scooted to the edge of the couch like Sidon had, but Link tries to keep his eyes on her face rather than where the front of her dress is bunched up. Messy hand back between her legs, Hilda offers her other, palm up, to Link. He scoots close enough to her legs for her to pet him, and she does so with short nails that scratch his scalp. Mmm, that's nice, and he lays his head down on her thigh to ease the stretch she has to do to reach him.

Resting like this, Link has the perfect view of the fine, black hair between her legs and how she's shiny where her fingers curl inside. There's more to her than that, but Link’s eyes train on her fingers with absolute focus. Sidon has mentioned fucking him, putting toys inside him. But this is different. Hilda doesn't need lube to help her. He hadn't known anything about this, how Hilda’s body looks and what it can do. Forbidden knowledge. He only knows what a cock looks like because he has one—and more intimately later because of Sidon. Link swallows hard, tail twitching behind him, and glances up Hilda’s body to find her watching him. It takes everything in him to not stare where she thrusts lazily into herself.

“That was very nice, watching Ravio and you with Sidon.” She plays with a lock of his hair that had escaped his hair tie from all of Sidon’s pulling. “I always did like watching them together. It's even better with you and Ravio.”

Link nods just to agree with her.

Beautiful smile on her face, Hilda maintains eye contact while freeing her fingers again. Link immediately tries to dart his gaze down, but her crimson eyes demand his attention. Link whines when her wet fingers graze over his lips. He's not nearly as afraid to kneel in front of her, alone, like he had with Ravio for Sidon. No one watches them, no one is here to compete with him. Hilda hums and rubs the extra wetness on her fingers on Link’s lips like she's wiping lip gloss on him.

“Are you curious about me, Link? You've probably never seen a woman before or touched one.”

Link breathes hard over the back of Hilda’s hand as her tacky fingers still on his lips. Trembling, he opens his mouth to draw the tips of them past his lips. His eyes slam shut at the bitter taste of her, but he persists. It only takes a few brushes from his tongue to re-wet the clear fluid she'd coaxed out of herself. Link tries to clean it up as best he can, darting his tongue between her fingers and squealing a bit when she pinches his tongue between them. But she lets him go with a giggle and watches him suck her fingers clean. He's reluctant to let them go, but they slip free with a tiny moan from him.

Why had that felt so good? He's only scared of failure when he kneels in front of Sidon and tugs at the button and fly of his pants. There's no real stake here. Hilda isn't his owner. He's not here to make  **her** happy. Plus, he’s only ever known her to be gentle with Ravio. She never grips him with hands that dent flesh or stares at him with madness dancing in her eyes. It’s different. Link’s eyes flutter open under that revelation, and he lifts a trembling hand from his lap. The ball of her knee is chilly when he covers it. Hilda kicks her legs open wider and dives both hands into his hair, now that the fingers on her right are clean.

“I'll show you what to do, if you want to touch me,” she offers with a gentle voice. Her fingers rub tight circles into his scalp, and Link’s head bobs along in a nod as he cranes into her touch.

One hand slips out of his hair to fuss with the skin and folds between her legs. Link watches with heat in his cheeks and a fast wag in his tail. Hilda can't see it, but he knows his tail twitches a mile a minute. Biting his lip, Link watches as Hilda holds herself open with her pinky and thumb while the rest of her fingers pet over a little bump near the top where everything is a pretty shade of brown and comes open.

“I'm sensitive right here. Your lips and tongue would feel good right there.” She giggles at his sloppy nodding. “Just don't bite me. Treat me like you would Sidon. And remember to breathe.”

Link offers her hands no resistance when she pulls his head down. Eyes closed, Link purses his lips together like he's about to kiss Sidon’s cock. The little bump he'd watched her pet is firmer than he thought, and he rubs his lips harder over it. She jerks against his face and twists locks of his hair in her fingers, pulling more strands out of his hair tie. Link winces as his hair tugs on his scalp, but he doesn't blame Hilda. Sidon sometimes pulls his hair too, and he never gets upset at Sidon for it. She'd said to treat her like Sidon, though.

Link risks doing this wrong and disappointing Hilda by dragged his tongue up and down, between her lips. She groans above him and holds him tighter to her. That encourages Link, and he slips his tongue down to gently search where Hilda had slipped her fingers inside. That's where all the shiny fluid comes out, and Link laps at it like he would precome from Sidon. Doing that draws up a slick, filthy noise between them, and Link’s face heats up even more. Hilda moaning his name only adds more blood to Link’s cheeks. It bleeds down his throat and would pink his ears if he were a Hylian. Instead, his furry ears droop down out of embarrassment. Hilda shakes a hand free to rub one of them between her fingers.

“Mmm, Link, that feels so nice. You're such a good bunny, so gentle with me.”

Link smiles at that praise and happily follows Hilda’s hands that guide him back up. She doesn't hold his head to control him, just to redirect his attention where she wants it. Link smiles and moans along with her, happy to do this for her and make her feel good. He still has no idea what he's doing with Sidon, feels like half the time he's two seconds away from upsetting Sidon again. It should be like this, he realizes while tracing circles around and around the firm bundle Hilda had showed him. He should  **want** to crawl to Sidon’s feet and offer whatever Sidon needs to be happy. When he’d done that for Hilda just now, he acted carefree like Ravio does. Link whimpers, overrun with sadness for a moment. It's just like his separation from Zelda all over again. He's not good enough, not what Sidon needs, not what makes him happy. Hilda catches on to his distress even over her breathy moans. Fingers still in Link’s hair, she gently urges Link’s mouth away from her.

Panting and cocking her head back to knock hair out of her eyes, Hilda pets him for a moment before asking, “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

Link shakes his head, desperate to assuage her worries. He tries to dip his head back down to give her the attention she wants, but Hilda’s hands are firm. Link closes his eyes and bows his head. Hilda just shushes him, sits up, and bends down to kiss his hair and his limp ears.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry, Link,” she whispers against his ears. “I’m so sorry. Let’s stop, okay? I don’t want to upset you.”

Oh, but he hadn’t made her come! He doesn’t know how to do that, doesn’t know how long it takes, but he wants her to. Sidon is always so happy with him, gives him praise and cuddles him when they're done. He just wants to make her happy. Hilda just laughs quietly at his pout and urges his head up to kiss his cheek. He offers his mouth to her, even though his lips and chin are shiny, but she doesn’t give him a people kiss.

Soft smile on her face, Hilda shakes her head and says, “I only kiss Ravio like that. He’s my bunny. He’s special to me.”

That makes sense, and Link nods in her hands. He’s not upset by her denying him. He gets it. Hilda still rains down kisses on the rest of his face until Link smiles again. Sighing, Hilda lets him go long enough to fix her dress and shoo Link back so she can stand. When she does, she tosses a smirk towards Sidon and Ravio, clearly napping with Ravio still sitting on the floor. She snorts and offers Link a hand to help him up. He’s still a bit sour about not giving her the attention she’d wanted—to make her come—but he happily follows her out of the parlor and into a bathroom across the hall. Hilda washes her hands and nods to a cloth folded on a little table beside the sink.

“It’s cute to see your adorable face messy, but you really should clean up. Wouldn't want the boys to get jealous, right?”

She means it in a joking way, even winks to drive her point home. Link knows he's not in trouble for touching Hilda, and some of his happiness returns because of her easy-going attitude. Link nods and does as he’s told, not an ounce of resistance in him. He doesn’t resist Sidon, either, but Sidon’s orders always stoke a fire of fear in him. He’s not sure why. Link just wants to love Sidon and be loved in return. All this sex stuff scares him. Maybe if Sidon took things slower and invited Link into his personal space—like Hilda had—then maybe Link would feel more secure about it. Sidon used to do that. He used to wait for Link to come to him. But the moment Link had given Sidon an inch, he took a mile.

Link sighs while tossing the damp cloth in a bin and takes Hilda’s warm, clean hand when she offers it to him. He just doesn’t know what to do about Sidon, about them. But as they wander back into the parlor and discover Sidon and Ravio righting their clothes, Link releases Hilda’s hand and makes straight for Sidon. He does so because he wants to be near Sidon. He wants to hold Sidon’s hand and cuddle next to him. He wants that ease he’d had with Hilda just now. And he won’t earn it by shying away from Sidon and avoiding the Hylian’s affection. Sidon perks up when Link plops his weight onto the cushion beside him and immediately cuddles under his arm. Sidon coos to him and rewards such closeness with a gentle hand in his hair and fingers that rub his ears. Link forgets all about how Sidon had grabbed his ears earlier, how Sidon had moaned his name even though Ravio took over. He forgets about all that, because it doesn’t matter. Sidon’s affection and their love is the only thing Link cares about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, final chapter. I've got a sequel to "The Sofa in Mr. Ruta's Office" still in the works. I've reached the nice, happy parts of the story and progress and slammed to a halt lol. Apparently I can't write lightning quick if Link isn't suffering lol. That story will not be for every one, though, because there IS rape in it. So read that one at your own risk. No idea if/when that will start posting, because it's not finished lol. I've run out of steam for writing again, so don't hold your breath.
> 
> The end of THIS story took a fucking turn I hadn't originally planned. But whatever.

“That's it, Link,” Sidon sighs, fingers tight in Link’s blond hair while the bunny kneels between his legs. “I'm going to move a little more, okay?”

Eyes shut tight, Link just focuses on keeping his gag reflex down. They're practicing this—Sidon calls it “oral sex” or sometimes a “blowjob” whatever that's supposed to mean—and Sidon had wanted him to try and take more in his mouth. But it's made difficult by the humming below, down between Link’s cheeks. They've started practicing with other things, too. Sidon likes to put toys in him and watch him cry until he comes. Sidon probably thinks he's crying just from the sensation, which is true. But Link still fights all the shame he'd had since their first time being intimate all those months ago.

He cries, because he constantly feels like he's bad, that he shouldn't want this or like this. He still struggles with admitting that he likes people kisses and Sidon touching him. Sidon coaxes the confessions out of him, but Link nods to such questions with a deep blush and a pit of shame that swirls around and around in his guts. Sidon doesn't know about the shame, just takes his hot face between his hands and rains kisses down on him. Link flinches between Sidon’s legs as the toy inside him vibrates at a higher frequency. He knows Sidon has a remote to it, likes to stare down at him while changing the setting so fast that he can't get used to it. Link thinks he has it set on a random mode, just because it will buzz hard inside him, then soft for a while, and then hard again. And Link flinches every time it turns hard, rubbing inside him.

“Shhh, you're okay.” Sidon pets his hair while holding his head firmly down, down as far as Link can take. “It feels good, doesn't it? There's nothing to be afraid of. Just let go.”

Sidon always wants him to come first. Link doesn't mind, because then whatever Sidon does to him after his orgasm usually passes as a blur. Link doesn't often remember what Sidon does to him during that blissful period after he comes. All the shame fades away for a few minutes. And even if Link shivers back to reality with Sidon’s come on his face or fingers inside him, it doesn't matter. Link whimpers with his mouth full, just wanting to reach that moment. The setting of the vibrator changes to just hard all the time, and Link let's loose a stream of moans around Sidon. He tries to bob his head and drag his lips over Sidon’s flesh. But the hold on his hair demands stillness while Sidon is the one to move.

Sidon moans above him as his hips give tiny, short thrusts into Link’s mouth. The hard buzzing inside him makes it difficult for Link to keep his throat open and relaxed. The blunt head of Sidon’s cock jabs his soft palate, the back of his throat. Link gags and scratches at Sidon’s thighs, but he doesn't stop. Sidon shifts his hands to Link’s ears and holds him still by pulling on them. That makes Link freeze up. He doesn't want to hurt himself by fighting Sidon’s grip. So Link lets go like Sidon had told him to, focuses on the constant buzz against his walls, and yelps around Sidon when his orgasm sneaks up on him.

Sidon’s moans and praise fall on deaf ears. Link doesn't even feel Sidon yank harshly on them and fuck his mouth just a bit rougher. Link’s body jumps and shivers as the vibrations don't stop even when he's spent. He's sure his come rains down, spattering the hardwood beneath him. Sidon won't make him lick it up this way, unlike if he comes in Sidon’s hand or over his own stomach. Something like that always brings the rush of shame right back to Link. Mostly because Sidon waits until he floats down from his orgasm to make him do nasty things like that. Link shudders while Sidon holds the back of his head—both ears fisted in one hand now—and comes down his throat. Sidon had to teach Link how to swallow, to not choke while a cock comes in his mouth. It’s been a slow process, but Link swallows everything Sidon spills in him right now without a fuss.

Link only coughs out of reflex when Sidon pulls out. He's still lost to his orgasm, especially because the damn vibrator continues to whir away inside him. Sidon hadn't changed the setting, had left it on the highest one. Tears find their ways out of Link’s eyes when the firm toy in him batters against his numb walls, rumbles along the sensitive place inside him. Sidon had called that a “prostate” and guided Link’s fingers inside himself to find it. Touching it makes him come harder, from deep inside rather than the tingly orgasms Sidon coaxes out of him just by playing with his cock. And sometimes, even after he's come, Sidon will reach inside him to press and rub on that spot to wind him up again. That's what's happening right now, all because Sidon hasn't turned the toy off.

Fingers scratching at Sidon’s thighs, Link whimpers, “Sidon please… turn it off.”

Sidon’s fingers relax in Link’s hair and from around his ears. They're gentle again, petting down locks of hair he’d messed up.

“Hold out a little bit longer, bunny. You'll come again if we wait.”

Come again? How? He just did! Link squirms under Sidon’s hands and paws at his thighs, desperate to make this stop. Link shakes his head hard enough to smack his own face with his ears. No, he wants to stop, wants to just lie down and enjoy the soft times between them where Sidon just cuddles him. Fresh tears flow down Link’s cheeks as he throws Sidon a pleading look. Sidon just shushes his whines.

“Behave, darling. You were so good up until now, don't fuss.”

Link shrinks down under Sidon’s stern voice, but his hips continue to twitch as he writhes on the vibrator. Why is Sidon doing this to him? It doesn't hurt, not yet, but he's scared. He just wants Sidon to pet him gently and hold him, like they usually do when they're done.

Nails scratching Link’s scalp in tiny circles, Sidon coos down at him, “Do this and you'll make me so happy. You're a good bunny, aren't you? Don't you want me to be happy?”

Lip between his teeth, Link whimpers and nods his head. He wants to be good, even though most of the time he thinks he's bad because of all this. His purpose is to make Sidon happy. That's always been his reason for existing, to make his owner happy. Sidon slips to the floor with him and holds his cheeks as Link cries. He tries to bite back whimpers and sobs, but they squeak out of him regardless. Sidon holds him the whole time while he unravels inside. The vibrator is relentless like all machines are. No matter how Link angles his hips, it teases him inside and finds new places to rub.

Link shrieks and claws at Sidon’s arm when a large, warm hand wraps around his cock and fondles him. No, that's too much! Link sags against Sidon’s chest and openly cries. His body knows what to do, knows to roll his hips between Sidon's fist and then grind down on the vibrator. Sidon’s comforting murmurs float over Link’s ears without him ever hearing them. He's lost to the numb buzzing inside him and how Sidon’s fingers squeeze him. All this winds a spring in Link’s guts until one more turn breaks the tension, and it rips out of him as an orgasm.

Link chokes on a shrill scream as he thrashes in Sidon’s arms. He's numb where the vibrator had speared him open, doesn't even feel Sidon touch him there when Sidon pulls him off the toy. They end up on the bed somehow, although Link doesn't remember them moving. Link curls into a tight ball to hide his teary face and sniffles from Sidon. It's easy to do with Sidon scooping him up and rocking them on their sides. Link tries not to move a muscle or press his thighs together. Movements like that stir up static to tingle from between his legs. It reminds him that Sidon had done something new, something impossible to him. Link didn't know Sidon could use his body and manipulate it like that. He… He almost likes it. It scares him, like all this sex stuff does, but Sidon controlling him and doing whatever he wants is… Link shudders in Sidon’s hands and sucks down a deep breath to calm his whimpers. He has thoughts like these after they're done and after his orgasm has run through him. He thinks about all the shameful things Sidon does to him and has to face the reality that he likes most of it. He wants Sidon to be happy and to make Sidon feel good, but he wants that in return. Sidon’s methods are just too new, shameful, and unknown to Link. He wishes sex didn't scare him so much.

Sidon pulls Link out of his thoughts by nudging his chin up for a few gentle kisses. Link whines when Sidon murmurs against his lips, “I love you, bunny. Such a good pet, so eager to please me. You're perfect, Link, and I'll always love you.”

Link plays his part and whispers back, “I love you, too.”

That earns him a smile from Sidon and more kisses. They're not meant to wind him up again, so Link doesn't fuss. Sidon kisses his tears away too and shoots him a tiny frown.

“Oh Link, why are you crying? You usually stop by now…”

Cowering against Sidon’s chest, Link whimpers, “That was too much.”

Sidon snorts above him and goes back to holding him tightly and petting his hair.

“Nonsense. I knew your body could take it. It felt good, didn't it? You liked it.”

Link swallows hard and hides his face in Sidon’s chest rather than saying anything. Sidon is like this now, denying him everytime he tries to tell Sidon that something scares him or hurts. He’d listened somewhat a few months ago, especially when he introduced toys that go inside Link during their play. That had scared Link more than anything else, and Link remembers Sidon’s frustration when he would beg the Hylian to go slower, to be gentle with him. Link’s weak voice had given in to whimpers and choked cries while he’d held his legs up to give Sidon access. On his back, it hadn't been so bad. Sidon would swoop down and kiss him and whisper praise to him while thrusting into his tight hole. Link doesn't like playing on his hands and knees. He can't see Sidon, and Sidon likes to pinch him and pull on his ears when they're like that. His tail doesn't escape the teasing either. Sidon likes to watch it wag while he stretches Link open. Once, Sidon had swiped at his ass, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. Link remembers that with a blush, remembers how he'd gushed against the bed and rubbed himself on the blankets. He hadn't expected that little smack to set his skin on fire and nearly push him to the edge. Sidon hadn't caught on to how much hitting his ass turned him on, thankfully. Link bites back whimpers while remembering it all, and he cuddles closer to Sidon to chase the memories away. They just make him tingle between his legs, somehow drawing blood back into his used flesh. He hopes Sidon doesn't notice.

Whether Sidon notices or not doesn't matter when the Hylian nuzzles his ears and murmurs happily, “This is a special day for us, darling. Do you know what today is?”

Link scoots back enough to meet Sidon’s joyful, sparkling eyes. He shakes his head and hums when Sidon rubs a furry ear between his fingers.

“Six months ago, I left this house a very lonely, sad man. And when I came back”—Sidon taps the tip of Link’s nose and smiles when Link wiggles it—“I carried you to your new room in my arms. It seems like so much time has passed!” Sidon swoops down to kiss Link’s slack mouth and nuzzle their cheeks together. “Six months, bunny. And we have the rest of our lives to look forward to. We should do something special on this special day.”

Sidon moves back to lying on his side and petting Link. It gives Link enough room for his quiet voice to be heard.

“Should we… Should we spend it with Hilda and Ravio?”

Link likes their friends, is much more comfortable having sex with them around. Sidon is gentler with an audience, less likely to push Link hard like he just did with the vibrator. Plus, Hilda has a soft spot for him and likes to pet him and praise him while he explores between her legs. Ravio puts up a stink about it, but Sidon is always there to soothe Ravio’s foul mood. Hilda had also been the one to distract Link the first time Sidon had pulled Ravio into his lap and fucked him in front of them. They'd only just begun to explore that sort of stuff with Link, and he'd winced and whimpered at the sight of Ravio’s body impaled on Sidon’s cock. How does that not hurt? How does Ravio enjoy that so much that he screams and begs for more, faster, harder? Sidon doesn't always fuck Ravio when they're all together. But they usually get up to something.

They haven't been back since last week when Ravio had shoved him to the floor and kneeled on top of him, their heads facing each other’s feet. Sidon had kneeled beside them and showed him how to pleasure Ravio like this, how to angle his head to suck Ravio off while Ravio did the same to him. And Sidon had stayed with them, petting Ravio’s ass or reaching down to pinch Link’s nipples. He'd made them come squirming and whining by touching them. But at least he'd held Link and whispered sweet nothings to him when they were done. That's what Link lives for—Sidon's gentleness afterwards.

Sidon curls his fingers around Link’s jaw to draw his head up, knocking the bunny out of his thoughts.

“How wonderful of you, darling, to include our dear friends in our celebration.” Sidon smiles at him and kisses his forehead. “You really like Hillie and Ravio, don't you?”

Link nods, because it feels like the correct response but also because he actually does like them. Hilda always makes him feel safe and comfortable when the four of them are together. Plus, Ravio is kin to him, a fellow bunny. Of course he likes Ravio. Ravio understands him on a deeper level than the Hylians do. So, Link nods a few more times and smiles back at Sidon.

Sidon’s smile wavers, though, when he asks, “More than me?”

Whining, Link shakes his head and darts up to kiss along Sidon’s jaw. No! He hadn't meant it like that! He has to convince Sidon that's not what he’d meant. But Sidon smiles under his frantic kisses and holds him still to press their lips together. Link squeals when Sidon pets his lips apart and instantly deepens the kiss. Sidon doesn't linger for long, though, and releases Link’s pretty mouth soon enough.

“I'm glad. I love you above all others, bunny. It would hurt me very much if you liked someone more than me.”

Heart twisting horribly, Link shakes his head and pleads, “I love you, too. I promise I don't love anyone else. I promise.”

“Good,” Sidon sighs while relaxing into the bed again. “I'll call Hillie in a few hours to see what she and Ravio are doing. We’ll all go out to dinner if they're free. Okay?”

Link nods and hunkers down for a nap with Sidon. He's not sure what else Sidon has planned, but dinner with their friends sounds nice, peaceful. Link is all shy smiles and pink cheeks later when Sidon announces their dinner plans and ushers them upstairs to pick an outfit for Link. They settle on black shorts with suspenders, a short-sleeved button up in blue to match Link’s eyes, and black bow tie to pull the look all together. Link turns his blushing face away from Sidon’s beaming smile and bountiful praise. It's too much, but he won't object. This is innocent, pure praise from Sidon that comes from his heart. It's different from when Sidon encourages him to bob his head faster while blowing him or take just a bit more of a toy inside him.

That sort of praise twists Link’s stomach and makes him nervous. But he doesn't think about that as Sidon coaxes him closer with a finger and a mischievous smirk on his face. When Link is near enough, Sidon scoops him up and situates Link in his lap, sitting astride rather than straddle it. Sidon pets loose strands of hair out of Link face and just watches him for a few, silent seconds. Just when Link is about to squirm, wondering why Sidon holds him like this, Sidon finally speaks up.

“You're so beautiful, Link. You know I love you so, don't you?”

Hands flat on Sidon’s chest, Link nods and smiles to make Sidon happy.

“I'm glad. Will you do something for me while we’re at dinner? Hillie and I would like to play a little game with you and Ravio. To make things fun.”

The idea of Hillie and Sidon wanting to “play a game” with them fires off suspicion in Link. He knows what that means. They want him and Ravio to do sex things. But in public? Link cowers a bit in Sidon’s lap and nods him on.

From his pocket, Sidon pulls out a toy they've used before. He likes to leave it in Link and control it using a remote. Link already knows the long range that particular toy is capable of. Swallowing hard, Link tears his eyes away from it to meet Sidon’s gaze.

“Hillie has a similar one for Ravio. He's going to wear it while we’re out. I'd like you to play, too.” He chuckles and glances down at the toy, covered in blue silicone with a wide base to keep it from slipping completely inside Link. “I tossed around the idea of switching remotes with Hillie for extra fun. What do you think? Will you wear it?”

What choice does he have? If he says no, Sidon will be upset and huffy all night. He might just do it anyway, ignoring Link’s denial. Link shivers in Sidon’s lap and bows his head until his chin touches his chest. His blue collar, bell and tag as perfect and polished as their first day together, digs harshly into his throat. Sidon sits with him and lets him stew over their game for a moment. His hands are gentle on the back of Link’s neck and the one he lays on Link’s thigh. Link knows he has no other choice. Gathering his courage, the poor bunny nods without looking at Sidon’s face, giving Sidon permission for this.

“Really?!” Sidon nearly shouts. “Truly Link? You'll indulge Hillie and I in our game? Oh darling, I love you so!”

Sidon’s arms snake around Link’s hips and squeeze him in a tight hug. Link buries his lips and chin against Sidon’s shoulder to hide the way his smile turns nervous, a little afraid. Sidon never means to hurt him. Link knows that. But sometimes the Hylian gets too rough or too fast, and then it hurts. Link just hopes Sidon won't go overboard with this toy thing. If Sidon and Hilda do switch remotes, Link knows he'll be safe. Hilda is always kind and gentle to him. Link shudders against Sidon when he realizes the double edge of this situation. Sidon would have the remote to Ravio. And probably show the bunny no mercy. Link almost wants to beg Sidon to not do that. He wants to beg Sidon to keep the remote to him, just to spare Ravio. But thinking about it, Link’s begging would do nothing. Plus, Ravio seems to thrive and crave Sidon’s madness. He had no complaints the time Link watches Sidon fuck him on the couch. So maybe Ravio would enjoy Sidon controlling the remote to his toy. It could be that Ravio suggested this very thing. Link isn't sure, but he squirms in Sidon’s lap while thinking about it. They're supposed to leave for the restaurant soon.

Sidon nudges him up from his little hiding place and murmurs lowly to him, “We should finish getting you ready for tonight, shouldn't we? Bend over my knees, and I'll put the last piece of your outfit in its proper place.”

Link blushes and scrambles off Sidon’s lap. He's about to do just that when Sidon laughs quietly behind a hand.

Sidon points to his shorts and orders, “Take those off for a moment. Wouldn't want to get them dirty.”

Nodding, Link picks at the clips attached to his suspenders to free them. Next, the button and fly on his black shorts come undone. They pool on the floor along with his underwear. Link trembles while climbing across Sidon’s thighs to position himself how Sidon wants. The squat couch Sidon has occupied while watching Link dress for tonight doesn't offer much room for Link to do this. So, he leaves a foot planted in the lush carpet of his bedroom while draping himself over Sidon's thighs. Sidon steadies him and pets up and down his back while his other hand fusses with lube. Sidon lets him go completely in order to cover his fingers and the toy in slick stuff. Sidon holds the plug above Link’s back to not smear lube on him while his messy fingers slip between Link’s pert cheeks.

Link yelps at the cold drag of them as Sidon wastes no time in stuffing first one and then two inside him. Link had thought for sure that Sidon would dally inside him, fingering him to tease and frustrate him. But no, Sidon lingers in him long enough to loosen him up for the plug. Sidon doesn't even brush across his prostate, actually avoids the nerves while prying Link open. That's confusing for Link, but he won't turn his cheek away from a gift like this.

Hands gripping the couch cushion under them, Link grunts and arches his hips to give Sidon more access. That draws a deep chuckle out of Sidon just before the smooth tip of the plug nudges Link’s entrance. It slips in like nothing, only causing Link a bit of pain when the wide bulb near the base bullies past his rim. He's used to this toy, knows he can sit comfortably with it inside him. Link wiggles impatiently while waiting for Sidon to seat the damn thing all the way in and let him up. Sidon again chuckles at Link and finally pushes the last bit of toy into Link until his rim grips the narrowest part of the shaft. The wide base refuses to give him more. It's in.

“Okay!” Sidon gives a little smack to Link’s cheek with his clean hand. “Up, my darling bunny, we have friends waiting for us!”

They actually beat Hilda and Ravio to the restaurant. Link shuffles next to Sidon as they walk up. The plug inside him is still off, but not for long. On the way, Sidon had kept the remote off while explaining the rules of their engagement. Ravio and Link aren't allowed to come or make a scene while they eat. They aren't allowed to ask for release, either. If they come during dinner, they'll be punished. Sidon and Hilda had agreed to not begin their game until everyone arrived and they sat at the table. So when the pair walks up, Ravio with a little less spring in his step, a nervous sweat breaks out on the back of Link’s neck. He stares at Ravio—also sweating—as Sidon and Hilda trade kisses on their cheeks. It's not all they trade.

Sidon dangles the remote to Link’s toy with a finger through the wrist strap attached to it. He shoots Hilda a suggestive look when she offers Ravio’s in return. Link bites the inside of his cheek as they trade and pocket the remotes without a word. What awful teasing do their owners have in store? With the promise of “punishment” on the line, will Sidon purposely push Ravio over the edge? Sidon hadn't explained what their “punishment” would actually be, though. Ravio gives him a tiny smile, nervous for once, and holds his hand out for Link.

“I missed you,” Ravio says quietly. “I wish we could see each other more often.”

Link nods and squeezes Ravio’s hand. The fact that Ravio is nervous and shy right now scares Link even more. Anything could happen after they sit. He just has to believe that their owners won’t embarrass them in public. After all, it’s just a game. It’s meant to be fun. Link clings to Ravio’s hand as they walk in front of their owners, following the maître d to their table. As much as he clings to Ravio’s hand, Link also clings to his faith in Sidon and Hilda. Their owners love them. They just want to have a little fun in public, to see him and Ravio squirm and get a bit messy.

Link shoots Ravio a smile as they sit. He knows they both held their breath when their owners pulled their chairs out for them, only released it when their bottoms touched the chairs. Link shifts to find a more comfortable position, jostling the plug inside him until the pressure lessens some. Sidon had to train him to sit with things in him. At first, he couldn’t do it, would pout and plead with Sidon for them to do something else, anything else. But now, he barely notices the weight of the toy inside him at all. Well, he’ll barely notice until Hilda decides to turn the remote on. Ravio and Link hold hands under the table as they wait for that moment to come.

Ravio’s hand squeezing his until his knuckles pop is the only way Link knows Sidon has begun their little game. Link keeps his eyes focused on his menu. But under the table, he rubs his thumb along the bones in Ravio’s hand. It’s meant to comfort his fellow bunny. Link knows the vibrations don’t hurt, that Sidon wouldn’t hurt them. But Ravio had approached them so nervously, so out of character, that Link worries something else is going on. Maybe Hilda had wound him up on the way here, and he’s worried about the “punishment” Sidon had alluded to him. Hilda must have told Ravio the same story. Link draws in a deep breath in and out and leans on one thigh to be closer to Ravio. Their chair legs almost touch, they’re so close. Ravio jumps hard—because of Link’s closeness or the vibrator, Link doesn’t know—but Link nuzzles his cheek regardless. He’s not comfortable speaking around anyone except Sidon. But he wants his bunny friend to know he’s here, that they’re in this together. Ravio hum and turns his head, lips trembling, to kiss Link’s cheek.

“I’m happy you’re here, Link,” Ravio whispers to him. The restaurant’s ambience and the piano playing in the background cover his voice so that only Link hears it. “You’re my best friend.”

Link already has his lips brushing over Ravio’s cheek when Hilda joins the fun. He whimpers against Ravio’s tan skin, and the bell in his collar jingles when he flinches. Hilda hadn’t turned his on as high as Sidon had done to Ravio, Link suspects. No, it must be at its lowest setting, vibrating just enough so he knows it’s there. Link and Ravio lean towards each other, whimpering and squirming just from this small amount. Their owners sit on their other sides—Sidon to Link’s left, Hilda to Ravio’s right—and reach for them at the same time. Sidon coos at Link and helps him sit up straight with a hand on his shoulder. Hilda takes a more direct approach and gives one of Ravio’s ears a tug. Not enough to hurt, but it seems to be her favorite way to correct Ravio’s behavior. They still hold hands under the table, their little secret.

Ordering food and drinks passes both bunnies in a blur. And judging by Ravio’s bitten back whines and how he jumps in his seat, Sidon must treat him far harsher than Hilda does him. It’s exactly what Link had expected of Sidon. The mania that takes hold of Sidon sometimes and possesses him has a mean streak in it. That mean streak is small, but vicious. Link only ever catches glimpses of it, has never faced the full brunt of it. He’s witnessed Ravio bear it twice—the first time Link ever saw Sidon fuck him and right now. Sidon tries to hide his gleeful smirk behind a wine glass, but he has to look across Link to ogle Ravio’s blushing face.

Link makes sure not to catch Sidon’s eyes, lest their owners switch remotes. The desire to save Ravio from this fate chokes Link and kills his appetite. But Ravio does not voice his objection, only bottles his moans and bites his lower lip while arching his hips against the chair. Ravio sags against his shoulder at one point halfway through their salads and pants against his neck. No one tries to correct him, so Link sits there and offers his shoulder as comfort. Sidon snorts next to Link and must turn the vibrations down, because Ravio’s harsh, fast breaths slow.

“All right, Ravio?” Sidon asks, wine glass in hand yet again. A dusting of pink curls over Sidon’s prominent cheekbones, giving away that he’s had too much on an empty stomach. “You’re so out of breath. What’s the matter, hmm?”

Sidon’s oily voice curls around their ears and draws a shiver out of both. Hilda eyes them with her chin cupped in one hand. The other rests under the table, probably thumbing the remote to Link’s toy. She flicks at the controls occasionally, gaze never landing on him, but watching him in her peripheral. Her dark eyes watch him right now as the vibrations inside him ratchet up a notch. Link holds back his flinch and digs his nails into his palm instead. He’s lucky he hadn’t been trying to eat at that moment. He surely would have dropped his fork, made a little scene. They’re both sweating, wiggling messes when Ravio shoves back in his chair and tugs on Link’s hand. Link sits like a frog on a log for a split second before Ravio shoots him a frantic look.

“I-I have to go to the bathroom! Come with me, Link!”

Ravio’s words say one thing while his blushing face and watery eyes say another. No fear strickens Ravio’s pretty eyes, no fear bows his shoulders or ears. So, Link nods like his head is on a string and kicks his feet to jump out of his chair, too. Ravio stumbles in front of him, nearly falls to his knees as they walk away. Link thinks he can hear the little motor in the plug whir away inside Ravio, punishment for leaving the table. Link flattens a hand on the back of Ravio’s white dress shirt—damp with sweat—and urges him to the pet restrooms. Hilda shows Link mercy and leaves him on a middle setting somewhere. It’s low enough for him to walk almost straight, but high enough to make his thighs shake with the effort.

Link focuses on Ravio’s back, his white shirt, the dark grey of his trousers, rather than think about their owners. Hilda had dressed Ravio so nicely. Ravio looks like he could be a young boy at a boarding school, uniform neat and pressed minus a jacket and vest. Well, Ravio had arrived with a little jacket, but had removed it before they sat down. He probably knew he would sweat through it. The two of them burst into the pet restroom, and Link forgets all about their cute outfits. Ravio pinning him to the tile wall knocks Link out of those distracting thoughts.

“Oh Link,” Ravio pants, head thrown back. He leans his body between Link’s legs and ruts against him. “Oh please, it’s too much. I just wanna come.”

Link whines with his ears down by his jaw and shakes his head. They can’t! Their owners will know, find out somehow, and punish them. Link tries to push Ravio away to stop the friction of them rubbing on each other. He doesn’t want whatever “punishment” Sidon had promised. Link has to stop Ravio before anything happens. But Ravio is stronger than him, wants this more than Link wants to stop him. Ravio pins Link’s shoulders to the bathroom wall, catches one of Link’s thighs between his, and rocks his body hard enough to hurt. Link whimpers and turns his head away. He watches them in the mirror above the fancy sinks. Ravio’s tail twitches above his ass with every roll of his hips. The bells in their collars chime and make background noise to Ravio’s moans and the shuffle of their clothes.

Ravio pants against his neck, biting the skin above his collar. That sends a shock through Link, and he accidentally knocks his thigh hard between Ravio’s legs. A pretty squeal from Ravio bounces off the walls as his hips jerk against Link’s body in familiar, harsh movements. Link stares wide-eyed at their reflections and knows Ravio has come in his underwear. Link holds his breath and tries to think of sad things, tries to call up all the shame that sickens him when Sidon reaches between his legs, his cheeks. It’s just enough to stop Link from gushing in his underwear, too. He’s thankful for that, especially when the bathroom door opens and Sidon’s flushed face peers in.

“You two really did go to the bathroom.”

Sidon makes sure the door shuts behind him when he slips into the restroom. The snap of the lock gliding into the divot in the door jam sends a spike of fear through Link. Sidon’s voice is still slippery with oil, and the way he stares at them with hooded eyes promises many things. Ravio sags against him and doesn’t get to experience the blood-chilling, heart-pounding thrill of watching Sidon stalk up to them like a fox. There’s no hiding the truth from Sidon, so Link wraps his arms around Ravio and holds on. Maybe if they resist together, Sidon won’t punish Ravio. But Sidon eyes the way Ravio is limp in Link’s arms, how he pants with his eyes closed. He hums, digs the remote out of his pocket, and then changes the setting.

“Ahh! N-no, no please,” Ravio begs while fisting the material of Link’s shirt. “No more, Si-Sidon please, I can’t.”

“Did you come?”

Despite the obviously high setting Sidon has selected for Ravio, they both freeze at Sidon’s light voice. There’s no thunder cracking down in it, no heat. It’s so much worse with the soft smile on Sidon’s face and how he pins them to the wall with his narrowed eyes.

And no good bunny can ever lie.

Trembling against Link’s chest, Ravio bites his lower lip and nods. It isn’t often Link sees Ravio’s ears droop down by the sides of his face. But they do now. Link just holds him tighter.

Sidon rubs his chin with a hand and hums, “Mmm, I see. That was certainly very naughty of you. You broke the rules, my dear.”

Ravio pouts in Sidon’s direction and murmurs, “I’m sorry. It just felt so good… And Link…”

It’s like Sidon hadn’t noticed Link here the whole time. Those gold eyes zero in on Link, and both bunnies spy how white Sidon’s teeth are behind his lips.

“Oh Link, don’t tell me you broke the rules, too.”

Link shakes his head hard enough to send his ears and hair flying. Ravio objects too, tears himself out of Link’s arms to stand in front of him and block Sidon’s path.

“No! It was all me! I did this, I dragged us in here. Please, don’t punish Link. He didn’t do anything, it was all—”

“Be quiet!”

Sidon’s voice laced with anger rings off the tile walls of the bathroom. It shuts Ravio up like he’d intended, and Link clings to the back of his shirt. If Link’s touch gives Ravio comfort, he doesn’t know. Sidon stands with his hands on his hips, staring at both of them. Link has never heard Sidon yell like that. Then again, the mania he fears lurks in Sidon’s eyes and expressionless face, so his anger is probably real. Link recalls this same, blank face when he’d denied Sidon a people kiss, the first time Sidon had asked to kiss him. That expression had struck fear in his fragile heart just like it does now. But then again, this is all part of their game. Sidon might not be truly upset. This could all be for play. But Link’s fear is real, and the way Ravio trembles in front of him is real. Sidon sighs, shakes his head, and then curls a finger towards himself.

“Come here, Link.”

Ravio pushes his back against Link’s chest to stop him and begs, “No, please, I’m so—”

Gold eyes narrowing, Sidon points to the tiles at his feet and bites out, “Come. Here.”

Link jumps at Sidon’s order, bell at his throat twinkling, and skitters around Ravio to obey. Once he’s within reach of Sidon’s hands, they both strike out like vipers to snatch him up. Link’s yelp bounces off the walls as Sidon gets a hand around the back of his neck while the other slips between his legs. Link tries to close his legs, but he’s too slow. He cranes his head back and ignores the way sweat sticks to Sidon’s palm on the back of his neck. The length of his hair is pulled up high on the back of his head, but he’d sweat himself up in a panic from the moment they left the house. Now, he wiggles in Sidon’s hands and tries not to rub his cock into that familiar palm. But true to Ravio’s words, Link had not come. He remains hard, trapped in his underwear. He hadn’t broken the rules.

Sidon’s lips brush the soft fur of Link’s flat ears when he asks, “Is Ravio telling the truth, Link? Did he do this?”

Whining, Link whips his head around to catch Ravio’s dark eyes. He’s less miserable than Link thought he’d be. Blush has returned to Ravio’s brown cheeks, and he watches them with… hunger in his eyes? What’s going on? Ravio shuffles on his feet with his hands twisted in the sides of his grey trousers. The shuffling doesn’t stop, and Link’s eyes fly wide open when he realizes Ravio is getting hard. Again. Link blinks at his friend, his best friend, and waits for Ravio to tell him what to do. What does Ravio want? This whole time… had he wanted this? Had he wanted whatever mysterious punishment Sidon and Hilda had promised? Link’s mouth gaps like he’ll speak, but he knows no words will come out. Ravio’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, but when he opens them, he nods at Link.

Link’s heart sinks, defeated, and he turns back to Sidon and nods. Yes. Ravio had done this. Sidon’s hand between Link’s legs slips up, up to capture his chin. Sidon then tilts Link’s head up so they can look at each other. Link hopes Sidon can’t see his pulse pounding away in his neck. Link thinks he can feel it in his eyes, in the tips of his fingers. He’s torn between fear and the burning arousal Sidon knows just how to tease out of him. Sidon’s fingers on his neck, just above his collar, squeeze hard enough to make Link whine. It doesn’t hurt, but it skirts the edge of pain. Sidon’s grip lightens up after he gets what he wants. He likes to hear Link’s moan and whimper, has said so to Link’s face. Link shivers as his arms light up in goosebumps as Sidon stares directly into his eyes.

“I believe you, darling. You’re a good bunny.”

Sidon stands up to his full height then and drops his hands from Link’s head. Link stares at him, confused and unwilling to move until Sidon gives him a sign. Sidon does so while pointing to the corner of the bathroom between the sink and the wall Ravio had pinned him to.

“Go stand in the corner while I punish Ravio. I’m not finished with you.”

Just like when Sidon had ordered Link to him, Link jumps and skitters to the corner. While he’s still within Sidon’s reach, Sidon swipes at his ass. Hard. Link nearly tumbles to the floor as his knees give out. But he stumbles the rest of the way and catches himself on the sink. Oh, that had nearly undone him. Sidon still doesn’t know how much Link likes that, how pinches and smacks to his ass make him shiver from deep inside. Link clings to the edge of the sink and lifts his head high enough to watch what’s happening behind him. Sidon watches him with predatory eyes and a tiny smirk on his lips. He’d seen everything.

“In the corner with you, darling. And don’t turn around. You’ll get the same treatment as Ravio if I catch you turned around.”

Shuffling sideways, Link nods and drags himself along the edge of the sink until he hits the corner. He almost plants his nose in the angle of the tiles, but reflections in the mirror catch his eye. In their frantic shuffling and shoving when they’d burst into the bathroom, Link had overlooked nearly everything in here. There are only three stalls—two narrower stalls and one larger. They’re along the same wall Ravio had pinned him to, and they’d occupied a bit of space between the first stall and some hand dryers. But along the wall opposite the sink and mirrors, a bench rests against the wall. It must be meant for owners to wait inside for their pets, Link thinks. Whatever its purpose, Sidon uses it to sit down while yanking Ravio along with him.

Sidon spins Ravio around so that he faces the mirrors. Then without much regard for the button or zip of Ravio’s trousers, Sidon yanks them down Ravio’s thighs along with his underwear. Link stands up straight on his feet as Ravio yelps. Link watches with his lip between his teeth as Sidon wrestles Ravio down and lays the bunny across his thighs. Link recognizes the pose and assumes Sidon will reach between Ravio’s cheeks to touch him. Will Sidon punish him somehow with the toy? Maybe take it out or grind it harder into him? That’s not exactly what happens, but it does involve Sidon’s hand and Ravio’s rear end. The crack of Sidon’s palm on the curve of Ravio’s ass startles Link. He jumps and then immediately cowers when a wail rings out of Ravio. Link stares with wide, unflinching eyes as Sidon spanks the poor bunny bent over his knees.

“I-I’m sorry!” Ravio shrieks as he holds onto the bench. Each swipe of Sidon’s hand sends him rocking against the Hylian’s thighs. “Si-Sidon please, I’m sorry!”

Sidon says nothing to that, only smacks Ravio harder. Link jumps every time Ravio belts out a shrill cry. Over those cries, Link’s ears tune into the high-pitched twinkling of Ravio’s collar. It jerks with the rest of Ravio’s body. Link sways on his feet while staring hard at Sidon’s hand winding back, pausing, and then swiping the soft underside of Ravio’s ass. Even from here, in the slightly dim light of the bathroom, Link picks up on how Ravio’s cheeks darken. The pretty, perfect tan of them reddens under Sidon’s hand until even Link flinches in sympathy. Link has no ideas how long this goes on or when Sidon will stop. He only knows when Sidon stops, because instead of rearing his hand back again, he leaves it on Ravio’s red ass. Fingers spread, Sidon breathes hard while petting Ravio. Link shakes out of his stupor, heart hammering behind his eyes, and directs his gaze to the tears running down Ravio’s face.

Ravio continues to whimper and shake even after Sidon stops. His poor tail, perched just above his ass, twitches with each flinch and hiccup. Sidon sighs, catches Link’s gaze in the mirror briefly, and then sets about petting Ravio’s back and tail. He fluffs up the grey fur on the underside and then just as quickly abandons Ravio’s tail to rub a hand up and down his thigh. Somehow, all these caresses soothe Ravio, and his sniffling peters out. His back still jumps with a hiccup every so often, but otherwise, he’s mostly calm. Sidon smiles down at Ravio’s shirt, hums in a pleased sort of way, and then curls his arms around Ravio to help him up. One around his chest urges him up while another around his hips prevents the bunny from slipping to the floor. Link’s mouth drops open when he catches sight of Ravio hard and messy between his legs, aroused back to full hardness by Sidon’s punishment. He'd liked it. Sidon makes Ravio stand on his feet while he tugs Ravio’s clothes back into place. That done, Sidon takes Ravio’s face in his hands and kisses his tear tracks away.

“I’m sorry, Sidon,” Ravio whimpers, ears still dangling by his jaw. “I am. Really.”

“I know you are,” Sidon murmurs back at him. From this perspective, Link doesn’t see Sidon lean forward to kiss the corner of Ravio’s mouth. “You can’t break rules like that, though. You understand why I spanked you, right?”

Ravio nods and whimpers, “Because I came. I broke the rule.”

“Yes, you did. I wouldn’t have to do that if you’d just followed the rules.”

Ravio shakes on his feet and blurts out, “Honest, Link didn’t do anything wrong. Please, don’t spank him. He didn’t do anything.”

Link’s heart breaks in his chest and tears spring into his eyes. Sidon had made him betray Ravio and admit Ravio’s guilt, and yet Ravio defends him. Sure, Ravio had nodded at Link earlier, telling him to confess. But the fact that Ravio still cares about him, still defends him… Link reaches up with a hand to cover his mouth. Beneath his palm, Link’s chin quivers as he tries to hold back tears. How deeply their friendship must run for Ravio to stand by him like that. Link has never known such loyalty. His heart is ready to burst with Ravio’s friendly love for him. How he wants to run over and comfort his friend. His best friend.

“Shush, now,” Sidon whispers while kissing fresh tears off Ravio’s face. “I believe you, dear. Link isn’t entirely free of guilt, but he’ll be punished fairly. Can you walk?”

Ravio nods after a silence moment. He sniffles when he nods.

“Good. Go back to the table. We’ll follow you shortly.”

Head bobbing in a nod, Ravio spins around and dashes for the bathroom door. His and Link’s eyes meet for a fleeting second in the mirror. Link thinks he catches a tiny smile on Ravio’s face, but he can't be sure. If he did though, that smile is full of comfort. It tells him that everything will be all right. But then Ravio’s fingers strain to reach the lock on the floor, flip it open, and then he slips silently out the bathroom. Link stares directly in the corner Sidon had put him in and flinches when the bathroom door shuts again.

Silence thick like syrup crawls across the floor to root Link to the spot. He refuses to lift his head and watch Sidon close in for the kill. What will Sidon do with him now that they're alone? Will Sidon actually spank him, despite what he'd told Ravio? Link squeezes his eyes shut and nearly screams when Sidon’s warm hands cup his shoulders. He manages to hold the scream in, but he does jump hard enough to almost fall over. His back bumps Sidon’s torso. Luckily, Sidon’s hands are firm and help keep him upright. Sidon’s sigh that huffs out his nose tickles the soft fur of Link’s ears. Link jumps again and whimpers when Sidon’s hands slide down from his shoulders and hold him around the chest.

Sidon holds Link close to him, hands flat on his chest, and murmurs above him, “You're a good bunny, you know that right?”

Unsure of where this is going, of what game Sidon is playing, Link nods a few times.

“I'm glad,” Sidon sighs. “You're so well-behaved. So eager to please me. I couldn't ask for a better pet, Link. I love you so.”

Link’s voice is barely above a whisper when he replies, “I love you, too.”

Confirming his love for Sidon is usually a safe response. Sidon loves to hear him say it. That proves true this time, too, because Sidon bends down to press a kiss between Link’s ears. They stand up straight again despite Link’s nerves. Sidon nuzzles his lips against them and chuckles to tickle them. Link squirms in his arms and holds on to his wrists, needing something to do with his hands.

“Don't worry, Link, I'm not going to punish you.” Sidon rocks his body against Link’s ass, against the cheek he'd smacked so viciously. “I think that one swipe I got in was enough. It certainly revealed something… interesting about you. Something I didn't know.”

Link says nothing to that. His heart seizes in his chest, and his stomach drops out. Sidon had seen him shake against the sink while trying to hold back an orgasm. All from a hard smack to his ass. He knows. Biting the inside of his cheek, Link relaxes in Sidon’s arms and accepts his fate. What power does he have to resist Sidon? The Hylian already doesn't listen when he says no, begs for Sidon to be gentle or slow down. Well, Sidon mostly doesn't listen. There are a few cases where Sidon hears the desperation in Link’s voice and picks up on how wide his fearful eyes are. Sidon at least slows down, then.

Link trembles, overrun with a mixture of crippling fear and arousal, at the thought of him bent over Sidon’s thighs like Ravio. Link rocks his body back on Sidon’s pelvis and shivers at the unmistakable firmness of an erection pressed to his ass. Sidon had enjoyed hitting Ravio as much as Ravio enjoyed being hit. Did Sidon think about him instead? Imagine his pale rear and thighs bent over his legs, yellow and white tail wagging with every swipe? Link bites back a whimper and leans more of his weight into Sidon’s firm body behind him. Sidon’s hands on his chest slip down a bit, reaching for more intimate areas but not quite reaching. Sidon has to stoop down some to fondle Link’s belly, but he wants it enough to put in the effort.

“Do you want to come, darling? I'll let you. You won't be punished, I promise.”

Link senses a trap when he sees one and immediately shakes his head. Sidon’s hands tighten over his belly. Sidon’s fingers even stop their gentle petting.

“No? Really?”

Gritting his teeth, Link searches for something to say—anything. He has to play along, be the perfect pet Sidon sees in him. Trembling, Link holds on tighter to Sidon’s wrists.

“It's not fair,” he whispers. “I should wait. Like you told me to. I can wait until we get home.”

Sidon hums at that and rocks his body into Link’s ass.

“Home, hmm? And what should I do with you when we get there? To reward such proper behavior?”

Link’s shoulders hunch up around his neck as he responds to Sidon rutting against his ass. Link rocks back, and his ears twitch at Sidon’s quiet moan. Sidon’s hands gripping his hips, spinning him around, and dragging him over to the sink breaks the intimate moment between them, though. Link yelps and kicks his little feet as Sidon lifts him up only to sit him down on the sink. No wet spot from the water soaks the bottoms of his shorts thankfully. But Link doesn't have much time to think about that, because Sidon fists both hands in his hair and yanks his head up for a kiss.

Little hands flailing, Link’s palms slip over Sidon’s dress shirt as he whines and wiggles on the counter surrounding the sink. Sidon smirks against Link’s mouth and shoves his tongue in the bunny’s mouth to muffle his whines further. Link stops struggling at that point as Sidon holds him tightly by the hair and takes what he wants. He sits near enough to the edge to fit Sidon’s narrow hips between his thighs. Link’s whines renew as Sidon rubs their bodies together, rocking against Link in a mockery of fucking. Link’s stomach flips inside him as he curls his legs around Sidon and crosses his ankles above the Hylian’s ass. That draws a loud moan out of Sidon and harsher motions of his pelvis.

Sidon rips Link’s head back after a few more breathless kisses and pants against his cheek, “I want you. Oh, I want you so badly, Link. Please darling, let me have you. When we get home, let me make love to you.”

Shoulders high, Link trembles while asking, “What is that? Is… is that what you did to Ravio? On the couch a few weeks ago?”

“Mmm yes, exactly,” Sidon hums in his hair. “I've wanted that since the moment I met you. Before I met you, in fact. Oh, won't you let me have you, Link?”

Link’s fingers twist in the front of Sidon’s shirt. He hesitates, only because the madness in Sidon makes him mean and rough. If Sidon wants to fuck him like he did Ravio, then Link knows it'll be harsh. Shivering, Link leans forward to rest his head on Sidon’s shoulder.

“Be gentle?” He pleads. “You hurt me sometimes. And I'm scared if I let you that…”

Sidon tenses under Link’s weight before stepping back and holding Link by the shoulders. Some of the arousal has faded on Sidon’s face. He almost looks normal, if a little worried. Link doesn't know where to go from here. If fucking him will make Sidon happy, then he'll do it. He just doesn't want it to hurt. Sidon touches him so gently sometimes that Link knows sex between them should feel good all the time. But it doesn't.

Sidon’s eyebrows pinch in the middle as he says, “Hurt you? I hurt you sometimes? Darling, what does that mean?”

“You just…” Link shrinks under Sidon’s hands and doesn't meet his eyes. “You're too rough sometimes. And when I ask you to stop, you don't.”

Sidon snorts and steps close to hold Link to his chest again. Here comes the refusal, the dismissal of Link’s objection. Link sees it coming before Sidon even opens his mouth.

“That's ridiculous. I would never do such a thing.”

Link closes his eyes and hides his face in Sidon's shirt. No, of course not. How silly of him to even accuse Sidon. Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop his chin from shaking. How did this happen? He just wants to be a good bunny and bring his owner joy, to be happy with someone. How had it all ended up twisted and ugly like this? Link draws in a shaky breath to calm the tightness in his throat. He wants to cry.

Sidon pets the back of Link’s head, with his hair all messed up from their filthy kisses a moment ago, and goes on to say, “I would never hurt you. Never in a million years, Link. I'm… upset that you would think that. I love you, bunny. I could never hurt you. Couldn't even think about it.”

“I'm sorry,” Link sighs. This false apology is like a bee sting on his tongue. Sidon should know he can’t tell a lie. “I’m sorry, Sidon. Can we go back to the table, now?”

Sidon doesn’t pick him up to set him back on the floor, though. Instead, Sidon cups Link’s jaw with both hands and tilts his head up. Sidon’s lip are soft on his, sliding and mouthing at him through a few, gentle kisses. Link perks up and hums in a happy sort of way. That’s much better! Why can’t it be like this all the time? Head angled in Sidon’s hands, Link moves with Sidon through a few more kisses before they separate. People kisses like these don’t leave him heavy with shame. This is how Hilda kisses Ravio, Link bets. He wants that. Link’s little fingers twisted in the front of Sidon’s dress shirt tug him closer. But Sidon doesn’t bend down to give him more. He stares down at Link with eyes completely void of mania or meanness. This is just Sidon.

“Is that what you wanted?” Sidon whispers like a prayer, like he hadn’t meant to speak out loud. “Like that?”

Link’s head nods like it will roll off his shoulders. His heart is tight in his throat, making each breath a struggle. With his throat that tight and emotions that high, Link can’t coordinate his voice enough to speak. This is about the time he tunes into the fact that the plug inside him has been still for quite some time. He sits up straighter at that and wonders if the battery ran out or if Hilda had turned it off. It’s probably been off since Sidon had excused himself from the table to come fetch them. Link hopes Ravio is okay, that Hilda didn’t scold him on top of Sidon’s punishment. That’s too much for a nice bunny like Ravio—even if Ravio  **did** want Sidon to punish him. Just like Sidon has a mean streak in him, Ravio is a glutton for pain. Link sees it in the way Ravio misbehaves just enough to get an ear tug from Hilda or a tap on his rear from Sidon. They go well together. But Link stops that thought before his mood turns sour. Ravio is Hilda’s bunny for a reason. And he is Sidon’s. That’s how it is.

Sidon nods and thumbs the lingering blush in Link’s cheeks before helping him off the sink.

“All right, bunny. When we get home, I’ll be gentle. Just like that.” Sidon offers him a hand to hold, to guide him back to the table. “Do you want us to be together like that? For me to make love to you?”

Link takes Sidon’s hand and nods while staring at the floor. If Sidon were gentle, maybe sex with him would feel good. The way Ravio had screamed that one time made it seem like it feels good. Maybe. But Sidon squeezes his hand and leads him out of the bathroom, back to their table. Ravio sits and pushes food around on his plate with a pout. He shuffles on his ass every so often, probably trying to find a comfortable way to sit with his ass beaten like that.

Those lovely, dark eyes of his catch sight of Link and Sidon approaching, though, and he perks right up. He throws a hand out to Link, and Link releases Sidon’s to take Ravio’s instead. Ravio draws him down to his chair as Sidon pulls it out for him and instantly goes about nuzzling his face and kissing his cheeks. Link smiles under the attention, comforted by the cuddling that Ravio isn’t upset with him. It makes Link think even more that Ravio had intended for this to happen. It’s okay so long as Sidon didn’t actually hurt him. Link’s heart would break if Sidon ever hurt them for real.

“Are you okay, Link?” Ravio whispers to him when everyone is seated and tucked into their food. Link doesn’t bother picking at his meal. It’s long gone cold. “He didn’t spank you, did he?”

Link smiles at Ravio and kisses his cheek. Ravio jumps a little at that, surprised that Link had kissed him in return. Link shakes his head in regard to Ravio’s question as a blush creeps into Ravio’s tan cheeks. Before anything happens, like Ravio smacking a kiss back on his cheek, Link turns to his food and waits for the meal to end. Ravio snatches his hand at some point, and they hold hands under the table. And when Sidon nudges a glass of something pale and bubbly at him, urging him to drink it, Link is glad that Ravio is on his right. He doesn’t have to let go in order to submit to Sidon’s request. It must be alcohol of some sort. Sidon and Hilda talk over wine in their glasses right now, often drink it whenever the four of them are together.

Link expects whatever Sidon has pushed towards him to taste as bitter as what they have. He’d sipped once when Sidon had offered and found the blood red stuff awful. But after a tiny taste of whatever is in his glass, Link holds the drink away from him and blinks at it. It’s almost like soda. But obvious alcoholic, because heat creeps into Link’s face almost immediately. It had happened last time, too, when Sidon had given him just a taste. Link catches Sidon’s golden eyes over the rim of the glass. Sidon wants him to drink all of this. Unfortunately for Link, his stomach is practically empty. Shivering, Link nurses the glass under Sidon’s watchful eye as everyone else finishes their dinner and dessert.

At one point, glass almost empty, Link sways in his seat and leans his heavy head on Ravio’s shoulder. Ravio perks up and bends close to kiss him, shooting a smile at him once he’s done. Link doesn’t linger there for long, though, because Sidon scoots closer to his side and gently tugs Link until his head leans on him instead. Ravio and Link’s hands remain joined under the table, although Link’s palm sweats something awful from the alcohol. Hilda and Sidon murmur to each other before pulling their bunnies apart. Link whines, throws out his right hand for Ravio even as he and Hilda rise to leave. Ravio reaches for him, too. Ravio squeezes his hand, says something Link’s buzzing ears don't catch, and the lets him go. Link watches with a sinking heart as Ravio tips his face up for a kiss from Hilda and they walk out of the restaurant. Sidon’s fingers at Link’s chin, directing his blue gaze away from the front of the restaurant, distract Link’s building sadness. Sidon ducks down to kiss his forehead. His lips linger there even as he murmurs softly to Link.

“Are you ready, darling? I can't wait to have you in my bed, in my lap where you belong.”

Link’s eyes fall shut in a slow, lazy sort of way. Like he’s stood up too fast after a nap, the world swims around him. Whatever Sidon had handed him in that glass has a firm hold on him. Link’s face is unbearably hot, like sunburn pinks his cheeks. And when Sidon shakes him a bit, Link’s head rolls around like a broken doll’s. But he eventually figures out which way is up and blinks at Sidon with big, blue eyes.

Sidon smiles so softly at him and pets bangs out of his eyes. Tender words follow that tender caress.

“I remember your request for me to go slow and be gentle. I will. I promise you, my dearest bunny. Nothing but pleasure for you tonight. Shall we go home?”

Link remembers nodding. Link remembers Sidon cradling him in the back seats of the car with an arm around his shoulders. But after that, when Link lies spread eagle on Sidon’s bed with Sidon kissing his neck, Link doesn’t remember much. The heat in his cheeks climbs up and settles heavily behind his eyes. Heartbeat throbbing in his temple, Link tries to lift his hands to touch Sidon, too. But they warp and look about a foot too far away from where Link thinks they are. He bumps into Sidon’s head on accident, and Sidon sits up with a soft laugh.

He pins Link’s hands to the bed and mouths at his lips, pressing gentle kisses to them. Link lacks the coordination to kiss Sidon back. Sweat gathers on the nap of his neck, in his palms, and behind his knees. Sidon doesn’t kiss him for long, though. Link watches with watery eyes as Sidon picks at the plastic buttons holding his shirt closed. Long fingers slide under Link’s suspenders to dislodge them before Sidon carefully peels Link’s shirt off. When a new patch of pale, flawless skin is revealed, Sidon darts down to kiss it all.

Breathing hard, Link sags into the bed and squirms under Sidon. His owner remains kneeled above him, weight hovering over him and casting him in a shadow. When Sidon had brought them in here from the car, he’d only turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. Link blinks in the low light at the top of Sidon’s head as the Hylian hums and mouths kisses down his body. Sidon chuckles when Link’s stomach jumps, ticklish.

Link’s hands are weak things as they lift up to pet at Sidon’s bangs. It’s a silent plea for him to stop tickling him. Sidon waves his limp hands away and fusses with the button and fly of Link’s shorts. Heart beating hard in his lips, behind his eyes, Link offers no resistance when Sidon lifts his ass and shuffles his shorts down and off his body. Sidon drags his underwear off, too, and leaves him lying naked on the bed. Link’s furry ears pick up Sidon chuckling as he sits up and smoothes his hands up Link’s inner thighs.

“Beautiful,” Sidon sighs. “I should have had you like this a long time ago. It’s a shame it’s taken six months but…” Sidon shrugs, and his fingertips scratch through fine hair near the crease of Link’s thighs. “I have you now. That’s all that matters.”

Link doesn’t understand what Sidon means by that. He doesn’t understand anything except Sidon bending over him to mouth at a nipple while long fingers pluck at the other one. Link’s head swims as his chest bows up, arching towards Sidon’s mouth. Sidon’s warm hands slip under him and cradle him in the small of his back. A shock races through Link. Sidon holding him like this pulls their bodies flush together. And despite them just starting, Sidon is obviously, painfully hard in his black trousers.

Link jerks in Sidon’s hands, sending their bodies to rock together. Mind muddled, Link can’t decide whether Sidon’s moan is good or bad. He doesn’t know until Sidon thrusts against him and forces his hips back to the bed. Link’s skin tingles everywhere they touch—between their legs, his back where Sidon holds him, both nipples that Sidon trades off teasing. Each brush of lips or Sidon’s fingers petting his sweaty back turns the heat up in Link’s blood. He’s about to boil over when Sidon sits up and reaches for the nightstand.

Not enough alcohol charges through Link’s body to confuse him right now. He knows what’s in the drawer of the nightstand, knows what Sidon is reaching for. It’s the same lube they used the first time. Link isn’t sure he’ll actually feel the lube warming his skin. The alcohol Sidon had watched him down makes him feverish and sweaty. Even Sidon’s hands and mouth on him are too much heat. Head turned to the side, Link’s chest heaves in air to stop his head from spinning. It doesn’t escape his frantic mind that Sidon is once again fully clothes while he is bare. This often happens, but Link wants that to change. Sidon smiles down at him with the bottle of lube in hand, further warming it in his clasped hands. Link paws at Sidon’s legs between his and shoots his owner a pathetic glance, lower lip trembling. It must twist Sidon’s heart to see him like this, because he sets the lube aside and holds Link’s rounds cheeks between his hands.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Am I not gentle enough for you?”

Link again scrambles at Sidon’s clothes and whines, “You’re still wearing clothes.”

Sidon glances down at himself. When he returns his golden gaze to Link, his eyes twinkle, full of joy, and his lips stretch into a smile.

“How silly of me. You want me to be naked, too?”

Link nods between Sidon’s hands. No tears spill down his cheeks, but Sidon’s thumbs pet him under his eyes like they do.

Sidon ducks down, kisses his forehead, and murmurs softly, “Anything for you, bunny. I’ll only be a moment.”

Link doesn’t have the strength to pick his head up and watch Sidon undress. He’s seen Sidon naked before—Sidon likes to take baths with him—but not like this. It’s usually Link kneeling on the floor, naked as the day he was born, with only Sidon’s prick free of his pants. Or if Sidon hovers above him to tease him with a vibrator or just fingers inside him, Sidon still keeps all his clothes on. It’s the same when they’re at Hilda’s when they have sex, too. Him and Ravio naked, their owners still clothed. Link tosses his head around and whines the longer Sidon stays away. He hopes his owner is actually removing his clothes. It wouldn’t surprise Link if Sidon were just standing by the edge of the bed, watching him. Link knows he’ll cry and resist Sidon if the Hylian can’t listen to his one, small request.

But when the bed dips on Link’s left side, warm, smooth skin slides against his. Link turns his head into Sidon’s warmth and nuzzles whatever skin that’s in reach. It’s Sidon’s jaw, and Sidon bends his head down enough to catch Link’s lips. A tiny whine leaves Link’s throat with every kiss Sidon slides against his mouth. Sidon’s gentle kisses and them just lying together stirs up tightness in Link’s heart. He reaches out just to touch Sidon, but one of Sidon’s hands slipping between his legs makes him jump.

“Easy. Easy, Link,” Sidon murmurs against his lips. Slick fingers wiggle between his cheeks to pet at his entrance. “We’ve done this before, my honey bunny. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sidon presses harder after chasing a few circles around and around Link’s hole. When he pops in, Link jumps in his arms and hides his face under Sidon’s jaw. Sidon is gentle like he’d promised. The slow dip of a finger in and out of him is pleasant, and Link barely detects any pain. The alcohol from before has helped relax him. Sidon’s slow way of preparing helps even further. Link pants in the hollow of Sidon’s throat until all his little gasps and moans turn the space humid. Like this, he doesn’t catch Sidon’s hungry gaze or little smile, doesn’t catch the way he watches Link’s hips twitch with every thrust. Sidon hums between Link’s furry ears and bullies a second finger into him. That draws a louder moan out of Link, and his hips rock to Sidon’s rhythm. Such gentle thrusts in and out wind up the spring behind Link’s navel without the normal shame that taints this thing between them. Link pants and whines into Sidon’s skin, desperate to gather words in order to beg for more.

“Please,” he breathes. “Please, it hurts so much. Oh, please…”

Humming, Sidon kisses between Link’s twitching ears and purrs, “I’ll give you what you want. I’ll cure what ails you.”

The world spins around Link as Sidon hauls him up. All Link can do is whine and hold on while Sidon situates them how he wants. Link’s head rolls forward until his chin touches his chest when Sidon sits at the headboard and pulls Link into his lap. Shivering, Link’s clammy hands seek out the shelf of Sidon’s broad, brown shoulders. This is it.

Through the haze clouding his mind, Link knows this position serves no other purpose. They’re naked, huddled close in Sidon’s huge bed. He’s seen Sidon hold Ravio this way—Ravio naked on one of Hilda’s couches, black and grey tail wagging as Sidon had guided him to sit. Sidon will do the same to him with large, warm hands on his hips. Link shakes hard in Sidon’s lap as Sidon peels one hand off him. He knows what’s next, so Link sits up on his knees until their chests touch. Sidon hums beside his head and kisses his loose hair.

“Good bunny,” Sidon praises him. “Sit up just like that.”

Skin warmer than Link’s alcohol-heated flesh glides between his cheeks to touch his entrance. It’s not fingers this time. Link jumps in Sidon’s one hand on his hip, startled by that gentle nudge.

“Hush, you’re all right. Easy now.” Sidon urges him down while holding himself steady in his hand, guiding his cock through Link’s tightness. “It’s just like me putting a toy in you. Relax, darling.”

Link trembles against Sidon and whimpers again his neck, “Go slow. You promised.”

Sidon’s sigh next to his ears carries a note of frustration. But he doesn’t try to force any more of himself inside Link. He holds himself there, and his hand at Link’s hip slips around to pet up and down Link’s back. Some of the fear that had bubbled up in Link’s stomach dissipates at Sidon’s gentle caress. Sidon had promised to be gentle, to go slow. Link shuffles on his knees, face on fire, and gives the length inside him a squeeze. Sidon sucks in a fast, deep breath right next to his ears. The exhale blows over the soft fur with a little moan mixed in.

Sidon’s free hand slides across his lower back to grip Link’s left hip, pulling him down a bit more. Link is sure his little nails biting into Sidon’s shoulders hurt, but he needs something to hold on to. Sidon’s cock is longer, thicker than two fingers crammed into him. Sidon forces him open the deeper he goes, and he only pauses when Link flinches. Sidon shushes his pitiful noises and kisses his neck to distract him. It doesn’t hurt, not like how it has in the past. Sidon likes to shove big toys into him without much prep or teasing, just to watch him squirm. Link squirms now, but not because this hurts.

“More,” he squeaks out, face redder than ever before. He hides it in Sidon’s neck so his owner doesn’t see. “M-More, please.”

Sidon sighs, “Of course. Anything for my bunny.”

Sidon rushes while shoving the rest of him inside Link. But Link is past the point of pain and just holds on to Sidon tighter. He’s never felt something so deep inside, something that speared him open like this. Sidon is warm, softer than the vibrators they use. And when Sidon wiggles as Link sits fully in his lap, Link bites back a lewd groan. This is much better than a toy. Both hands free now, Sidon sweeps them up and down Link’s back to help him relax. Sidon murmurs something about breathing in Link’s ear. Link doesn’t dwell on it, just does what his owner tells him to. When Sidon slides his palms up Link’s back, Link sucks in huge breaths through his mouth. And when Sidon pets him back down, Link blows out those deep breaths in the side of Sidon’s neck. Sidon breathes with him, waits for Link to sag against him, and then gives a little roll of his hips.

“Mmm!” Link whines, ears falling beside his face. “Mmm, Sidon…”

“Okay?”

Link throws his arms around Sidon’s neck and nods. Embarrassment keeps blood rushing in his face, keeps his blush pretty and pink. Sidon must feel it where Link has his cheek smashed into his shoulder. That heat must burn Sidon’s shoulder when those narrow hips between Link’s legs pick up a rhythm into him. Link’s sensitive ears immediately pick up the sound the lube makes between them. He moans to cover it up, and Sidon holds the back of his head like he needs comfort. The bed groans under them as Sidon rocks up harder. He had to plant his feet flat in the mattress to get the leverage he wants. Link hops along in his lap, thrusts forcing out little yelps each time Sidon’s hips smack into his ass. Link wishes he could stop them, but with Sidon’s deep moans right in his furry ears, he knows he can’t. Sidon wants to hear him and gives his own calls in return. Link’s body must feel good to him, because Link has never heard him pant and moan like this with Ravio. Link closes his eyes, ignores the shame trying to creep up on him, and drops his weight in Sidon’s lap on the next thrust.

“Link! Oh darling, yes!”

Sidon never screams Ravio’s name like that. Link wants to hear it again, so he moves with Sidon. That encourages Sidon to fuck him harder, to shove his cock faster into Link’s willing body. No pain remains, not even at Link’s rim where Sidon had spent so little time playing with him like he usually does. It’s better than Link imagined it could feel. Watching Sidon do this to Ravio, Link couldn’t fathom why Ravio had screamed and begged the way he did. Link gets it, now. He whimpers for more, for Sidon to fuck him harder. He doesn’t know if Sidon hears his weak voice, but the body under him bows to his request. Link’s shrill cries bounce off the walls and the solid headboard as Sidon’s hands drop to his hips to bring them harder together. The smack of skin on skin and the jingle of Link’s collar are lost under the endless wave of his moans, his sobs. Sidon sings his praises with his head tossed back, but Link doesn’t hear them, either.

Link’s world narrows down to the whines of his own moans and the rush of Sidon in and out of him. Eyes rolling back, Link clings to Sidon and tightens around him like he’s a toy instead. Sidon had taught him how to pleasure himself that way, to squeeze around a toy in the same rhythm as Sidon would fuck him with it. That combined with a hand around his cock always makes him come so much harder. But right now, Link’s messy prick is trapped between their bodies. Link rolls his hips to rub himself against Sidon’s stomach instead of trying to match Sidon’s pace of fucking him. Sidon must know what he wants somehow. That or he doesn’t like Link wiggling so much and ruining their love making. Sidon keeps an arm firmly around him while the other hand slithers between their sweaty bodies. It won’t take much attention to his cock to make him come. His shame lies forgotten buried in a shallow grave in his stomach. He’ll dig it up later, probably when he lies beside Sidon deep in the night and reflects over all this. But for now, only arousal sits heavy behind his navel, waiting to explode.

“Tell me you want to come,” Sidon bites out, voice jumping as he continues to thunder inside Link. “I want to hear you beg.”

Stomach flipping at Sidon’s harsh demand, Link repeats, “Please,” over and over again as he bounces along.

“I said beg!”

Link’s arms and legs tighten around Sidon’s body as he pleads, “Touch me. Oh please, m-make me come. Sidon please, it hurts, you promised, please, please.”

Link jumps in Sidon’s arms when teeth nip harshly at his neck. But neither of them stops moving together. Sidon’s cock brushing over his walls is almost enough to send him jumping off the edge. It’s like the blunt head of his prick knows exactly what he needs, where he needs delicious pressure to set his skin alight with electricity. More sparks through his body as Sidon’s free hand flashes up and tangles in his hair, ripping his head back. The angle makes it difficult for Link to breathe, but he manages tiny sips of air. His collar and body still jump to Sidon’s movements. The pretty jingle of the bell at his throat adds to the sweet music of their bodies. Link’s ears only hear Sidon’s voice, though.

“Tell me you love me. Tell me you don’t want anyone else, that you’re mine!”

“Y-Yours,” Link rasps. His voice has been ground to dust from Sidon’s rough movements and how he grips Link’s hair hard enough to break the strands. “Yours, yours, f-forever.”

Sidon shows him mercy then, despite Link not saying, “I love you,” and wraps a hand around his little prick. Link flinches like someone has smacked him in the face. It barely takes a few strokes of Sidon’s warm hand before he comes between them, mouth dropped open in a soundless cry. He knows his body spasms and tightens around Sidon, driving him closer to his own end. Once Link’s hips stop jerking into Sidon’s fist, spattering his brown skin with come, Link sags bonelessly into his arms. A roar in his cute ears deafens the poor bunny, and he’s only aware of his owner still thrusting inside him. Link’s world spins again as Sidon shoves him onto the bed. He bounces a few times from the momentum, and cold air swirls around him. Link whimpers with his eyes barely open as the chill reaches the wet lube between his cheeks. He’s so hot where Sidon has pried him open. It’s lonely without Sidon’s weight on him. But he’s not cold for long.

Sidon’s cock is like a brand as it sinks back into him. On his knees, Sidon hovers above Link and pulls his darling bunny hard onto his prick. His promise to Link to be gentle and slow is over. He’ll take what he wants, now. Filthy words and harsh hands have no impact on Link, though. Sidon growls the most horrible, awful things to him. They pass right through one ear and out the other. Link lies with his arms spread wide, head turned to the side as Sidon fucks him. Those baby blue eyes blink and focus on nothing while his body jumps to Sidon’s thrusts. Even the ringing of his collar doesn’t make it through the haze in Link’s mind. At one point, Sidon tugs harshly on his ears, and yet still only a dull whine buzzes in them. Link closes his eyes as his body rocks to Sidon’s powerful hips. He’s so disconnected from his body that he doesn’t even whine when Sidon grabs him behind the knees and nearly folds him in half. He’s gone.

It has to end at some point. Link knows that, knows that their playtime like this always ends after orgasms. Link whines through the last, jarring smacks of Sidon’s hips when his owner finally comes. Link is too weak to throw his hands up and force Sidon back. He’s watched Sidon come in Ravio a few times—mostly in his mouth, only the one time in his ass. He hadn’t wanted that mess inside him, worried that Sidon would continue to touch him afterwards. That time with Ravio, Link had watched him do just that. Sidon had held Ravio by his neck and stuffed his leaky come back in the poor bunny. Ravio had just bit his lip at it all and squirmed on Sidon’s fingers toying with him. Link whimpers under Sidon now while lying in his shadow. He hopes Sidon doesn’t do that to him, leaves him alone or just holds him now that they’re done. Sidon pulling out hurts, and Link scrambles at his owner to stay close and cuddle him. Sidon’s warm chuckle in a furry ear lets Link know that Sidon is pleased. He’d done it. He’d made Sidon happy.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Sidon coos to him. Link doesn’t open his eyes as Sidon scoops him up and brings them back to the headboard. “Shush now, you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Link manages a tiny smile while hiding his face in Sidon’s chest. He’s sore from his hips and down. Straddling Sidon’s lap like that in the beginning requires more lower body strength than Link has. His thighs tremble when he tries to move them, so he stops. Sidon chuckles into his furry ears again and nuzzles the white insides. Sidon slipping a thigh between his follows that chuckle, like Sidon touching his overly sensitive flesh is funny. Link tries to arch his hip away, but Sidon’s arms around him won’t be denied. They hold him fast and hard. Link gives up and allows Sidon to gently rock his thigh between his weak legs. The only fight Link puts up is to scratch at Sidon’s chest. He leaves eight lines down Sidon’s brown skin, and they redden up instantly.

“You’ve made such a mess, honey bunny,” Sidon teases him. “I ought to make you lick it all up before I have you again.”

Link startles in Sidon’s arms and finally peels his eyes open.

“Again?” He whispers. “But… I made you happy. We can sleep, now.”

Sidon’s hum tickles Link’s limp ears as he purrs, “You made me very happy, Link. Happier than I’ve ever been. And we can absolutely sleep.” Sidon slips a hand up Link’s pale back to rub an ear between his fingers. “But I know I’ll want you again soon enough. I’ve waited so long to have you. I have to make up for lost time.”

Link shivers under Sidon’s arm and rubs his cheek over scratched skin, trying to appeal to Sidon’s gentle side.

“I’m sore,” Link pleads. “You were rough after I… came.”

“Mmm, but not as rough as I could have been.” Sidon scoots back far enough to grip Link’s chin and tilt his head up. “I kept my promise, didn’t I? I was gentle and slow, like you wanted.”

Link knows Sidon will take what he wants. Like a few times before, Link wonders how they got here. How had he gone from being a bunny just wanting love and affection to this? Sidon must love him just like when Sidon had brought him home. That love hasn’t changed. It must have been a little broken and wrong like this all along. Link just didn’t know it at the time. He still wants to love Sidon back, still wants his gentle hands and the soft moments between them. But the madness he so greatly fears has a firm hold on Sidon. Link knows it when he forces his big, watery eyes to meet Sidon’s. There’s no trace of the gentle man who pets him and kisses him on the cheek at breakfast. Link has to remind himself that this part of Sidon had always existed, lurked under the surface and waited for him to succumb. He hates to shed tears over this, but they roll down his cheeks anyway. Sidon is quick to smooth a hand over his face and thumb his tears away. Link reaches up to cover the back of that hand, just to touch Sidon in return.

“Be gentle,” Link pleads with a little tremble in his chin. “You… You can have me. Just please…”

“I could never hurt you,” Sidon reminds him like he’s being silly. Sidon kisses his forehead while holding him close to let Link cry against his chest. “And I will have you. As many times as I want. I told you I’ve waited for a very long time to share my love with a bunny. And I do love you so dearly, Link. I have to use more than words to show you. You want my love, don’t you?”

Link nods and sniffles where his face is pressed firmly to Sidon’s chest. It’s the only thing he’s ever wanted—to love and be loved in return.

“Yes,” Link whispers. “I do.”

Sidon nudges them apart again to pepper kisses on Link’s cheek, then his jaw, and then down to his neck. He rolls Link onto his back without a fight. Teeth and lips paint marks all along Link’s neck as Sidon settles his weight between Link’s weak legs. Link’s only resistance is a whine. Otherwise, his hands remain curled up loosely in the sheets. The bed sways with them as Sidon picks up rocking his body against Link’s. Lips parted, Link stares at the ceiling with Sidon’s messy, red hair in his peripheral vision. He wants Sidon’s love more than anything. He just wishes it were the pure and simple kind he knows so well. Ravio kisses and touches him in intimate places, but even their friendly love is something Link understands. This monstrous thing between Sidon and him… It’s all madness.

Link sucks in a deep breath while trying to find a name for it. He can’t, even when Sidon gently rolls him onto his stomach and reaches between his messy cheeks. Link just holds onto a pillow while Sidon picks him up and urges Link’s knees into the mattress. A little whine pops out of Link as a rhythm—familiar and gentle at first—picks up behind him. The smack of Sidon’s pelvis into his rear will seem familiar eventually. And Sidon bending over his back to hold him while they fuck will seem familiar, too. But not yet. Only Sidon’s mad whispering is familiar.

“I love you, Link. Say you love me, too. Tell me, darling. Scream it if you want to.”

Eyes watering, Link whimpers, “I love you.”

Hips smack into his ass harder.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

A hand wraps around his ears and pulls harshly on them.

“Tell me!”

Eyes tightly shut, Link mumbles, “I love you. I love you. I love you,” over and over until Sidon finishes inside him again.

The night is long and dark, and Link spends it clinging to a mockery of the love he wants, telling the madness he loves it in return. It starts off as a bitter lie in the back of his throat. Sidon pins him by the shoulders next and tells him that no one can ever have him. Link nods along to Sidon’s rough thrusts inside him and promises that he doesn’t want anyone else. Sidon is the only one for him. At one point, those large hands lose their gentle streak and wrap around Link’s neck. Sidon says nothing, just watches him gasp and paw at his wrists. Sidon doesn’t really hurt him. He cries, yes, but Sidon shushes those tears and piles Link into his lap, telling Link he loves him. He kisses Link down from his hysterics and has Link repeat his mantra again, telling Sidon that he loves him, too. And after a while, when he sleep and wakes to the pressure of Sidon’s cock inside him, he starts to believe it. The lie is no longer like a bee sting on his tongue. And besides: no good bunny can tell a lie.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scooping Up the Field Mice & Bopping Them on the Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994041) by [candicame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candicame/pseuds/candicame)




End file.
